You're In The Army Now!
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: In an attempt to escape his problems Soul Evans joins the army, but with a trigger happy drill sergeant,A gossiping cook,and an attractive colonel, The infamous Fort Shibusen may have more in store for him then he thought.
1. Sergeant From Hell

I haven't written anything in a while... For those of you who have followed me before I think it's time to realize Lost&Found will more likely than never be finished. Time to move on... But that's Bleach and this is Soul Eater.

I hope all my fellow Soul Eater fans will enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Sergeant from Hell<p>

* * *

><p>Sand. Some cactus and more sand.<p>

That was all Soul Evans had seen for the past three hours as his bus drove through the Nevada desert. He sighed the bus was hot and cramped, filled with newly enlisted men and women. He wiped the sweat from his brow as a static screech filed the bus, the intercom switching on overhead.

"_We'll be arriving at our destination in five minutes." _The intercom made high pitch noises before it snapped off. Soul turned to the seat next to him. Black Star was slumped over snoring, his head resting on the seat in front of him. Soul gave him a shove. The blue haired man snapped up, alert. He turned a groggy eye to Soul questioningly.

"We'll be there soon." He nodded ahead of him. Black Star grinned jumping up from his seat. "Just wait until they see the great me. They'll beg me to be a general!" He boomed laughing, until the buses MP made him shut up and sit down. He did so grudgingly. Soul rolled his eyes, and wondered how long his friend with the superiority complex would last, under the discipline of the army.

Soul craned his neck over the seat in front of him for a glimpse. In the sand covered and hazy distance he could see the shadowy group of buildings that would be his home for a while.

**Fort Shibusen.**

The bus squealed to a stop inside the gates. The doors opened and people started grabbing up there bags and walking off the bus into the desert air. Soul shouldered his bag and walked out into the sun. He covered his eyes with hand, looking around. Despite the miles of sand and the damn sun it didn't look half as bad as he'd heard.

Fort Shibusen was both famous and infamous, the way he'd heard it. Famous for their slew of incredibly young high ranking officers but infamous as being a hell on earth.

"What do you think?" He turned to Black Star who was grinning madly. "Not exactly a beach vacation." he grumbled. Black Star grinned. The bus pulled away and Soul watched as it disappeared into the desert haze. His last sight of humanity for some time, but that was what he had wanted when he joined wasn't it?

"LINE UP MAGGOTS!" Soul jumped stumbling into the line that quickly formed. Black Star on his right. A young woman with bobbed blonde hair and blue eyes in green camo and heavy boots stood in front of them. A sadistic smile on her face.

A patch with 4 stripes and a star were embroidered onto both sleeves of the jacket.

"I am Sergeant Major Thompson, and as of now till your basic training is over you are all my bitches!" The sadistic grin never leaving her face. "Understand?"

"_Sir Yes Sir!" _Was the echoed reply. She stepped forward towards him. Soul gulped nervously. He breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped in front of Black Star. "Understand?" He looked bored with the woman in front of him.

"Yea, I guess..." A loud pop sounded and in the blink of an eye Black Star was rolling around holding his stomach and yelling. Sergeant Thompson twirled the pistol around her finger before slipping it back into the holster at her waist.

"Stop crying you baby there blanks!" She laughed. Soul gulped eying the officer warily. She turned hard blue eyes on him. The cold barrel of a pistol was shoved into his nose.

"You got a problem maggot?" She pressed the gun. "No ma'am!" He managed. She walked back to the front. "Grab your shit and follow me to the barracks!" She called marching off to two large camo painted buildings with a white skull painted on the side or each and B-1 and B-2 painted next to it. They followed quickly. She stopped in front of them.

"B-1 is Women's barracks and B-2 is Men's barracks. Pick a bunk then head over there." She pointed to another building across the field. "You'll be given your gear, change into your duds then meet me at the obstacle course in twenty minutes, dismissed!" Everyone scattered into the right barracks.

The inside of the barracks was pretty much what he'd expected. Two rows of bunk beds and a bathroom.

"Come on we'll bunk together, Soul" Black Star picked a bunk and threw his bag on the top bunk. "I call top." He grinned. Soul shrugged.

"That's cool; I'd rather sleep on the bottom anyway." He tossed his bag onto the bed. "Let's go." he sighed walking towards the door. "I don't want to be late and give Sergeant Thompson a reason to shoot the hell outta me." He muttered hurrying across the field to the supply tent. Some of the others were there already getting their clothes.

He stood in front of the counter and a tall gangly looking young man with pink hair and wide pale eyes came up to him.

"Shirt, pant and shoe size?" his voice quivered. Souls brow arched quizzically at the young man whose shirt held two yellow stripes and read 'Chrona', but gave him the numbers.

He nodded timidly and turned to the back. "Ragnarok, Men's large, 20 and 11." A few seconds later a dark green t-shirt camo pants and a pair of black boots came flying out of the back. The clothes landing in Chrona's arms the boots smacking him in the face. He rubbed his nose gingerly before handing them to Soul.

"Thanks..." He muttered unsure of the pink haired corporal. He nodded and Soul hustled back to the barracks to change, he stuffed his civilian clothes into his bag. He wasn't sure when he would wear them again.

Soul looked himself over on his way out of the barracks. His camo army duds and boots fit alright. He hurried to the obstacle course where sergeant major Thompson and the other new recruits stood waiting. He stood next to Black Star, who looked quite unhappy in his new clothes. He was glaring daggers at Sergeant Thompson.

"How's your shot wound?" Soul muttered quietly. "It fucking hurts." He snarled.

_'POP!'_

Black Star dropped, Soul turned wide eyes to his downed friend. The large red welt on his forehead smoked. Sergeant Thompson blew the smoke from the end of her pistol before returning it to its holster.

"Now, first things first, when I call your name you sound off and that's it, you got it?" She glared at Black Star who was up again. He glared back but toned in with the rest. _'Sir yes sir.' _She quickly read off names then tucked the clipboard under her arm.

"Alright Maggots were going to run the obstacle course!" she waved exaggeratedly over the field. Soul paled. A roughly mile long strip of every kind of exercise he could think of. Walls to climb over barbed wire to crawl under, tracks of tires and everything in between.

"LINE UP!" As they did she picked Soul and Black Star both out. "Albino, cotton candy head!" Soul stopped dead, already scared to death of the woman. Black Star glared at her.

"You two will lead the way!" She pointed to the front, where they hightailed it to. "You will run this course until you do it right! I don't care if it takes you all day and all night!" She pulled the stopwatch from her pocket. "You have 4 minutes to complete it."

"GO!" Black Star shot off, trying not to trip on the tires. Soul right behind him, everyone else pulling up from behind. Through the tires then onto his belly under the barbed wire. "Damnit" he grumbled edging his way under the wire.

"Faster you worthless pieces of shit!" a few shots rang out and Soul crawled frantically, his hair getting caught in the wire occasionally. He cursed jerking it free as he crawled. If he stopped, their crazy as hell Sergeant would shoot him. He was sure. Coming out from under the wire he hopped up quickly. The farther he got the less chance Sergeant Thompson would shoot him.

Running through another set of tires he jumped onto the climbing wall grabbing the rope. He yelped as a blank bounced off the board by his head. He scrambled up the wall. _'Not far enough away.' _he chanted to himself huffing. As he sprinted down the last stretch to the finish.

He slid to a stop behind Black Star, panting as he laughed. "No one is faster than the great Black Star." He crossed his arms a smug smile on his face. Soul scowled at him. Sergeant Thomson came around to them as others finished. "Impressive Maggot." She mussed. Black Star puffed up his chest. "There is no one better than me." the Sergeant snorted. "Ha, you were 15 seconds from beating the current record."

"No way." he growled. "Yes way, snot nose! Our own Major Nakatsukasa holds the current record for this obstacle course." Black Star fumed.

In the Shadow of a nearby building two figures in army duds watched Sergeant Major Patty Thompson tongue lash the blue haired recruit before shooting him in the stomach . A pair of gold eyes crinkled in mirth.

"It's no wonder by the time they get to us there scared I'm going to shoot them." He chuckled. Patting the twin pair of pistols around his waist. A snort was his answer. He turned questioning eyes to his companion. Critical olive green eyes watched the scene.

"It's her job to put fear into them; it's what they need, especially before they graduate to our squads." She crossed her arms leaning against the building, out of the sun's rays.

He shrugged "I suppose your right. After all." He paused to grin. "Our training regiments are far from a Sunday stroll through the park."

She gave a sharp nod. "I didn't make Colonel at my age, for being soft."

He smiled before turning back to watch the recruits. "They don't look too bad this time." He mused, watching the blue haired recruit making faces at Patty while her back was turned. "Of course... I could be wrong."

Everyone gathered around Sergeant Thompson as they finished. "Not too bad Maggots!" she praised as she inspected the line. Some were huffing and puffing like they were about to fall over and some looked as good as before they started.

She closed her eyes and nodded thoughtfully a smile on her face. "Alright runts, now were gonna run!" Soul groaned

"_POP!"_

"_OWW!"_

* * *

><p>Okay first chapter is finished. I've enjoyed writing this so far. Anyway I need to explain the inspiration for this. While browsing DeviantART the other night I saw a picture of Maka dressed in the blue military uniform from Full Metal Alchemist. And I had an epiphany. I've read lots of Soul eater fanfics, of various settings.<p>

Where there normal High school students, where there just regular people, when there older etc, etc. Any way I realized I've never read one where there military like this and I thought it would just be a neat idea. So I hope you liked this and will come back for the next Chapter.

Malthazar LOS


	2. Mess Hall Lowdown

Alright here's Chapter 2 for you all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Mess Hall Low-down<p>

* * *

><p>"So... Tired..." Soul slumped over onto the stiff white mattress of his bunk. He could hear Black Star's groans as he climbed the ladder to the top bunk. He gave a small smile. <em>'That is why the bottom is better.'<em>He thought smugly, letting his limbs hang off the sides of the bed.

"All right, Maggots!" Sergeant Thompson stood in the barracks door way, fists on her hips. "Dinner is at eighteen hundred hours and lights out is at twenty two hundred hours!" With that, she spun on her heel and marched out of the men's barracks to relay this to the women.

There was some squeaking and groaning overhead before Black Star's head peaked over the side of the bed. Tired red eyes turned to look up at him.

"When the hell is that?" He grumbled as he rubbed his sore shot wounds. Soul counted in his head. Military time worked on the scale of a 24 hour day. Midnight being oh zero hundred and every hour after added a hundred.

"Dinner is at eighteen hundred so... 6 o' clock... And lights out is twenty two hundred which is four more hundred, so four more hours... So... 10 o' clock." Soul counted off. Black Stars wrinkled brow stared at him...

"What? That's confusing... Why the hell do they do it like that?"

He shrugged. "So they don't have to say AM or PM?" Sitting up he gathered the extra duds he'd been given.

"Where are you going?" Black Star asked, watching him.

"Shower, if dinner's at 6 then it's in thirty minutes and I'm all sweaty." Black Star nodded tiredly. Not moving anymore then he had to. "You gonna shower?" Soul called back to him." A low groan was his answer. "I'm not sitting next to you at dinner if you don't shower." He called over his shoulder. Black Star just stuck his tongue out at his retreating figure.

Black Star ran into the mess hall, the prospect of food boosting his tired body into action. Soul followed at a more leisurely pace. It wasn't like they were gonna run out.

He pushed through the mess halls doors and peered around. It was just as bland as the barracks. He strolled over to the line, it wasn't too long, but he had waited a little longer so it would be shorter.

He grabbed up a metal tray and scooted through. Getting closer to the end he could see the cook. A tall dark blonde women with familiar looking blue eyes and a cigarette hanging from her lips. She wore the normal camo and green clothes, with a dingy looking apron over it, but he could see the black embroidered lettering. _"Lt E. Thompson"_

He must have been making a face because she laughed. "This what you're looking at?" She grinned tugging at the last name. "Uh..." she laughed.

"I haven't seen you around before. You must be a newbie, guess you've had your run in with my little sister, the Sergeant Major." She looked him over curiously. "No obvious gunshot wounds... You must be alright." She nodded spooning what he thought might be mashed potatoes into his tray. "Well..." he mumbled as she forked meat onto his tray." I have one." he grinned sheepishly rubbing his stomach.

She grinned nodding. "Once is usually all it takes..." He nodded, moving to go. "Hold on, I didn't catch your name."

"Soul Evans." She gave a nod. Hooking a thumb to herself. "First Lieutenant, Elizabeth Thompson. Liz for short. I'll be your '_Chef de gourmet.'' _She emphasized by holding up a spoonful of mush with a grin. He grinned back, walking out of the line.

He managed to squeeze into a table that was slightly less crowded. He kept his head down to his food until there was tap on his shoulder. He looked up to face the women sitting next to him. She had long black hair in a high ponytail. She wore a loose dark grin jacket. A gold leaf emblem shined at him from her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but would you pass me the pepper please?" He looked over at it then back to her before nodding his head. He grabbed it, setting it in her outstretched hand. "Thank you." She smiled. He nodded. She stopped and looked at him.

"You must be a new recruit; I haven't seen you in the infirmary before." She added thoughtfully.

"The infirmary...?" he blinked. "Oh yes, well I'm the resident nurse here at the Fort." She held her hand out. "Major Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's nice to meet you." She smiled. He shook her hand dumbly. "Oh... Uh... I'm Soul, Soul Evans." He looked thoughtful. "Hey, Nakatsukasa? You're the one with the record for the obstacle course."

She scratched the back of her head. "Yes, I set the record six years ago when I joined and was stationed here."

"That's impressive." Soul whistled. She blushed. "It's nothing special. The other Officers have much more impressive records then mine."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tsubaki." Liz plopped down on Soul's other side. The dingy apron still hanging around her neck and a fresh cigarette in her mouth. "She's the best medic we got, all things considering."

"Whadaya mean?" He mumbled. Liz looked around cautiously before leaning in. "The Brigadier General of this base is the Forts Doctor."

"Brigadier General Franken Stein," She nodded her head over to the far side of the hall. The Officers tables were mostly empty save for one man, wearing normal gear save for an officers hat with a silver star on its front. He was hunched over the table writing. He had shaggy grey hair, a large pair of glasses that hid his eyes, stitches ran down his face and what scared the hell out of Soul was a big screw that seemed to just through his skull.

"Is he a bad Doctor?" Soul asked curiously. "Best in the business." Tsubaki gave a nod. "What's the deal then?" Liz gave a shudder.

"He's just as likely to cut you open for the fun of it as he is to stitch you up." He looked to Tsubaki who looked uneasy as well. "He's... A little unorthodox..." she admitted. "He's nuts." Liz argued.

"He's our superior." Tsubaki challenged. Liz was quiet as she flicked ashes onto the floor. "He's still nuts." She affirmed crossing her arms and taking a long drag. Soul smirked, shoving his fork into his mouth. He happened to glance up as the mess hall doors opened.

A man and woman walked in, around his age if he had to guess. He was tall, lean and had piercing gold eyes and black hair, three white stripes running diagonally on the left side. Save for the hat, he wore an officer's uniform despite the heat, with a leaf insignia like Tsubaki but silver instead of gold.

She was at least 23, it looked like. Dark green shirt camo pants and boots same as everyone else, but she wore a dark green officer's cap. He couldn't see the emblem on the front. She had dark blonde hair put up in pigtails.

He snorted. "What is she 12?" he snickered to himself. Liz and Tsubaki looked up and seeing the woman, both slapped a hand over his mouth. Liz leaned in close.

"Do you want to die?" She asked seriously.

He shook his head vehemently. That was last thing on his to do list. They both eased off. "You better put that out before she catches you Liz." Tsubaki mumbled quietly.

"That's Colonel Albarn." Tsubaki informed him as Liz put the cigarette out and stuffed it into the pocket of her uniform. "And the idiot in full uniform is Lieutenant Colonel Kidd. Her right hand man." Liz added her two bits.

"Her? A Colonel? No way." He mumbled. They nodded. "It's like what I was saying about the other officers having more impressive records. Colonel Albarn is the youngest to ever receive the rank." Tsubaki informed him.

"She doesn't look all that impressive." He watched the Colonel as she marched up to Stein, gave a crisp salute, which he returned then sat and began to speak to him.

Liz gave a snort. "She an expert at hand to hand combat. She could break your neck before you even knew what happened." Tsubaki nodded. Soul looked at both of them. It seemed they had a decent respect for the Colonel.

"You'll get to meet her yourself soon enough." Liz went on. "Once your basic with Patty is over you'll be moving to their team, where you'll be trained in weapons and hand to hand. Be warned, Kidd has some crazy OCD going on and Colonel Albarn is one tough bitch."

"Liz!" Tsubaki chastised her. "What? It's true."

Soul tuned out there conversation and focused on his superior. She stood saluted Stein again and walked but this time right past him. He could see her better now. The insignia on her hat was defiantly a colonel's eagle. He also noticed her eyes were a dark olive green.

They shifted and he suddenly caught her stare. He looked away quickly back to his tray. His face a little warm at being caught. He looked up after she had walked by. She walked past Kidd grabbing the back of his jacket as he rearranged the trays on the counter into neat stacks. He flailed wildly as she dragged him through the doors.

"There not symmetrical!" echoed inside as the door swung shut.

Liz slid off the bench with a sigh. "If I don't go make those symmetrical he's going to be back when he gets away from her and he'll tear apart my kitchen." She waved over her shoulder. "See ya later Tsubaki." She stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. She shot Soul a toothy grin. "Good luck Evans."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." He nodded and she disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I should be getting back to the infirmary. It was nice meeting you, Soul. I hope, given the nature of my job I won't see you soon." He grinned, "It was nice meeting you too, Major." She gave a wave as she picked up her tray and left the hall.

He peered back down at his tray. His food was pretty cold now. He shoveled it down and washed it down with a bottle of water. He threw the bottle into the recycling bin and set his tray with the mountain of others. He had some time to kill. Stepping out through the mess hall doors. Looking around he walked down the sandy road away from the mess hall. He looked at the already half set sun. Shading his eyes from the glare it made as it set behind the distant mountains.

Being November, the days were getting short. Less sun to have to deal with. Walking around side of the mess hall He could see the bright red plus painted on one of the camo buildings sides. The infirmary obviously. He stopped. A loud cackling reached his ears.

He threw himself against the side of the building just as a jeep sped past. His psychotic giggling Sergeant behind the wheel. He let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen him. He wiped the nervous sweat from his brow. Unaware of the eyes on him.

"Soldier." Soul turned, and whipped to attention at the sight of Lieutenant colonel Kidd. He saluted the officer. "Lieutenant Colonel Kidd." Soul called as firmly as he could despite his nervousness.

Kidd nodded. "At ease." Soul relaxed a little. His hands going behind his back. Kidd eyed him carefully. "You're new, I can tell, but you already know who I am, you're well informed. That's good." He paused, as though considering what he should say next.

"The barracks are in the other direction, so where are you headed soldier?" His hands folded behind his back as he watched Soul.

"Exploring the grounds, Sir" Kidd nodded. "I see, very well. I must now be on my way to fix the asymmetrical disaster that is Lieutenant Thompson's kitchen!" He cleared his throat. "Carry on."

Once he disappeared around the corner Soul scratched the back of his head wearily. Was there a high concentration of crazy out here? Watching Sergeant Thompson driving around shooting at her new recruits he decided that maybe that was enough sight-seeing for one day, and snuck around the building, back to the barracks.

Soul lazily stood brushing his teeth in front of one of the bathrooms many mirrors. His eyes drooped dangerously. He just had to finish this and make it back to his bunk. It was only 8:30 but he felt like he'd been awake for days, and tomorrow they were going on a hike outside the fort to the nearby mountain range.

He grunted._'8 miles on foot in the desert in full gear is NOT near bye. '_He gargled before giving the mirror a sharp,_ white _grin. He grabbed up his bathroom things and dumped them into his foot locker. Digging through it he picked up a hulking book, roughly_4 inches _thick.

_'Across Enemy Lines' _was the black embossed title. He'd picked up to flip through during his off time. He'd heard good things about it. It was supposed to be an action, romance, spy kinda book set in World War II or something like that. He chuckled. He'd liked the irony of that when he'd seen it.

He flopped onto his bunk; pulling the blanket up to his chest he flipped it open...

* * *

><p>Maka flipped the cover of her book closed. She just had too much on her mind to read tonight. She had to accompany Patty and her new recruits on the 8 mile hike to the nearby<em> Bone Mountains.<em> They were still very new but she wanted to assess their abilities for herself. She would take other peoples opinion into consideration but when choosing her own men she had to see it for herself.

A pair of blood red eyes flashed through here. She shook her head. _'That one's strange. '_She thought to herself, but he'd finished the obstacle course pretty fast. She dropped the book onto her bedside table. She needed new blood for her unit, but not just anyone.

She needed determined, tenacious and tough soldiers. Soldiers that also had brains. They were severely lacking in those. Her thoughts turned to her father. She scowled pushing away the image of the red headed womanizer. She would train a group of elites that would put her worthless papa and his team to shame. She slammed her fist on the table.

Only time would tell if this batch of new recruits had what she needed.

Alright. Chapter two complete, I hope you all like it so far. Stay tuned for more! -Malthazar LOS


	3. On The Mountainside

Chapter 3 - On the Mountainside

* * *

><p>"Damn... Sun!" Soul wheezed under his breath as he jogged through the desert. They'd been at this for two hours and the only thing he'd really seen was the back of Black Star's head, since he was in front of him most of the time. They seemed to be in the best shape of all the soldiers there, so they led the others, behind Colonel Albarn and Sergeant Thompson. He could see the mountain now though, looming large as ever in the distance. They would get there soon, climb up a little ways, and then go back.<p>

"I think they're ready for a break, Sergeant." Maka muttered to the smiling woman jogging leisurely at her side. Patty nodded.

"Alright runts, abrupt halt!" They all slid to a stop, kicking up clouds of dust. "5 minute break!" Black Star dropped to his knees gasping. A few others did to. Soul leaned back hands on his waist.

Never as glad as in that moment that he'd been on the track team in high school. Getting his breathing back to normal he took the bag of his shoulders and found the canteen inside. He took a long swig before putting it back and shouldering the bag. He was slowly getting over his fear of Sergeant Thompson. So long as he didn't act stupid like Black Star he was safe.

"Sergeant?" He asked walking up to the two officers. He stood tall and straight when they turned to face him. She was twirling her pistol around her finger.

"What is it Evans?" The sergeant addressed him rather loudly. To his credit Soul didn't even flinch. "How far before we get to the mountains base?" She continued to spin the gun, looking thoughtful. Then shrugged. "No clue."

Maka, hidden by her cap rolled her eyes. "It won't be much longer now, half an hour if we keep up this pace, are you tired already Evans?" She watched him with narrowed eyes.

"No Ma'am." His voice was like steel. The colonel searched for any signs of exhaustion, finding none she gave him a firm nod. A quick salute and he was back to Black Star, who was guzzling his water.

"If you drink it all right now you won't have any for the trip back he warned." Black Star ignored him. Soul grabbed the canteen and stuffed it into his own bag.

"Hey!" Black Star yelled. "You're gonna drink it all and then die of dehydration on the way back." Soul growled back.

Maka watched the scene before turning back to Patty, who looked at her with a raised brow. "That one has promise." Patty nodded before cocking the pistol and without even looking fired off a shot.

"GAH!" Black Star fell over clutching his side. "Pipe down, Star!" Maka shook her head. Say what you want about Patty but her methods were effective. "Ready?" She asked her. Patty holstered her gun, nodding.

"Hike up your skirts girls, let's move!" They took off at a jog toward the mountain. Soul on their heels, leaving Black Star struggling to his feet. He couldn't baby-sit him all the time.

"Damnit." Black Star muttered hobbling into a jog at the back of the pack. "No one is better than the great Black Star." He growled

Soul huffed as they climbed up the base of the mountain. It wasn't treacherously steep but it sure as hell wasn't flat. He grimaced as the sharp rock dug into his hand. How far did they have to climb up this damn thing anyway? Probably not that far, these mountains could be dangerous. The Colonel before they began had warned them that the mountain had a tendency for crumbling rock the higher you got, and to be careful and vigilant.

He grumbled to himself as he climbed, not bothering to look at his hand. He could feel the rivulets of blood running over his hand and down his arm every time he reached up and could see the stains on the rock his hand had just left.

He looked down, past the soldiers following to the ground that seemed so far away now; of course the fall wouldn't need to be very fall to kill him. He turned his gaze back to above him, where the forms of the Sergeant and Colonel loomed over him by at least 15 feet.

He wiped his forehead against the sleeve of his shirt, not daring to let go of the rock he clung to. Not only was it sharp but it was hot. He tightened his jaw, pulling himself up again, willing his body to move, whether it wanted to or not. He wasn't weak; he could do anything he put his mind to. He could be whatever he wanted, and he was going to prove it. To his parents, and to himself.

He almost stopped again when he saw the figures of the Colonel and Sergeant disappears. He grinned to himself; the ledge must have been up there. He grinned, pushing his screaming muscles to go.

"Ha!" He couldn't help but shout triumphantly when his hand reached over the edge and grasped flat ground. He heaved himself over the edge with a sigh of relief.

"Nice work Evans!" He looked up panting. Sergeant Thompson stood over him grinning. "Thank you, ma'am." He grinned.

It was at least five minutes before the next soldier pulled himself over; it was Black Star, followed by everyone else.

"Good work, all of you maggots!" Patty nodded to them. Soul pulled his canteen out of his bag and drank some. He sighed. Looking around, Black Star had come up after him, but where was he now? He sighed, crouching down near his pack.

"You've shown the best performance out of all the new recruits thus far, Evans." He looked up and did his best to pull a tough voice.

"Thank you, Colonel Albarn." She nodded. "If you keep it up at this rate it won't be long you become an officer yourself." The overhead sun shining down on their hats cast a long shadow over her face, but he thought maybe there was a smile on her normally hard face.

"Thank you ma'am, but I'm not so sure of making a career out of the military." The face beneath the shadow seemed to move.

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, why _did _you join?" A hint of curiousness seeped into the professional tone. He couldn't help it, but his eyes flinched away.

"I..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud bellowing. All heads shot up to the ledge overhanging theirs by at least 20 feet.

"Yahoo! No one is greater than I, the great Black Star." Maka scowled at the idiot above them. She shot a look too Patty who gave a swift nod. "Star! Get your ass down here this minute, before I fill you full of lead!" Black Stars laughter filtered down too them.

"Bow to the mighty Black Star!" Souls head tilted to the side. "What was that?" Everyone ignored him as they watched the Sergeant scream back at the blue haired moron.

_'Crack'_

His ears pricked at the sound. There it was again. His eyes shifter around slowly. Some dust and sand fell over his nose. His head shot up. Dust shook from the ledge Black Star was busy cackling on.

The Colonel standing next to him underneath the ledge didn't seem to notice. Black Star bounced up again. When his feet hit the rock again it crumbled free from the rest of the mountain. Black Star screamed as other yells erupted from the soldiers below.

"Watch Out!" Soul yelled, leaping from his crouched position, colliding into the Colonel, successfully knocking her and himself out of the way of the falling rock. A cloud of sand and dust billowed around everything. For a moment time seemed to stand still, as the only noise was the crumbling and falling of pebbles and dust.

Soul coughed, his eyes closed against the sand in the air. A cough and moan beneath him brought him out of his stupor. His eyes shot open. The Colonel laid underneath him eyes starting to flutter open despite the sand still floating in the air. He flung himself off, grimacing slightly at some minor soreness from the landing.

"Are you alright Colonel?" She pulled herself to her feet, nodding. Checking herself over she nodded. "I'm alright, are you?" He nodded. "I think so." The dust settled down and Black Stars prone form could be seen lying in the rubble. He moaned, but didn't move.

"That _idiot_!" With one last glance back at Soul she ran over to Patty, who stood over the man angrily. "Well?" Maka asked stopping next to her. "Damn idiot's out cold!" She growled. Maka nodded. "We need to get back; we need someone to carry him back down the mountain." She sighed.

"I can do it." They looked over their shoulders at Soul. Patty looked at Maka. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" He nodded.

"Alright, take of your pack off, Ford" She called over another soldier. "Take Evans pack so he can carry Star."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded taking the pack from Soul who grabbed Black Star's arms and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"All right, everyone be careful going down, you just got an up close demonstration on why this mountain is dangerous." There were some murmurs of agreement. The trip down the mountain was slow and arduous for Soul as he brought up the rear with Sergeant Thompson. Colonel Maka leading the rest of them.

"Black Star you idiot." He grumbled under his breath. The Sergeant nodded her agreement to his mumbling.

Once at the bottom of the mountain the sergeant passed him her canteen. He drank from it thanking her. Hoisting Black Star onto his shoulder better he took off at a slow jog with the others.

"Evans." Sergeant Thompson fell into stride beside him. "Neither the Colonel or I expect you to keep up carrying all that dead weight." He nodded. "I don't want to slow everyone down. I wanna keep up for as long as I can." She didn't say anything just looked at him curiously.

He managed until there break two hours later, the fort in sight. He laid Black Star down and fell onto his ass panting. Ford brought his bag over to him, he dug his own canteen out and drank every last drop. He panted.

He could do this. He could see the fort. He looked over to Ford standing over him. He felt bad making the other man carry his bag. "Alright let's get moving!" Maka shouted over them. Ford went to take his bag but Soul stopped him. It's alright, I got it." Ford looked at him curiously. He grabbed the bag slipping his arms through the straps so it lay on his chest. He pulled Black Star onto his back and took off with the rest of them.

Patty had moved back up to the front next too Maka. They were far enough ahead that the others couldn't hear them.

"He's pretty tough..." Patty said thoughtfully. As they neared the gates. Maka gave a grunt of acknowledgment, though she was impressed.

Finally making it into the Fort, Maka made her way over to Kidd who was waiting. He saw Soul carrying the unconscious Black Star and sent a questioning look to his superior. She shook her head. "Go to the infirmary and tell the Major she'll have a patient in a few minutes." He nodded taking off toward the infirmary.

A couple of soldiers took Black Star from him and Soul fell onto his ass panting. He was so sore his entire body throbbed with every beat of his heart.

"Evans." He looked up wearily at the Colonel. "Go back to the barracks and rest. Someone will come for you when dinner is served in 5 hours." He nodded. He clawed at the ground pulling himself to his knees. He took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet in front of Colonel Albarn.

He saluted her shakily. She returned it and when she lowered her hand he turned and hobbled toward the man's barracks. Every step seemed like torture, but once inside the barracks he fell onto his bed and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>"Evans, wake up." Soul blinked his eyes groggily. "Uh...Wha-what time is it?" He sat up slowly. Every muscle in his body protested loudly. "It's dinner time." He looked up at the face of Lieutenant Colonel Kidd. He offered him a hand. Soul took it. Standing slowly.<p>

"Lieutenant Colonel." Soul mumbled sleepily. Kidd nodded. His hand on Soul's back pushing him toward the barrack doors. "Come on Soldier. After you eat and let Major Nakatsukasa look you over you can go back to sleep." Soul nodded. "Yes sir." He mustered up.

Walking through the mess hall doors, the first thing Soul noticed was it was empty. Kidd noticed his stare. "The bell for dinner won't sound for another 10 minutes. This way you can get in and out quickly." Soul nodded.

"Heard you've been busy today, Evans." Liz grinned, handing him a full tray. He smiled tiredly at her. "You could say that." She noticed Kidd and smiled at him. "Good evenin' to you too, Lieutenant Colonel." He nodded to her. "Lieutenant."

Soul ate quickly waving to Liz on the way out. Kidd escorted him to the infirmary. It, like everything else so far was just like he expected. Single white beds and shelves of medical supplies. He could see Black Star lying in one bad, snoring loudly.

A door in the back opened and Tsubaki came out. She smiled sympathetically at Soul. "It seems I'm seeing you sooner than I had hoped." Soul smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, yea..."

Alright Chapter 3. It would have been done sooner but I had stuff to do. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R ~ Malthazar LOZ


	4. What It Takes Too Survive

Chapter 3 got some good reviews, and in the interest of making my readers happy, I try and update quickly. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – What it takes to Survive.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul grinned to himself as he leaned against the wall in the men's bathroom. "Having fun <em>again <em>this morning?" Black Star glared up at him from where he sat crouched on his knees scrubbing the tiled floor with a toothbrush.

"Fuck off." Soul just grinned. He'd scrubbed every floor and toilet on base for the past week, that's what, happens you act stupid, ignore orders and almost kill a Colonel.

The megaphone outside the barracks blared loudly and both boys looked up. Soul nodded to him. "Let's go, we're supposed to be doing something different today." Black Star threw the toothbrush into the bucket of soapy water at his side. He nodded, wiping his hands off on his pants.

They trotted out onto the field and into the still forming line. The Colonel stood next to the Sergeant. Who watched them lazily until she spotted her favorite cotton candy headed victim. "Star!" Black Star jumped. He finally had a fear in him for the short but maniacal Sergeant. He saluted. "Ma'am." She grinned. Soul could see it in her eyes, how pleased she was that he feared her.

"Those latrines better sparkle when I go check 'em!" Soul could see the lump in his throat bob nervously. "Like diamonds, Ma'am!" Soul suppressed a snort, and he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Colonel Albarn's mouth twitch a little also.

Everyone stood stone faced in line, waiting for her to talk. "We'll be preforming a survival exercise today, runts!" There was some murmuring until the Sergeant shot into the air. The quiet rumbling stopped. "The Colonel will explain!" She stepped aside to let Maka take the spotlight.

"Every one of you will be given a bag with things essential for survival, things no soldiers should ever be without, so the question of whether or not you would have these things in a real life situation is moot."

The Corporal from the supply tent walked down the line handing a pack to everyone.

Soul opened his up and rummaged through it. A lighter, a knife, a small flashlight, a compass, a canteen and a flare gun.

"Save for the flare gun, you should always have every other item in this bag." Maka went on. "That is for this exercise only."

He turned to Black Star who was holding out the flair gun. "Neat." he grinned. Soul scooted away from him silently.

"Everyone of you will be dropped off at places along the base of the mountains, with what you've been given you will be expected to hike from one side of the mountain to the other." Maka stopped to see if there were any questions, when no one said anything she continued.

"That can take anywhere from 3 days to a week. If at any time you know you won't be able to make, simply fire your flair gun. The mountain will be monitored and someone will come for you. Any questions?"

"Ma'am?" She turned to the voice. Soul. She nodded for him to speak. "What do we do once we get to the other side?"

"Head north, we'll have a base set up due north of everyone. We'll be starting on the west side so cross due east." He nodded though she was speaking to everyone.

"Alright then, Maggots, Let's...!" A bright burst of red and white exploded outward toward the officers. There were muffled screams and yells as Patty and Maka flung themselves to the ground as the light shot past them into one of the jeeps showering the area with sparks and charring the side of the jeep.

When it cleared the two officers were on their feet, glaring at the only standing soldier. Everyone else had dropped to the ground. A black smudged face with blue hair.

Soul glanced up from the dust and shook his head with a groan.

"Oops..."

* * *

><p>Soul leaned against the wall of the cliff he'd scaled. He sighed, taking a drink from his canteen. He'd finally found a path through the mountains.<p>

He sat on a rock, getting his breath back, he watched the sun set over the horizon. The sky alight with hues of gold, red and yellow. The first hints of pinks, purples and blues had begun to seep into the sky. It certainly looked more welcoming now than when he'd first arrived in that hot, cramped army bus more than a week ago.

Staring out at the glowing sand he found himself lost in thought, back to this morning when the mail had come. A letter. From his brother.

_Soul sat reading his book when Corporal Chrona walked in, the hulking form of Corporal Ragnarok trailing behind him, a bundle of packages and envelopes in their hands._

"_M...m...mail... C...c...call." He called and the guys went running, crowding around the pink and burly corporals._

_Soul didn't pay much attention till he heard his name. "Evans." He looked up Chrona held up a letter. Setting his book aside he took it from the timid man._

_Sitting back on his bunk he turned it over and scowled. The postage read: Manhattan NY._

_He sighed; he'd been having a good day, why did life outside the base have to rear its ugly head so soon? Flipping it back over and tearing the end off he pulled the crisp paper from inside. Neat looping cursive greeted his eyes. Well, at least it wasn't from his parents._

"Soul,

How are you? Is life in the army what you expected it to be? I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing, so I'll cut right to the chase. Things haven't exactly quieted down since you left. Mother and Father are still furious with your refusal to the arrangement. They have been looking for you since you disappeared last month.

Your letter arrived the other day, so they now know of your enlistment into the army. It wasn't a pretty sight. They demanded that I inform you if you don't return immediately and accept the arranged marriage proposal; they will in my opinion regrettably, disown you.

When you told me of your intention to join the army I told you not too make rash decisions, but it seems now that it was all you could do. There are being unfair, and I hope you can find some semblance of happiness in the world.

Sincerely yours,

Wes Evans"

_Soul reread the letter twice. So that was how far his parents were willing to take this stupid thing. He clutched the sides of the letter angrily._

"_Stupid toothbrush!"_

_He looked up and could see Black Star in the bathroom scrubbing the floor. With one last glance to the letter he folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket before going over to heckle his blue haired friend._

A cool blast of sandy air whipped past his face, bringing Soul out of his trance. The sun was a little lower now, and it would get cold soon. He needed to get moving. Standing up and moved around the rock and up the rocky pathway that winded through the mountain.

* * *

><p>Maka sat in her tent on the other side of the mountains. Finally getting into her book <em><span>'Across Enemy Lines' <span>_The main characters had finally met, Alexander and Emily, in a POW camp. He protected her from a guard and now they were making plans to survive together.

Maka looked up when Patty waltzed through the tent flaps. "Colonel." She saluted. Maka nodded. Patty plopped onto the chair next to her. "Whatcha readin?" She looked over curiously. "Oh, uh... Just a book..." She mumbled never really looking up from her book.

"So... How long do you think it'll take 'em?" Patty shifted her eyes to the Colonel. Maka looked up, thoughtful. "Don't know... At least 2 days for the fastest of them, and that's being generous." She slid her book mark in place and closed it with a resounding snap.

Patty leaned back thoughtful. "I bet Star doesn't finish at all." She laughed. Maka smirked. "He's stupid and stubborn, he'll probably die out there" Patty laughed hysterically at the thought.

"Evans will probably come in first." Maka looked over at that. "What makes you say that?" She asked curiously. "He's done the best so far in most of our exercises. He probably would have stayed right with you and me on the way back last week if he hadn't been carrying Star." Maka nodded. "Yea... I looked at his file..." Patty looked at her obviously curious.

"He's from Manhattan, New York, and a rather prestigious family at that." Patty hummed. Maka frowned, thinking about what he'd told her the past week at the mountain, before turning to her. "As far as I can tell no one else in his family is in the forces... So what makes a 24 year old rich man's son leave a cushy New York townhouse for an army base in the desert?"

Patty had a sobering look on her normally jubilant face. She shrugged. "Everyone has their reasons... You know that, as well as I do, Maka."

Maka gave a slow nod. "Yea..."

* * *

><p>The sun shined down on him with a vengeance. He crawled over hot to the touch boulders, panting. His canteen had run dry late the night before. They said a stream ran through the mountain. Now he just had to find it. He didn't want to give up, but if he couldn't find water by tomorrow he'd have too. He slid down some rocks, ripping a hole up the leg of his pants.<p>

"Damnit." He muttered. He sighed pulling his compass out of his pocket. He was still heading east, so at least he was going in the right direction. He grumbled and walked a little farther, inching his way across a narrow ledge. His stomach growled angrily. He patted his belly sadly. He was starving. Or at least he would be soon.

Making it across the narrow patch he crouched in the shade of the mountain wall. It was still hot, but just being out of the sun was a blessing. He looked down at his hands. They were almost healed over from last week's climb but now he had fresh cuts to join them. They were extremely sore now and made it hard to climb.

He could cut the sleeves off his jacket and wrap them around his hands, but that just meant he'd be even colder tonight. He thought about it for a little while before taking the knife out of his pack and pulling off his jacket. He'd just climb through the night. He cut his sleeves into strips and wrapped them around his palms. He flexed his hands. It would do. He put his jacket, now a vest back on and started back on his climb. He would finish this damn thing. He wondered how Black Star was making out.

* * *

><p>Black Star lay flat out on his back on a rock, cooking in the sun. He'd thrown his compass over the edge in a fit of anger and drank up all his water in the first hour of climbing.<p>

"So... Hungry..." He gurgled.

* * *

><p>Soul shrugged. He was sure Black Star could take care of himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka stood on the back of one of the jeeps binoculars pressed to her face pointed toward the mountain range, Kidd at her side. They seemed pretty still, she thought maybe she'd seen some movement earlier in the day but she wasn't sure. She looked up at the sound of an engine. Kidd also looked up.<p>

"Here comes Patty from picking up our latest quitters." He drawled.

She watched as Patty, behind the wheel of a jeep sped toward the camp, spitting sand and stone out from under her tires. Maka reached down, picking up a small green umbrella. With a quick flick of her wrist it popped open.

"Why did you bring an umbrella with you?" He questioned, eying the umbrella. She just gave him a smirk

Patty wrenched at the wheel, spinning the jeep to the side. It slid still speeding toward the jeep Maka and Kidd stood on, spraying it with sand dirt and gravel. Maka easily protected behind her umbrella.

She flicked it closed setting it back in the jeep. She turned to Kidd with a grin. He coughed spitting sand out of his mouth and trying to rub it out of his eyes. "That's why. You have a lot to learn, Kidd."

Patty jumped out of the jeep, and pointed to the tents. "Get in there you worthless maggots!" Two scared looking soldiers scrambled out of the jeep and into a tent. "I see you found them both, Sergeant." Patty gave sharp nod.

"Yup, sniveling on a rock." Maka laughed. Kidd still spitting out sand looked over to Maka.

"So... Pfft... Bleh... Uh... How many is that now?" He pondered brushing sand off his uniform.

"8." Maka mumbled. Kidd looked up. A deliriously happy smile on his face. "Ah, a perfect number for the quitters... Wonderfully symmetrical..." He nodded, pleased. Maka just sent him a dead panned look.

"Uh... Yea..." Patty cackled to herself. Maka sighed, shaking her head. The sun was setting now on day 4 and no one had finished yet, the only soldiers in camp were those who'd sent their flares up.

Maka sighed throwing down her binoculars and sitting on the jeeps tail gate. Maybe she'd put too much faith in this new batch. So far the majority of them had proven to be average at best, and one. She scowled thinking of Black Star was the most incompetent moron she'd ever met!

She sighed. Maybe she should just surrender now. There was no way she was going to find someone to fill the empty spot on her team out of these bunch of nitwits. Her stupid papa and his team were going to laugh her out of the army.

Being the only child of Brigadier General Spirit Albarn wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She'd been raised an army brat until she was 16, and her parents had gotten divorced and she had gone to live with her mama. All she wanted to do was join the army, she wanted to be out of her father's shadow, make her own reputation now she finally had now all she had to do was beat him and his team in the Army games, Fort Shibusen and Fort Stone held every year.

Fort Stone was the base her papa was assigned to be commander of. Him and his team, nicknamed the Death Scythes, had beat Fort Shibusen every year for the past 4 years. Stein had made Maka the captain of this year's team, and she would be damned if she let her worthless father beat her!

She sighed, dropping her head into her hands. The competition wasn't for another 9 months, but at the rate she was going she wasn't going to have any semi competent soldiers too even put on her team.

"Colonel?" She looked up at Kidd who stood over the fire pit. The sun had set now and it's getting cold. Do you want me to start up the fires?" She nodded "Yea... Go ahead." He nodded lighting up the pit in front of her tent before moving on to the others.

She hopped down off the jeep and walking over to the fire poked at it with a stick. A low shuffling noise caught her attention. Her head shot up and searched the darkness. It got gradually louder and looking up she could see a shadowy figure just outside the fire light's reach.

"Who's there?" She snarled, hand going to the blade at her belt. Her eyes widened when a haggard looking figure stopped in front of the fire.

Scuffed boots led to dirty and ripped pants, A dark green dirt and sweat stained shirt and camo patterned vest. Tired and sagging ruby red eyes shine in the fires light; half hidden by dirt smudged white bangs. A dirty cloth wrapped hand flew up in salute.

"Colonel." His voice was raspy but strong. "Evans!" She jumped up. "You made it." He nodded, then grinned. "Yes ma'am."

"Well, congratulations are in order. You're the first one so far." He seemed surprised by this, and then gave a pointy toothed grin. "Cool." Maka smiled proudly.

Maybe she shouldn't give up hope just yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 complete. I thought it best to explain the double meaning of the chapter title. Survival of the Fittest. Yes, it pertains to their exercise, but since I also explain Soul and Maka's pasts a bit it also means there will to be their own persons. To survive.<p> 


	5. What's In A Name And A Gun

More nice reviews, so Chapter 5, coming at you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – What's In A Name and a Gun<p>

* * *

><p>Soul propped an elbow on his knee as he sat in front of the fire, guzzling water and an MRE. Maka watched him curiously. He was defiantly a little worse for wear, but sure enough alive and well as he sat right in front of her.<p>

"So, how was your skip through the mountains?" She couldn't help but grin. Lowering the canteen and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, he sighed. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?" She nodded.

"Well, you know, flowers and kittens and an ice cream store..." She gave him a befuddled look. He grinned. "It was fucking hell, what do you think?" Soul expected her to scold him, but was pleasantly surprised when she laughed.

"Still, you have reason to be proud Evans. At this rate you may be the only one to finish.." He nodded then stopped, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Colonel.. Is it possible for me to change my last name in the records, so I don't have to be called Evans?" She looked at him strangely. "Well, yes I suppose you could... Any particular reason why you want to change it?" His eyes shifted away, to stare out at the darkness.

"...Personal... Reasons." She nodded "Ah, I see... Yea, I almost changed mine too, when I joined." He looked up at that. He highly doubted her reasons for wanting to change her name were the same as his.

"Oh yea?" She nodded, looking up from the crackling fire too look at him. "Yea..." She seemed to be struggling with getting words out. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." She shrugged.

"My worthless father...he's the Brigadier General in command of Fort Stone, near Las Vegas. When I joined at 18 I didn't want anything to do with him." Soul listened wide eyed. "So..." he mumbled unsure if he should ask. "Why'd you change your mind?... If you don't mind me asking.." She scowled.

"He's dragged the family name through the mud so many times; I decided someone needed to polish it up." He nodded, looking down he took the now dirty and slightly torn letter from his brother out of his vest pocket and rubbed his fingers over the dirty paper. Maka noticed and watched quietly.

"I don't know if you know who my family is but.." She cut him off quickly. "I read your file. Your father owns Evans Gold, a recording studio. There quite well to do." He nodded tiredly. "Yea.. Well.. So my reasons are a little different from yours. My family doesn't need any help in the public appearance department... To them it's more like I am the stain that needs to be 'polished'." He quoted her.

"What do you mean?" He scratched the back of his head. Holding up the letter "I guess you could say I didn't want to conform to my parents... Plans for me... My brother sent me this letter telling me that they say I'm not an 'Evans' anymore, since I joined the army to get away from them."

Maka looked horrified. "They disowned you?" He nodded. "Yup, guess I will be making a career out of the army, Colonel." There was humor in his voice.

She quickly shook off her shocked expression and laughed, nodding at him. He grinned, showing off rows of sharp teeth. She cocked her head to the side.

"You know..." She mumbled unable to stop herself from voicing the completely random thought. "With those teeth you look like a shark when you grin like that." He looked surprised by that then chuckled. "Not the first time I've gotten that... A shark huh..?" She smirked nodding. "Yup, a real man eater." she giggled.

She looked back over to him and frowned. He had a twisted look on his face. "What?" She asked watching his face, "Huh? Oh..." He seemed to snap out of it. "I was just thinking, that's a really good idea for a new last name..." She looked puzzled. "What... Eater?" She furrowed her brows. "Yea... It's original.. And that's cool." He smirked. Nodding to himself. "Uh OK..." She wasn't quite sure what to make of the man in front of her.

"Damn... Stupid... Mountain... Cannot... Beat I... The Great... Black Star!" They both looked up startled as dirt covered and shivering Black Star crawled into camp.

"Black Star!" Soul jumped up, but instantly regretted it as his tired muscles flared up in protest. A hand pressed onto his shoulder. He looked up at shining emerald eyes. "We'll get him, don't get up." He sat back down mutely unable to say anything.

"Sergeant!" Maka called at the tent before making her way to Black Star. Patty shot out of the tent quickly. Pistol drawn. Seeing Black Star she laughed, holstering the gun and trotting over to help Maka pick up the lump of a man.

"Well looky here.." Patty giggled. "He didn't die after all." She snorted. Maka grunted as they pulled him over to the tent where Tsubaki was tending the soldiers. "I would have looked bad on my record if he'd died."

Patty laughed again. As they dragged him to the tent for the night. Soul watched with a smirk.

When the sun came up it was time to load up.

Everyone was accounted for as they packed up soldiers and tents alike into the jeeps, to head back to base. Soul saddled himself onto the tailgate of the officers jeep. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Black Star rant about himself. Patty jumped behind the wheel, Maka sliding into the passenger seat. Kidd and Tsubaki hopped into the back seats. Kidd turned to him curiously.

"Why are you in our jeep?" Soul looked at him surprised. "Uh..." Maka rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone Kidd." Kidd frowned. "With 5 people the symmetry of the jeep is off!" Maka growled, it was too early to listen to Kidd rant about symmetry.

"Drive Patty!"

"Aye aye Colonel!" She laughed flooring it. Kidd continued to wail about symmetry, the noise of the jeep drowning him out as Soul held on for dear life. Black Star's ranting didn't sound so bad right now.

* * *

><p>Soul stretched out in his bunk tiredly, Tapping his pen against his chin. What exactly did he wanna say to his brother? The paper on his lap sat blank. He sighed. The bell would sound soon and they'd all have to report. He looked at his calendar. December 15th. They'd been here 4 weeks, they only had a few more weeks of basic left. Then they would move on to the Colonel's squad to be trained in hand to hand and more advance firearms. They were going to the firing range today after their run. Soul frowned; he'd never fired a gun before. Didn't know a damn thing about them really.<p>

Black Star was the gun aficionado. That was why he'd joined. He wanted to be an expert, if it was about guns, he wanted to know it. Soul shook his head. He didn't understand the fixation he had on them. He was more into the collection of blades himself.

The bunk above his creaked and shifted. Black Star's head peaked over the side. "When's the bell gonna ring?" Soul smirked. "Soon." Black Star grunted. Unsatisfied. He was so excited he could barely stand it. The next and last two weeks of their training would be devoted solely to weapons. Firearms, explosives, etc.

Soul yawned sitting up and setting the paper aside he pulled his boots on. Might as well get ready. The bell rang, and Soul didn't even look up as Black Star jumped off the top bunk with a thud in front of him.

"Yahoo! Let's go Soul." He took off running. Soul rolled his eyes. Trotting after him.

They lined up in the yard waiting for everyone. Patty marched up the line as everyone got there. Kidd at her side and to his surprise Liz.

"Alright, kiddies. Starting today and for the remaining time here in basic we'll be focusing on weapons. The basic procedures for handling and caring for your weapon, which will be issued to you once we get to the range!" They droned back in answer. She nodded. "Alright then, to the range!" She pointed and everyone took off running.

"Let's see if there's any good shots among them..." Liz smirked following to the range at a more leisurely pace. Kidd nodded following. Everyone was lined up and waiting. Patty stood on front of two boxes.

"When I call your name come up and the Lieutenant will give you a pistol and holster. You will then show it to the Lieutenant Colonel who will check to make sure it has all its bullets." Hearing no response she started calling off names.

Soul's mind wandered. He wondered why their company cook was out on the range with them. Looking again, he now wondered where the Colonel was. She was usually present with the Sergeant.. He stopped himself, there he went again. Thinking about Colonel Albarn when he should be focused on other things. He shook his head, what was this fixation he had on his CO?

"Eater!" He snapped at the call of his new name. The paperwork he'd filed had finally gone through a few days earlier now he was officially Soul Eater not Soul Evans.

Hurry forward Liz handed him holstered gun with a smirk, toothpick hanging out of her mouth. Probably cause Kidd was around. "Here ya go _Eater_." She chuckled at his new name. He shot her a look before hustling over to Kidd who popped out the clip and counted the bullets, checking the chamber as well. He handed it back to soul with a nod.

Getting back in line he strapped it securely to his waist. The line went through and now everyone was armed.

"Alright." Kidd started. "Before we begin First Lieutenant Thompson will give us a little demonstration." Liz smirked puling her own pistol and turning to the range where paper targets on lines sat at the end of the field. They were number rings of red, blue and yellow. Red being a bulls eye at 100, an 80 yellow ring was next followed by blue 40 and last a yellow 20. The corners of the target were white. "Watch and learn kids." Both hands on the gun and one eye closed she fired off three quick shots.

The target was pulled in showing three holes. Two in the red center and one a little to the left. Just barely in the yellow 80. There was some quiet 'oohs' and 'ahhs." Liz smiled sliding her gun back to its resting place.

"The lieutenant here is the best shot on the base." Kidd complimented. "Now, everyone takes a post in front of a target," As they did Kidd explained the way to carry and hold your gun, and all of the technical stuff. "Now, whenever you're ready. Fire 3 shots at your target."

Soul held up the gun awkwardly, trying to line it up. How hard could it possibly be? He closed one eye and slowly squeezed the trigger. The first shot surprised him, jarring him a little. Rubbing his ear with a scowl he lined up again, firing two more shots.

He shook out his hand before reeling in his target. He felt his face heat up a little with embarrassment. There was one hole in the white corner of the paper. His other shots missed completely.

"How you do?" He looked up at Liz. "Uh... I could have done worse I guess..." He held up the paper and she laughed. He scowled. "I've never fired a gun before OK?" Liz wiped at her eyes nodding.

"Yea... Heh... It's alright Eater, I'm sure you'll get better... Maybe you'll get two next time." She started laughing again. His cheeks burned as he stuffed the paper into his pocket. "Heh, whatever..." He mumbled.

Some loud noise caught there attention and they looked over to find some other soldiers crowded around Black Star.

"I said it before, didn't I? I am the greatest!" Walking up to him they could see Black Star holding up his target. 3 neat little holes punched through the center of the target. Souls jaw fell open and all the officers guffawed.

"No way in Hell!" Liz marched up to him. Patty and Kidd to inspected the paper. "Quite impressive..." Kidd mumbled. Patty looked awed as well.

"Do it again." Liz all but growled. Black Star smirked, cocking his gun. Turning back to the range and settling into his stance he fired off there rapid shots. He pulled in the target and presented three stupefied officers with a target exactly like the last one.

"I guess he's not useless after all... The Colonel will be glad to hear it." Liz piped up. Kidd nodded. "Indeed she will. She'll be ecstatic to learn we have such a fantastic shot on base." Soul frowned listening to Kidd talk about how happy the Colonel would be with Black Star. He scowled.

What was this feeling? Like... Anger... But there was no reason to be mad at Black Star... Hell this was the only thing the blue haired man hadn't screwed up since they'd arrived. He shook his head. It was probably just that Black Star was so good at this, and he could barely hit the target, not to mention Liz had been making fun of him too.

"Soul! Hey Soul did you see!" Black Star waved the paper in front of him. His face stretched into a delirious grin.

He smirked. He was happy for his friend. "Yea, cool job Black Star." He nodded. "So how did you do?" Black Star asked curiously. Soul could fell some of the heat from his earlier embarrassment come back.

"Oh... You know... Alright..." He mumbled. "Let me see." Black Star held out his hand. "Oh...You don't wanna see it..." He had to get Black Star off him about his target. "I didn't do quite as well as you..." Black Star swelled and Soul smirked inside. _'That got him.'_

"No need to worry Soul, you can't expect to do as well as I, the man who will surpass god!" He laughed. Soul just nodded. Stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

><p>Maka stepped through the mess hall doors. The tables were crowded and loud as usual. She walked into the back, behind the counter into the kitchen, where Liz was pouring leftovers into bins. She gave a quick salute. "Colonel." She greeted. Maka nodded back, making a tray for herself.<p>

"How did things go at the range today?" Liz laid the spoon down and turned to face her. As she picked up a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. "You won't believe who the best shot is, better than me, maybe even." That got her attention. "Who?" She asked taking a drink.

"Star." Water sprayed out of Maka's mouth. "What?" She asked turning to the grinning Lieutenant, water dripping down her chin.

"Star, Black Star." Maka wiped her mouth. "Well how do you like that? He's not a worthless lump after all." Liz nodded. "Something else too, your prize soldier, Soul Eater?" Maka rolled her eyes but a small smile tugged at her lips. She still couldn't believe he had really changed his name to that.

"I haven't seen as bad a shot as him since you." she chuckled. Maka frowned, but looked intrigued all the same. She didn't expect that. He showed amazing aptitude for everything else, and Liz's comment was really saying something. She herself was an awful shot. Screw a barn, she couldn't hit the ocean if she fell out of a boat.

"That bad, huh?" Maka quietly. Liz's head cocked back to the ceiling. "Out of three shots one clipped the white edge of the paper..." Maka nodded. "Right, thanks for the update." She nodded and Maka left the mess hall.

Walking down the sandy roads that trailed around the base. Hands behind her back and in thought. At least she didn't have to brand Star a complete failure, but what to do about Eater? Not that there was much to do, he would get a little better.

She had. Not much but good enough so she at least put all three bullets through the paper. Perhaps, like her, hand to hand would be better suited for him. Walking past the barracks something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking up she saw him.

Sitting outside the men's barrack, hunched over a piece of paper. She stopped for a second, before walking up to him.

"Eater." His head shot up. "Oh, Colonel." He went to stand but she waved him off. "You don't have to stand." He nodded, lowering himself back to the ground.

"It's 98 degrees. What are you doing out here?" He cast a glance over his shoulder. "It... Was a little loud in the barracks." She peered into the barracks through the window. Black Star Stood on his bunk. Waving around a target from the range, presumably his, and shouting.

" I can see that... I heard he did exceptionally well." He nodded silently. It was still a little surprising for everyone who knew the man.

"I also heard how you did." He frowned, clenching his fists. "I've never fired a gun before alright!" He snarled. Maka was taken aback for a second. For once she would let it go that she was his superior officer.

"There's no need to snap." He glared up at her, forgetting himself. "You know, I'm not supposed to be your friend, but since your only friend here is only adding oil to the fire I'll tell you, I wasn't any better either when I started, I'm still not very good honestly."

He was surprised by the omission. Not just that she couldn't shoot, but the Colonel didn't strike him as someone who would admit her shortcomings easily.

She was looking out at the sand in the distance. "So don't worry about it, Eater. You'll get better, even if only a little, you will." She pulled her cap down a little farther.

"Soul." She looked up. "What?" She asked surprised. "Soul, if were gonna keep having these little chats, you can just call me Soul, Colonel." Maka seemed to think about it. "That really isn't appropriate for someone of my rank.." He looked down at the sand. "However I suppose since it's just you and me, and you don't tell anyone, I could do that." She gave a small smirk. He gave her his shark-like grin.

"Don't think for one second though that you can call me by name, Soul." He stared surprised at her. "I'm still a Colonel, and the second highest ranking officer on this base, unranked soldiers can't just call me by name." She turned her nose up.

He scratched the back of his head. Maka smirked. "Get a patch on that jacket of yours, and then maybe we'll talk." She smiled at him before turning on heel and marching toward her tent.

Soul silently watched her go. A patch huh?

He looked back down at the paper on his lap. All he'd managed was a "Dear Wes." But now he knew what to say in response to his brother's letter from the day of the survival exercise 3 weeks earlier.

"_Dear Wes,_

_I'm fine. Life in the army is different, but not unpleasant. I'm not coming back; tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans that. I'm Soul Eater now._

_Also, I'm not sure if I can call it happiness, but partly in thanks to a particular officer here on base, I've found new ambition, besides my music, and I'm going to see where it takes me._

_Yours truly,_

_Soul Eater_

Folding It up Soul went inside to slip the letter into an envelope, for Chrona to send out with the mail.

* * *

><p>Alright, Chapter 5 up. I really am enjoying writing this. SO enjoy and review! ~Malthazar LOS<p>

(Also, terms you may not know.)

CO - Commanding officer

MRE - can't remember what it stands for but it's a sealed up meal.


	6. Gift To You

Chapter 6 – Gift To You

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous! They'd been at this for over a week and still he couldn't shoot worth a crap. He snarled at the target. It was like it was mocking him! He had 3 bullets left; he could try one more time for the morning.<p>

He lined up carefully trying to keep sight on the target. Gently he squeezed the trigger firing off the last bullets he had. He slipped the gun back into the holster and pulled the target back in.

Soul sighed. Well... It was better than the last few. He finally had all the bullets in the paper. One just barely in the first yellow ring and the other to in the white corners

He stuffed the paper into his pocket. _'Screw this.' _He scowled stomping back to the barracks, he had another half hour before the morning bell rang. Enough time to eat breakfast. He trotted into the mess hall. The line was empty, but Liz was nowhere in sight.

He leaned over the counter, trying to peek into the back. "Hey, Liz, where ya at?" The doors leading to the kitchen swung open and Liz came out, a giant pot of oatmeal in hand.

"Hey Soul." She greeted setting the pot down. Cigarette hanging precariously from her lips. "You're up early." She mused. He shrugged "I was out practicing again this morning." She nodded. "Make any headway with that yet." She asked stirring the colorless slop. He gave another lazy shrug. "I can get all the bullets in the target now, they still suck but... You know..."

She smirked. "I'm surprised. I thought for sure you'd never hit the damn thing." He scowled at her but she just smiled at him.

She spooned a bowl of oatmeal and handed it to him. As she did he noticed the Colonel in the kitchen door. _'Perfect' _"You better put that out before the Colonel catches you..." Liz snorted. "I ain't been caught yet, and what the Colonel doesn't know won't hurt her."

He shrugged. "If you say so..." He sat at a table facing the kitchen but near the door. Just in case.

"First Lieutenant Thompson!" Liz jumped with a slight shriek. "Ah, Colonel!" She jumped turning around. Soul watched with a grin as there superior chewed her out for her smoking in the mess hall.

He snickered as he finished his bowl and set it where the dirty ones went. When he was sure the Colonel wasn't looking but Liz was he gave a quick two finger salute as he slid out the door.

He slipped out of the mess hall and back to the men's barracks as the bell rang. He unbuckled the holster from around his waist and set it in his footlocker. The sergeant said they wouldn't need them today.

"Come on Black Star, wake up. It's breakfast time." He gave a small shake to the snoring lump. A low grumble was Soul's only reply. He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Black Star, get up you lazy sack." He shoved a little harder. A hand slid out from under the blanket and swung out at him blindly.

"Ugh... Hmm, go away." He mumbled. Soul glared. _'If that's how he wants it...'_Soul climbed up the ladder so he stood over Black Stars bunk. Gripping the bottom of the blanket in both hands he ripped it off. "Get up!"

"GAH!" Black Star screamed rolling off the bunk in a panic. Soul grinned _'Another reason why the bottom is better' _Tossing the blanket back onto the bed Soul dropped off the ladder with a quiet thump.

"Glad to see you're awake." He mumbled with a sly smirk on his lips. Black Star cursed at him as he sat up and rubbed his head. "If you want breakfast you better hustle to the hall. Black Star just scowled at him as he hurried to get dressed.

"Hey Maggots, Mail Call!" They both looked up as Ragnarok strutted through the barrack door with a few boxes under arm and a sack of mail over his shoulder.

Soul and Black Star both didn't pay much attention; they didn't normally get any mail. Ragnarok came up to them. "Star, Eater, Here." He handed them both a box. Soul looked it over curiously. 'Manhattan NY' was stamped on the outside. It had to be from his brother. He held it in his hands testingly. It was about 5 feet long and was fairly heavy; it made no noise when he gave it a gentle shake.

Today was the 24th of December so if he had to guess it was a Christmas present from his brother. He slid it under his bed. He would open it up later.

Black Star was excitedly ripping his open. Soul watched with a slight grin as packing peanuts were flung on the floor. Finally he found his prize. From inside the box Black Star pulled out a black leather gun holster. Silver metal stars studded all around the belt. The stars shined in the light of the florescence hanging over head. The leather also had a tantalizing sheen to it.

Black Star looked thunderstruck. "Wow." Soul mumbled. Black Star ran his hands over the belt, too distracted too see the card that had fallen out of the box. Soul picked it up and read it out loud.

"_Black Star,_

_Your mother and I are very proud of all the hard work you've put into your firearm training, we got the target in the mail."_

Soul stopped at that. "You sent them your target?" He asked dubiously. Black Star just grinned. Soul rolled his eyes, picking up where he left off.

"_We hope you'll enjoy this Christmas present and think of us while you're there, thinking of you always._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad."_

Soul handed him the card which Black Star took and looked over himself. A small smile on his face. Soul just smiled. It'd been a while since he'd seen Black Stars parents. You couldn't forget them though. Sid and Nygus were... An odd pair to say the least. Especially if you didn't know they were Black Stars adoptive parents. They'd adopted him when he was 3. Sid was an ex-army man himself who'd taught Black Star to shoot.

Not much else had set in though apparently as Soul shivered at the memory of the other day at grenade practice. He shivered. That had been close.

Black Star was still running his hands over the leather when the bell rang again. Black Star scowled. Now he didn't get to eat breakfast. He put the holster in his footlocker and he and Soul started for the field.

Lining up with everyone else they were surprised to see their superior officers dressed in sandy colored camo similar to theirs. A large metal box set in front of them.

"Good morning maggots!" Patty greeted. "We'll be playing a little war game today. You'll be on your own in 'Enemy' territory. We..." She waved a hand at herself and the other officers. Maka, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Ragnarok and Tsubaki. "Are the enemy!"

"But there's twice as many of us as there are you," Ford piped up from down the line. Patty laughed maniacally.

"Don't forget soldier." Maka called his attention. "That we're officers for a reason." Her face was set in a stony expression. "Now come up and grab a gun!" They all did and when Soul got to the front and his was handed to them he did a double take.

"A paintball gun?" Maka turned to him with a grin. "That's right. Soldiers have blue, and we have red." Everyone back in line Maka continued to explain. "We'll be driven out to the ruins were you'll all be dropped off." _'The ruins' _Soul frowned it was a place a few miles outside the base. It was exactly like it sounded.

It was used for these kinds of exercises. It was mountains of sand, concrete pillars, metal walls and the like. It was like a giant hide and seek playground. Only more hot...and ominous.

"Alright everyone lets head out!"

* * *

><p>Soul peaked around corner. It <em>looked <em>clear, but he'd seen 2 guys get sniped in red paint already. He could hear the echoing of the sergeant's psychotic laughter. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he crawled along the shadow of the wall. He could sneak and hide as well as any of them, but he knew he's never shoot one of the officers with his gun skills.

"Hey Soul." He went to scream but a hand covered his mouth quickly. Black Star's head popped into his line of sight. He pulled back his hand and held up a finger to his lips. Soul nodded. He knew who Black Star was looking for. He wanted revenge for all the times the Sergeant had shot him. He had on the most serious face Soul had ever seen on him.

Black Star gave him a nod before running off into the ruins. Soul shook his head. '_May the Sergeant have mercy on his soul. '_He thought with a sigh. Patty would tear him a new one, and then tear that one out too. Soul ran off. Looking over he smirked at his good luck. Liz was a few yards away, looking in the other direction. He raised his riffle and took aim. She was the best shot on base. Her and black Star were still having contests to decide who the best was.

If he could take her out it would go a long way to make this game a little safer, he knew Kidd and Patty could shoot, he didn't know about Tsubaki, Chrona or Ragnarok, but he knew Maka couldn't. He fired 3 shots.

They all missed.

**"Shit!" **He took off as she came after him.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun!" Patty laughed. Glancing at Black Star. He scowled, every few inches was covered in red paint splotches and welts to match. Soul rubbed his sore stomach. He'd tripped trying to get away from Liz and after she'd caught up she stood over him and let loose.<p>

The line of red spotted soldiers stood haggard looking and tired. The line of officers across from them stood grinning and clean as when they'd begun.

"Alright everyone, since its Christmas Eve you're all released early to enjoy yourself. There will be a party at the mess hall at nineteen hundred hours. Dismissed!" There were some cheers as everyone left. Soul made quick work of a shower and changed.

It was dark already when he came out and went to his footlocker. He picked up his gun and went straight for the range. Today had been a disaster. He wouldn't have hit Liz if he'd had a rocket launcher.

He was out there for at least 20 minutes before he realized he wasn't alone.

"How long are you gonna stay out here?" His head snapped to the side. Maka stood, arms crossed across her chest.

He frowned. Lowering his gun. "Till I can do better." He mumbled. Looking back out at the target hanging in the darkness. Maka frowned. "Shooting out here in the dark isn't going to really improve your accuracy, Soul." He didn't look up. He could do better than he had been. He had to. After a minute of his silence she sighed, arms dropping to her sides.

"Here." He jolted when her hand wrapped around his around the handle of the gun, her other hand on his back.

"First your grip's too tight, and you're too tense." He swallowed hard trying to relax. She was too close. "Now don't over think it, just watch your target and shoot." Her finger over his squeezed and he pulled the trigger.

Stepping back she reeled in the target, handing it to him. The hole was in the 40. "There.." He looked up at her stunned. "You see.. You were just over thinking it." He nodded folding up the target and sticking it in his pocket. "I just want to be able to at least get all my shots in the target, I think I'm the worst shot on this base, present company not excluded."

She gave a small laugh. "It takes practice Soul; you shouldn't be surprised by that. I pulled Black Star's records too, the other night." Soul looked over curiously. "His dads an ex green beret. After I saw that his shooting ability isn't all that surprising. He's obviously been taught army style shooting."

Soul nodded, a frown still marred his face. "Your father is a rich business man, and you never fired a gun before in your life." He smirked at that.

"You can't force something like this." She scolded. He scratched the back of his sheepishly. She smiled. "Now give it a break and go relax." He nodded. "Right." He stopped short. "Colonel..." She gave a nod for him to continue.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas." She smiled. "You're welcome and you too."

He strolled back to the barracks and flopped onto his bunk. He picked a packing peanut off his bed curiously. He sat up quickly. His brother had sent him something.

He reached underneath and pulled the box out from under the bunk. He took his knife and cut away the tape. He flipped the top off and pulled away the paper. His eyes widened. At the black case inside the box. The tell-tale shape of a guitar.

He pulled it out and unzipped the case inside was a shiny new guitar. Black all around the body fading into a dark blood red in the center. He gave it a slow strum. He smirked. Tuned to perfection, he shouldn't have expected anything else from his brother.

He picked the envelope out of the box and pulled out the paper inside.

_Soul,_

_Glad to hear it, but don't forget about your old ambitions._

_Yours truly,_

_Wes_

_P.S. Merry Christmas_

Soul grinned. His old ambitions. He could only guess that he meant his musical talent. He strummed the guitar again. Well, it wasn't a piano, but it was nice all the same. He sat back on his pillow and played a few chords.

He could hear the party in mess hall was in full swing. He sat up taking his guitar with him he threw on his cap and went down to the mess hall.

He peeked inside and it wasn't long before Black Star grabbed him. Seeing his new guitar he prodded him to play a tune. Soul rolled his eyes. He could smell the liquor on his best friend's breath.

"Come on, who wants him to play?" Black Star jumped up on a table and shouted at the crowed, who bellowed back at him in a resounding 'yes'. Soul gave a light embarrassed chuckle. He nodded. Trying to think of a holiday song he knew how to play on guitar. After a second. He strummed the guitar and began to pick out 'Let it snow."

There were claps and the occasional slurred lyric belted out of the crowed. Black Star leading the way as he hopped over tables laughing and singing the lyrics he remembered.

The officers sitting at their own table laughed and clapped as well. Patty eventually joining Black Star on the tables and Liz throwing back shots with Ragnarok. When he finished a few other medleys he couldn't help but grin, and stood.

"Any requests?" there were some shouts but his eyes landed on his quiet Colonel. Who stood now and was waving her hand in the air. "Play Jingle Bell Rock!" She yelled to be heard over the crowed. With a sharp grin he took his cap off and gave a bow before plopping his hat back onto his head and strumming out the upbeat tune. Kidd raised a brow at that before turning to the Colonel. Maka for her part turned her head away. Red splotched her cheeks.

Kidd gave a small smile. Maka caught his eye and glared. "What?" She growled. He held his hands up in defense. "Nothing, nothing at all Colonel." The smile never left his face.

Maka turned, scowling back too watch, Patty and Black Star dance around the tables to Soul's music. She couldn't help it when her gaze strayed back to the red eyed man playing the guitar.

* * *

><p>I've been getting such nice reviews, thank you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

(Also I apologize to anyone who celebrates something other than Xmas, I just don't know much about anything else.) ~Malthazar LOS


	7. Earning Your Stripes

Chapter 7 – Earning Your Stripes

* * *

><p>Soul straightened his uniform for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes. He looked in the mirror and gave a sharp grin. "Finally we're graduating from basic." He grinned at Black Star, who nodded vigorously with a delirious grin plastered on his face.<p>

"Yup, now I get to work with the heavy arsenal, maybe even a tank!" He smiled deviously. Soul stopped, and looked back at his friend through the reflection of the mirror

'_Black Star...in a tank?'_Soul paled. "Yeeeeaaah...sure Black Star." He gave a shaky smile to his blue haired comrade. _'Like the Colonel would be as stupid as to let you drive a tank.' _He mentally shook his head.

Soul adjusted the cap on his head. They 'graduated' today, and tomorrow he would start on the Colonel's squad learning army style martial arts. He thought originally you had to learn both, but found later on you had to pick one and that was what you would specialize in.

So from that point on he would be working with the Colonel every day.

He fidgeted a little at that thought as his mind drifted back to Christmas Eve when he'd been out on the shooting range. Her hand wrapped around his much larger one, aiming his gun at the target. He rubbed his hand subconsciously. It had been about a week but he could still feel the ghost of her hand on his. Small, but rougher than any of the girls he'd known back in Manhattan. Calloused with unyielding days of labor he was sure.

He knew at 23, she wasn't a Colonel for nothing. He continued to stare off into space until his eyes focused on the boot heading towards his face. "Shit!" He managed to duck just in time for it to sail harmlessly over his head.

His head whipped around to Black Star who stood, fists on his hips, glaring. "I've been calling your name for five minutes, the bell rang, let's go damnit!" Soul scowled at him before they headed out to the court yard, the newly graduated soldiers lined up perfectly.

Soul looked around lazily. He wouldn't be seeing some of these people again; at least half were leaving for other bases where they would learn other specialties. Black Star was doing artillery so he was staying to learn under Kidd and in another few days of so a new batch of recruits would show up, to start the process all over again.

To the sides were civilians, friends and family come to see the graduation of their sons and daughters, brothers and sisters or husbands and wives. Soul gave a silent snort. He sure as hell wasn't going to hold his breath for his parents to be there.

They all stood in front of the officers, straight as arrows. Brigadier General Stein, whom no one save for the Colonel saw very much stood in front of them in full regalia, he had more metals and ribbons then Soul had ever seen.

The Colonel stood behind him, also decked out, she also had a few colorful trinkets pinned to here jacket, he squinted and was sure that one he saw was a purple heart, but from this distance he wasn't sure. Kidd stood next to her, he wasn't as decorated as his superiors but he two or three pinned on both sides of his jacket. Soul smirked. Probably so he would be symmetrical. The other officers stood behind them in a straight line, all of them in full uniform.

Stein cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention and the mumbling quieted into silence.

"Today we are here to see the beginning of your new careers." He addressed the soldiers before him. "The beginning of your journey as functioning members of this army. A journey that as you know has and will be a long and arduous one." Soldiers all around him fidgeted in the heat. "You will sweat and bleed again before this journey is over."

_'When was this supposed to become motivational and not sound like hell' _Soul wondered grumpily as he boiled inside his uniform.

"So it is now that you will begin your new lives, the lives of the proud, the lives of the brave, and the lives of Soldiers!" He was all but shouting, but he was drowned out by the cheers of the soldiers in the crowed.

The soldiers parted ways, some talked amongst themselves, many went and greeted there family and friends. Soul tugged at the hot itchy jacket of his uniform. It was so hot.

"Private Eater." Soul spun around on his heels the second his eyes landed one Stein his hand shot up into a tight salute.

"Brigadier General." He acknowledged his superior. Stein gave and a nod and Souls hands retreated behind his back, at ease. He noticed the Colonel and Kidd behind him.

"It is my understanding from more than a few officers on this base that you've shown a great amount of enthusiasm, tenacity and success in most of your training." He was quiet as if waiting for an answer. Soul swallowed.

"I do the best I can Sir." Stein gave a sharp nod, and then seemed to soften a bit. "Then it is with pride I present you with this." He held out two badges, each with two yellow stripes. Soul reached out slowly, unsure, and took them.

"I am happy to promote you from E-1 to E-4, Congratulations, Corporal Eater."

_'Two stripes, Corporal?' _Soul was floored.

"Thank you Sir... But..." Stein gave a slight cock of his head. "What, you may speak freely." Soul swallowed.

"Sir, aren't there two ranks between Private and Corporal though?" Stein reached up and twisted the screw in his head. It was all Soul could do not to jump at the sight.

"Yes, however, I believe this promotions is well deserved, I've heard of the incident at the mountains, you saved Colonel Albarn here from being crushed to death, not to mention carrying back Private Star, and keeping up with everyone. You worked hard then, and I know you'll work even harder in the future." He saluted and Soul was quick to salute back unable to control the grin on his face. Stein walked away followed by the Colonel and Kidd. As she walked by him he swore he saw her smile at him.

He looked down at the stripes in his hand and his chest swelled with pride. He knew these were special stickers to stick on his jacket, a symbol of his promotion; he'd would have to go and see Chrona and Ragnarok to get new dregs with the stripes sewn in, but still. He was rather proud of himself.

"Soul!" Soul looked up Black Star was jogging up to him, grinning. "Guess who's here." He smiled turning, following at a slower pace were two faces Soul hadn't seen in a while.

"It's good to see you again, Soul." Nygus smiled warmly at him. Soul smiled. He'd always liked Black Star's mom. She was cool and down to earth, and so much warmer than his own mother. Whom he would describe as a rather frigid woman.

"You've grown into quite a fine young man Soul." Sid gave him a hard pat on the back. Soul flinched under the rough treatment of the larger man.

"It's good to see both of you again too." Soul smiled. Black Star spotted the yellow stripes in his hand. "Whatcha got Soul?" Black Star snagged the stripes out of his hand. He held them up, inspecting them. Soul smiled broadly as he took them back from Black Star.

"I got promoted." He held them up grinning. Black Star guffawed. "What, no way!" Trying to snatch the stripes of Soul's outstretched hand. He yanked them back, a devilish grin on his face.

"That's right; you're looking at _Corporal _Eater now." He puffed his chest out. Black Star scowled, crossing his arms. "Eater?" Sid asked questioningly. Soul scratched the back of his head. "Yea...I changed my last name to Eater...I'm sure Black Star told you about the fall out with my family." He shrugged.

Both parents shot a glance to each other before nodding. "Well, congratulations on your promotion Soul." Nygus smiled at him. Sid nodded. "Yes, well done."

Black Star sighed, scratching the back of his head then sighed. "Yea, good job Soul, you deserve it." He smiled, giving Soul a hard clap on the arm.

He grinned. "Thanks."

"You're both allowed off base now that you're graduated, why don't we take the both of you out to dinner to celebrate?" Sid smiled at them. Nygus nodded her agreement. Black Star grinned ear to ear. "YEA!" He cheered.

"That's really nice of you guys but..." Black Star slung his arm around Souls shoulders. "Come on man, I know you're tired of MREs and army slop... Come on... Real food..." He tantalized Soul felt his mouth water and he thought about it only a minute before he caved.

"Yea... Okay, thanks for inviting me." He grinned at his best friends parents who smiled back.

* * *

><p>It was rather cool were he stood, leaning against the cement wall that separated the gun range from the rest of the camp. The moon shone brightly overhead. Illuminating the desert sands with a white glow. He blew out a long stream of air, watching the white cloud of his breath float away before fading into the night's nothingness.<p>

He ran his hands over the bright yellow stripes, he still hadn't stuck them too his jacket yet. Soul leaned his head back, blowing out another cloud of air. He closed his eyes. Relishing the quiet cold.

"Still haven't put those on yet?" Scarlet eyes snapped open and he looked too see the Colonel standing there, hands shoved into the pockets of her heavy jacket. He couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto his face,

He shrugged. "No..." She walked up next to him and pulled her hands out of the recesses of her coat. "Here." She held her hands out. He stared only for a moment before placing the stripes into her outstretched palms. She peeled the paper back of the cloth and gently pressed the double stripe patch onto his left arm. Soul watched her hands with rapt interest; he could feel the warmth from her hands seeping through his sleeve. She smoothed it before doing the right one.

Stepping back she admired her handiwork with a critical eye before smiling to herself. "There, you look great now." She smiled up at him. He returned the smile.

"Can't believe I got promoted straight out of basic." She leaned against the wall next to him. "You earned it Soul."

They were quiet for a few moments until she finally broke the silence. "You know Soul." He turned to better look at her. She wasn't looking at him though she was staring out at the sand.

"I never did thank you." He cocked his head curiously. "Thanked me for what?" She turned to look up at him. "From most certainly being crushed to death by Black Star on the mountain."

His lips formed an 'O'. He just shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, it was just instinct... Your welcome though." He quickly added. Not trying to make light of her thanks.

She nodded. "Why are you just standing out here?" He blew out a long streaming cloud of air; it billowed around them before fading away.

"Just enjoying the night, it's not too bad being out here at night; it feels like the surface of the sun during the day." She gave a small chuckle and nod. "Yea, but you get used to it after a while..." They sank back into a comfortable silence for several minutes before Soul thought of something.

"Hey." She jumped at the sudden call. She looked up at him curiously "Earlier today at the graduation, did you have a purple heart?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, yea I did, I got that a couple years ago, and there was a border skirmish with Arachnea the country that neighbors ours to the north. I got shot in the shoulder while I was protecting the Major." Soul was wide eyed.

"The Major as in OUR Major, Tsubaki?" She nodded. "Yea, she was a field medic during the skirmish. She was tending a wounded soldier." "Wow... That must have been scary..." She was silent her eyes half lidded as she looked out at the moonlit sand.

"Yea... It was... I was scared... For my friends, my comrades, not for myself." She reached up and grabbed her left shoulder.

"It definitely hurt, but... I wasn't scared for my own life... I knew what I was getting into when I joined. Besides, it makes for a good story, and the scar reminds my friends and subordinates..."

Soul wasn't sure to ask, but it didn't seem to be a touchy subject. "Reminds them of what?" He asked quietly but genuinely curious.

She looked up at him and smiled "How far I'll go to protect them." She turned to face him. "It's also nice to know that every once in a while someone is watching out for me." She looked at him meaningfully. He knew she could see the red tinting his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a small smile on his face. She shoved her hands back into her pockets.

"It's starting to get really cold... Should probably head back..." He nodded, kicking off the wall. They walked back to the barracks in a nice quiet. They stopped in front of the men's barracks.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning for the start of hand to hand." He nodded as she stated off.

"Goodnight Soul." She called quietly. "Goodnight..." He smiled pointed teeth poking out between his lips. "..Maka."

She had stopped and her head whipped around so fast Soul thought she might have whiplash. Her mouth started to open. More than likely to reprimand him. He patted the insignia on his right arm. Her mouth closed in understanding.

She had said when he got a patch he could call her by name. She smiled, eyes closed and turned back, starting to walk again. He hand stuck up in a wave.

He smiled walking into the men's barracks. He shed his jacket, setting it on his footlocker. He dug out a piece of paper and a pen.

"_Dear Wes,_

_Graduated from basic today. I'm officially a soldier..."_

He stopped pen tapping his lips as he thought. He smiled putting the pen back to the paper.

"_..And guess who got promoted to the rank of Corporal?" _He grinned.

Maka walked back to her tent in the cool night air leisurely. Willing the red on her cheeks to go down and the feeling of the shiver that ran up her spine when Soul had let her name pass his lips to subside.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait, I got busy with a few things and then a few days ago I borrowed a game from a friend and have been glued to my couch in front of the TV ever since...<p>

I finally pulled myself away so I could update for you guys. I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up sooner than this one.

~Malthazar LOS


	8. Kiss It Better

Chapter 8 – Kiss It Better

* * *

><p>Soul yawned as he waved bye to Black Star, who in his opinion, was way to chipper for 5AM. He stretched his arms out above his head, they gave a satisfying 'pop' and he smiled as he made his way to the other side of the base. He'd never really been on this side of the base before, since it was where the hand to hand was always held.<p>

He rounded another corner and there it was. A large metal building, seemingly like all the rest. Camo painted with a white skull painted next to the door, beneath it in white paint and big block army lettering was 'Training Room'. Looking closely beneath that someone had scratched into the paint 'Colonel Albarn's Dojo of Pain'. Soul smirked as he pushed through the doors.

There were about four of the soldiers Soul had graduated with, but what surprised him was the Major and Sergeant Major were there. Tsubaki, noticing him, waved him over with a smile on her face. He smiled back; there was just something... Sweet and motherly almost, about the bases resident nurse that made you smile.

"Good morning, Soul." He grinned. "Good morning Major..." He turned and saw Patty looking at him eyes narrowed. "Uh...good morning to you too Sergeant Major." He gave a nervous smile. She grinned. "Mornin' Corporal!" She sang.

Tsubaki perked up. "That's right, you were promoted, congratulations Soul!" He continued to smile; he couldn't help how he stood a little taller and a little straighter at the mention of his new rank. "Thanks, hey, where's the Colonel?" His eyes wandered the building. There were large square mats spread out across the room. The walls were lined with training equipment of all sorts. He even noticed some weapons on the walls. Nothing deadly. Wooden staffs, swords and the like.

Tsubaki gave a noncommittal shrug. "Were all early, but she'll be here right on the dot." She gave a small smile. Soul watched the soft spoken Major for a moment. He now understood in part why she had such high respect for the younger women. He would probably feel quite grateful to someone who took a bullet for him too.

Right as the clock read 5:30 the door swung open and Maka strode through the doors. One glance and Soul quickly noticed a change in her appearance. She wore the same boots, the legs of her camo pants tucked inside her boots, a sandy colored camo shirt tucked into her pants and a dark green belt cinched around her small waist. She was however minus her ever present hat and her signature pigtails were gone, replaced with a high and tight ponytail, and a pair of black fingerless gloves covered her hands.

"Alright time to get to work. We'll start with the basics for today. Everyone pair up." With only 8 people in the training room it was only a minute before Soul found himself as the only person without a partner. He looked back up at his CO who smirked before beckoning him over with a finger. He gulped before making his way to the center mat. He could hear Patty giggling, probably at him.

"It looks like you'll be my partner for your hand to hand, Soul." He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. This didn't seem like something he was gonna have much fun with.

Tsubaki gave a sad shake of her head. "Poor Soul, what a way to get broken into hand to hand combat..." Patty laughed. "She won't kill him, and if she does then he just wasn't tough enough." Tsubaki sighed as Patty laughed. She had the sinking suspicion she might be seeing Soul in her infirmary sometime soon.

"Alright, first off we'll start with basic attack and defense, pay attention!"

Soul gulped as she stared hard at the other newbies before turning her stone hard eyes on him. He stiffened. "Alright, Corporal, I'm going to attack you, I want you to fend me off best you can." Staring into her eyes, like green steel he felt his own resolve harden. He gave a sharp nod mimicking her stance and holding up his hands, palms open to try and catch or block whatever she was about to throw at him. She smirked at him, dark green eyes sparking and he faltered.

There was a flash of movement; he only just managed to bring his arms together to stop the kick to his gut. He cringed at the sting in his arms, but he didn't have time to worry about that as the same leg he had just blocked swung down, kicking his feet out from under him. His back met the mat with a loud 'smack'.

"Ugh. Did anyone see the truck that just hit me?" he mumbled quietly to himself. Maka smiled as she offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. "Alright, those are the basic leg attacks were going to learn today, now I'll teach you how to block against them and you'll practice on each other.

"Alright Eater, attack me." After his trip to the mat you didn't have to tell him twice, almost as quick as Maka his knee rose to his chest and his foot shot out toward her midsection. Her arms crossed in front of her stomach blocking the kick. Reeling his foot back he let the momentum carry it down to try and sweep her legs out from under her. She side stepped him and the momentum carried him around, her leg flung out knocking his only grounded foot out from under him.

He landed flat on his back once more and groaned. He rolled over onto his stomach with a groan as she spoke to everyone in the room. "And that is how you counter attack." Soul drug himself to his knees. "Any questions?" She asked. There were, of course, none. "Alright, now practice that." Soul got himself to his feet and turned back to her. She cracked her knuckles and held up her fists. Now he knew, whoever had scratched 'Dojo of pain' out front hadn't been kidding.

* * *

><p>"Ow, Ow!" Tsubaki mumbled 'sorry' as she applied the salve to Soul's busted lip. She pulled back inspecting the large split. "There... All done; now you just have to wait for it to heal." Soul nodded rubbing the section of his mouth that still stung but had no salve on it. Maka threw one hard punch. That was damn sure, and it had been an accident. He knew he was blushing as he thought about the moment his foot had snagged on the mat causing him to trip just as Maka was throwing a punch at his chest that wasn't meant too really do damage except as he tripped his mouth was where his chest had been.<p>

He moved his jaw around experimentally. He was sore, but nothing seemed to be broke or out of place. Just as Tsubaki put away the salve Kidd stuck his head inside the infirmary door. "Tsubaki, it's Black Star again... He's had another... Accident..." With that he disappeared.

Tsubaki shook her head with a slight giggle. "Not many days go by that he doesn't have an accident." She turned back to him. "Whenever you're ready you can go." He nodded with a grateful smile. She picked up her medical bag and left. Soul got off the stool he'd been seated on picked up his hat. He turned at looked at himself in the mirror, his jaw looked to be swelling, and he'd just have to put some ice or something on it.

The infirmary doors opened and Maka walked through them. Looking around till she saw him. "Soul!" Despite the fact that not half an hour ago she had decked him in the jaw and dropped him to the mat he couldn't help but grin when she called his name. Though it hurt a bit to move his mouth.

"How's your mouth?" She was looking at it even as she asked. "Not bad, sore but not that bad." It didn't look like she believed him. "It's swollen..." He shrugged, eyes shifting away from hers. "A little." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. "Come with me." He stared at her in a stupor as she dragged him along toward the mess hall. They went through the back door straight into the kitchen. Liz was nowhere to be found.

She finally let go of his hand and flipped the lid up on a one of the freezers in the kitchen, she dug around before pulling out as white plastic bag of peas. "Here." She pressed it to his jaw. "Keep that pressed onto it and the swelling should go down soon." His hand covered hers over the bag, holding it in place as she slipped her hand out from under his.

"Thanks." he mumbled, moving it to where it was the sorest. She nodded. "You wouldn't need it if I hadn't socked you." She looked away from him. He watched her quietly for a moment before responding. She looked almost guilty.

"Well, it is hand to hand combat..." He mumbled behind the bag of frozen peas. "I wasn't supposed to bust your lip open though, especially on day one." He smirked, but grimaced as it pulled at the split in his lip. "You wouldn't have if I hadn't tripped." He chuckled as he moved the bag around.

"Still..." He cut her off. "Maka, don't worry about it. It was an accident." He smiled, the twitch in his eyes betraying the pain the simple expression gave him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself, her half lidded gaze seemed too look past him before turning away from him, nodding. "Well, were all done for today. I'll see you in the morning." She walked toward the door quickly.

"Maka..." He called but the door was already swinging shut. He frowned, ruby orbs staring after her. "I need to cook those tonight so put 'em back when you're done."

He looked up and out of nowhere Liz was standing at the large stove in the kitchen. Grinning at him over her shoulder, cigarette hanging on her lips per her usual.

"How long have you been there?" He demanded. She shrugged, turning back to the stove. "A while, not long, who am I to decide the relativity of time?" He scowled at the ambiguous answer. "But forget about me, what happened to you?" She hopped onto the counter next to him, taking a long drag, waiting for an explanation.

He snorted. "I became acquainted with the Colonel's fist, but it was an accident. She gave me these." He motioned to the frozen vegetables. Liz looked skeptical. "Are we talking about the same Colonel?" She asked. "Colonel Albarn...about this tall, pigtails, green eyes?" Soul rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. That Colonel..." He grumbled. "I find that hard to believe..." She mumbled blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Soul watched her curiously. "Why?" She shrugged. "The Colonel is kinda like Patty in that regard; she'll kick your ass and tell you to stop whining about all the blood." She barked out a laugh. Soul blinked. That didn't really sound like the Maka he'd come to know.

She stubbed her cigarette out in the sink before slinging a dish towel over her shoulder. "Honestly though, she's been acting kinda weird lately, not as harsh as she was before, which is weird considering the competition this year..." She seemed to be mumbling to herself as she walked through the doors out to the dining area. Soul watched her go quietly.

'Competition? What was she talking about?"

He pulled the peas away and touched his jaw gently. It felt like the swelling had gone down some. He dropped the peas back into the freezer before walking out of the mess hall and shoving his hands into his pockets. As soon as the feeling returned to his jaw it was gonna hurt like hell. He suppressed the scowl that tried to rise onto his face, best to try not and move it to much.

He walked in silence back to the barracks, she said they were finished for the day, no reason to stand outside in the heat or go back to the 'Dojo of pain'. He yawned shedding his hat and jacket the second he got to his bunk. He threw them down and lay on his bunk. He spent the next few hours dozing in and out of sleep. Only to be woken up by Black Star.

"Soul! Get up!" Soul screamed rolling off his bed. He curled into a ball, growling. "Damnit Black Star, you asshole." He grumbled under his breath. He sat up and rubbed his head, flicking his white bangs out off his eyes as he glared up at Black Star who stood over him grinning. "Dinner time!" He cheered, fists pumped into the air. Soul rolled his eyes tiredly. "Ugh... Right." He grumbled standing up and pulling on his jacket and cap.

He and Black Star walked out of the barracks toward the mess hall. Black Star talking animatedly the whole way. Soul only stared ahead of him. When he finally noticed it was quiet he turned to see Black Star looking at him.

"What?" He asked irritated by the sudden attention. "What happened to you?" Black Star asked, indicating his mouth, which now sported a large black bruise in the shape of a fist. Soul couldn't help but blush. "I got punched." He grumbled, clearly not wanting too talk about it. Black Star didn't catch the hint. "Was it a really big dude in your hand to hand class?" He asked excitedly. Soul looked away cheeks flaring up. "Uh...not exactly...it was the Colonel." Black Star stared wide eyed at him, mouth hanging open. Soul scowled, before speeding up and into the mess hall away from Black Star. He grabbed a tray and stepped into line quickly. He sighed in relief when a few people got in line right after him separating himself from Black Star.

The line moved agonizingly slow. Soul sighed. "Soul..." Red eyes jerked up from the empty tray. He glanced around, spotting the spiked up blue hair of his friend. He frowned as Black Star leaned over to be seen. "Psst! Soul." He whispered loudly. Soul ignored him. Moving up in the line.

"Hey, Soul." He was talking normally now. He rolled his eyes, continuing to ignore him as he got to Liz, who smiled at him, then frowned as Black Star called out again. "Soul!" He was starting to shout.

"I could be wrong... But I think Star is trying to get your attention Soul." He grumbled under his breath. "I know..." He threw over his shoulder as he went to sit down. He looked around quickly before spotting Tsubaki waving him over to the officers table. He smiled. Black Star couldn't follow him there.

He set his tray down, Tsubaki smiling at him. "Hi Soul, how is your mouth?" She asked, looking truly concerned. He sat next to her. Patty sat next to her, Chrona and Ragnarok sat across from him one poking at his food and the other shoveling it down by the handful, respectively. "It's pretty sore, but I think I'll live." He smiled. Tsubaki returned it. "That's good." Next to her Patty giggled. "The Colonel clocked you good, Eater" Across the table Ragnarok looked up and snorted. "That definitely looks like the Colonel's work." He grunted. Chrona looked up at him.

"Didn't she do that to you, but to your eye?" He asked quietly. The other man scowled and started rubbing his knuckles into the sides of Chrona's head. "What'cha say, you punk?" He growled. "Ah, no, don't!" Soul watched the scene quietly. Ok, so his fellow Corporals were crazy too, good to know. Patty snickered again. "Yea, but she did it to Ragnarok on purpose." Ragnarok looked up and scowled at the Sergeant Major, who smiled back almost sweetly, hand wrapping around her gun. Soul and Ragnarok both gulped nervously, Ragnarok quickly going back to his food.

Soul looked around. "Where is the Colonel?" He turned to Tsubaki. "She usually eats in her quarters, but I haven't really seen her since after today's lessons. Even though the competition isn't for another 8 months she's still all stressed out." Tsubaki sighed.

"What competition?" Soul mumbled around a mouthful of peas. Tsubaki looked back up at him. "That's right; this is your first year here so you don't know. Every year in July, Fort Shibusen and Fort Stone hold what we call, 'Army games'. The best 6 from both bases pair up for three army events. A shooting competition, a team obstacle course and a tag team hand to hand fight." She explained. Soul chewed thoughtfully_ 'Fort Stone? Wasn't that the base Maka's father was in charge of?' _Tsubaki continued.

"For the past 4 years...we've lost every time, and this year Stein made Maka the captain of this year's team, but she's missing two people. She needs someone to compete in the obstacle course with Tsubaki and hand to hand with her, she wants to win badly." Patty jumped in. Soul nodded. "She wants to beat her old man..."He mumbled under his breath."Huh?" Patty didn't seem to catch his mumbling, but Tsubaki gave a sad smile, and small almost unnoticeable nod. Soul stood from the table and picked up his empty tray.

"Right, well I'll see you guys later." He gave a small wave and they nodded. He dumped his tray, giving a two finger salute to Liz behind the counter, who waved him off with her ladle. He hadn't made it very far out the doors before Black Star ran up too him.

"Soul, wait up man." Soul frowned but stopped and turned toward his short friend. "What Black Star?" Black Star stopped a few feet from him, scratching the back of his head. "I just wanted to ask how your mouth felt." Soul stared at him warily before answering. "Sore, but ok." Black Star crossed his arms, eyes closed and nodded. "Well, that's good. Let's go back to the barracks." He started walking, not waiting for Soul to follow. Soul watched his back for a minute before following. He'd been 100 percent sure Black Star was going to make fun of him. He merely followed Black Star back to the barracks, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Soul finished tuning his guitar and gave it an experimental strum. He smiled when the sounds came out perfect. The sound faded away to be replaced with Black Stars snoring. Soul glanced at the bunk above his with a roll of his eyes. He stood up off his bunk and shrugged on his jacket and plopped his hat onto his snowy head and headed out the barrack door to his spot by the firing range. He slid onto his ass, leaning against the wall. Not a breath of wind, but being January, even in the desert, it was still cold.<p>

He stared up at the moon, his mind wandering. He'd sent his letter to Wes off first thing this morning before breakfast. It would be a day or two before he got it. He wondered how he'd react to his promotion. Soul stopped and thought.

Had Wes told their parents he was still in contact with him? If so, did he tell them what he wrote, did they care? Or did they truly not acknowledge that they had ever had another child? He scowled. If that was how they wanted to be then let them. They had Wes. Older, more mature, more sophisticated and a better musician. Soul thought sourly. It must have showed.

"What's with that face?" He looked up and standing next to him, hands shoved into the pockets of her coat was Maka. "You look like your sucking on a lemon." She observed. He scowled. "Nothing, just thinking." She nodded, sliding down the wall to sit beside him. They sat quietly for a few moments.

"How's your face?" She finally asked. Looking over at him. Her mouth drawn into a sad frown and her eyes seemed to shine with guilt. He rubbed at the black and blue bruise gently, careful of his split lip. "It hurts, but not as bad as when you actually punched me." He grinned trying to lighten the mood she seemed to be in. The corner of her mouth twitched. And his grinned widened a little.

"Tsubaki said I'll be fine soon. So no need to worry, from what I've heard you have enough to worry about." She settled her confused look on him. "The competition with Fort Stone." He face lit up with understanding. "Yea... That..." She grumbled. "You want to beat him badly don't you?" He asked. She gave a firm nod. "That's all I want." He nodded.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Bet you wish your mom was here now." He jumped surprised by the comment. "Why the hell would I want my mother here?" He growled. She smirked "To kiss your booboo and make it all better." She giggled, tapping her own mouth to indicate his battered and bruised one. Soul stared at her, clearly confused.

"Huh?" Maka looked skeptical. "What? Your mom never did that when you were little and got hurt?" He shook his head and her jaw dropped open. "Is that a normal thing?" Soul asked stupefied. He really hadn't seen his mother a whole lot when he was really young, mostly maids and nanny's had watched over the two Evans brothers.

"Seriously, Soul? It's almost a universal thing." Soul shrugged. "My parents weren't around a whole lot when my brother and I were little. We had nurse maids, nannies, etc ya know." Maka stared at him as if he had two heads. "Now I feel bad for you." She mumbled. He scowled at her.

"Well, don't, even if we hadn't been raised by nannies I still doubt I'd know what you were talking about. My mother isn't really the..." He paused. How would he describe his mother? A women he knew, but at the same time didn't. "...the loving type."

"Oh." Maka mumbled pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Don't feel bad, I think if I can get over it you can too, 'sides, they're not part of my life anymore and you got your own old man to worry about." He yawned turning to her. She looked up and emerald met ruby for a brief minute.

"Yea, your right." She smiled. He grinned and they fell into silence. Soul felt his eyes begin to slide closed. He stifled another yawn before letting his head lean back against the wall and his eyes slide shut. It seemed at least twenty minutes had ticked by when he heard the quiet whisper.

"Soul?" He wanted to reply but his lids felt too heavy to open and his tongue wouldn't move. Another minute passed when he felt warm breath flutter against his cheek and warm soft skin was pressed against the bruise on the side of his mouth. It lasted only a moment. His heart sped up and it was all he could do to keep his breathing under control. He barely caught the quite muttering near his ear.

"Maybe that will make it a little better." The soft but clear voice of Maka broke the silence. There was some quiet shuffling followed by the soft sound of fading steps. When he was sure she was gone Soul jumped up and ran back to the barracks and into his bunk. He laid back in a stupor, the only noise in the whole barracks being Black Stars obnoxious snoring. His hand reached up to gently touch where her lips had brushed against his skin. The feeling, soft and warm, lingered on his skin and in his head till he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright. Chapter 8. I'm quite happy with this chapter.<p>

The Kiss, perfect? Or too soon?

Anyway. Today's Monday, and I wanted to let all my readers know that I go back to school Thursday for the start of my senior year, so updates may get a little more spread out. Ima try and get one more in before Thursday. No promises though. ~Malthazar LOS


	9. Hell's Kitchen

It would take too long to thank you all personally but I'd like to give a big thanks to all of you who review, favorite and even those of you who have added me to your favorite authors. I really appreciate your support and comments. (P.S. Please excuse the extra amount of misspellings, my spellcheck isn't working)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Hell's Kitchen<strong>

* * *

><p>4 AM.<p>

Soul yawned. He grumbled to himself. No living person should be awake at this ungodly hour. He stretched his arms out over his head from where he sat on the counter in the mess halls kitchen. Liz stood next to him stirring a pot of thick nasty looking goop. He yawned again and Liz looked up at him with a smirk.

"What's a matter Soul?" She smirked "Not used to being up this early huh?" He scowled and she laughed.

"Welcome to my world, Eater." He sighed.

"I don't know why but I woke up kind of early today." He grumbled.

"Rough night?" she asked curiously looking up at him from the thick goop she was stirring. He turned away from her gaze, the blood rushing to his cheeks as he thought about what had happened last night with Maka. He could still feel it. The brief contact of her lips on the side of his mouth. His hand reached up subconsciously and touched his mouth. He didn't notice Liz watching him quietly.

He shook himself out of his stupor. "Uh...not really...just woke up early this morning. Everyone else is asleep so I figured I'd come keep you company." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Liz gave a nod.

"Well I appreciate it; it's usually pretty quiet around here when I get up. Patty is still snoring like a bulldozer back in our quarters." She shook her head and went back to her stirring. He smirked.

"Well it must be tiring shooting people like a psychopath every day." He snorted.

Liz grinned at him. "Oh, it is." Soul gulped at the sadistic grin on her face.

"Ahh...yea...hey, don't all officers get their own quarters too live in?" He looked over at her, effectively changing the subject. She nodded.

"Usually yea, we live in pairs, like how Patty and I bunk in the same quarters together, and Chrona and Ragnarok share too." She yawned before going back to what she was doing.

"Why haven't I been moved out of they enlisted barracks then?"

He didn't mind living with everyone else even though he was the only officer living there. Liz shrugged.

"There isn't enough room for all officers to have private bunking except for Stein Maka and Tsubaki."

"Why them?" He could understand Stein. The man was a Brigadier General. There were only about 4 in the whole country. One was Stein and the other was Maka's old man.

"Well Stein and Maka are the highest ranking officers on base, and Tsubaki lives in a separate section of the infirmary, so she's always close by if you need her. The only person you could live with right now is Kidd, and Maka didn't think you'd get along well with Kidd; he's nice enough but... Well his OCD would have been a problem, that's why he's the exception to the rule." Soul put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall.

"So there's nowhere to put me right now." He sighed. She nodded

"Pretty much... You could move in with Kidd if you wanted... But do so at your own risk." She warned, picking up the pot and moving it onto the stove to heat up.

"I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled jumping off the counter and walking over to look inside the pot.

"What the hell is that?" He made a face at the bubbling grey slop. It smelled funny and it reminded Soul of something he saw in an old black and white horror film when he was young.

"Porridge." Soul stuck his tongue out. "Eww."

A ladle whipped into his line of vision. "No one's making you eat it, Eater" She growled. Soul held his hands up in defense.

"I'd like to see you make halfway edible meals with the shit they give me to work with..." She paused, and then grinned. "Actually now that the paper works gone through and you're officially a Corporal you'll be assigned a job to work around the base." A brow arched.

"What do you mean job?" Liz twirled her ladle around. "Like Chrona and Ragnarok work the mail room, and when new recruits are done with Patty works the shooting range, and I'm the cook." He listened closely. More work. He frowned.

"Why don't you sign up to work in the kitchen with me?" She grinned. "It would only be for breakfast and dinner." He looked skeptical. "Unless you think you can't do it." She challenged with a smirk.

He scowled. Flashing pearly white rows of razor sharp teeth. "Alright, I'll be your kitchen boy." Liz gave a grin, extending her hand, which he grabbed and they shook.

* * *

><p>Soul jogged down the sandy trail leading to the training room. The closer he got the more nervous he felt. She didn't know that he knew she kissed him, so if he just acted like he didn't know everything would be fine. He ran his tongue over his busted and now dry lips. He couldn't stop thinking about it though. Her face just wouldn't leave his mind.<p>

_'Sure, she's friendly...helpful...understanding...cute...pretty eyes...hot...WHOA THERE!'_ He stopped himself. Reaching up and grabbing two fistfuls of his snowy locks he gave a vicious tug._ 'Stop those thoughts right there'_. He chided himself. Surely thinking about your commanding officer like this was wrong. He shook his head before walking into the training room.

_'It was just...a pity kiss.'_ He reasoned, sighing._ 'Cause mom never did it.' _He nodded. Reassuring him. He walked in and spotting Tsubaki and Patty as he had yesterday he walked up to them. "Morning Tsubaki, morning Patty." They both smiled at him.

"Oh, good morning Soul, does your mouth feel better today?" He smiled back.

"Yes much better, thanks." She nodded.

"That's good." Patty smirked at him.

"Try not to let the Colonel knock your socks off again." She laughed. He scowled at her.

The door flung open and Maka, dressed the same as yesterday walked in. "Alright everyone, today I'm going to teach you some moves that break bones, and you'll all be giving training weights." Maka walked onto the center mat and a moment later everyone with their partners scurried off to their own mats. No one wanted to anger the Colonel after they had seen her drop Soul the day before. Soul took a deep breath and joined Maka on the center mat.

"Are you sure you want to keep working with me, Soul?" She mumbled quietly so only he could hear. He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" A look of surprise flashed across her face briefly, but as soon as it came it was gone and she gave a nod, turning away from him. Maybe he imagined it, or maybe it was the lighting but he thought her cheeks looked a little red.

"Alright, the Corporal and I will demonstrate." She turned back to him.

"Punch me." She commanded, slipping into stance. He did the same before giving a curt nod. He cocked his fist and let it fly. She grabbed his wrist and twisted so she was behind him, arm held straight out behind him. She pressed the index finger of her other hand into a point just above his elbow and he immediately felt the pressure. He growled, grinding his teeth before dropping to his knees and the pain vanished. He panted as Maka explained that you could easily with very little strength break there arm with one finger. Everyone began to carefully practice the technique as Soul got back to his feet.

Maka sent him an apologetic look for not warning him. He just grinned, and she sent a small smile his way. He rubbed his arm.

"Alright, now try it on me." She instructed him. He gave a nod as they returned too stance. Her punch flew at him like a bolt of lightning, which he deftly caught, spinning her around and pressing his finger into the pressure point just above her elbow. Maka let out a gasp of both surprise and of pain. She hadn't held back anything, and he'd not only been able to see it, but grab her fist and do just as she had instructed. He pressed and she gritted her teeth before giving a sharp nod and he immediately let go.

"Very good, Corporal." She nodded. He gave a sharp grin. And she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Alright, everyone, you're to wear these at all times, except for showering." Maka instructed them as everyone tightened the training weights around their wrists and ankles. She gave a nod and dismissed them.

Everyone began to file out, talking amongst themselves.

"Corporal." Soul stopped and looked back, Maka waved him over and he swallowed before going up to her, the rooms now empty save for the two of them.

"Soul, did you get back to the barracks last night?" Soul tensed up. He mentally slapped himself. 'Relax' he told himself.

"Yea, I don't think I was out for that long really." She nodded. "That's good, I didn't think about it till this morning that you may have slept outside all night." Soul watched as her shoulders relaxed and she took a breath. 'She really was worried about me..." Soul let an easy smile slip onto his face.

"Yea, no I'm fine, thanks." she smiled and a nod. Soul gave a wave as he turned and went out the door. "See ya at dinner." he called back. Once out the door he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he trotted to the mess hall. He had to get started on dinner. When he walked in Liz was slipping on her apron.

"So you actually came." Soul scowled.

"I said I would, didn't I?" She tossed him a stark white apron.

"That's yours. So you gotta wash it yourself." She called to him as she started pulling pots out and setting them on the stove. Soul slipped it over his neck and tied it around his waist. "Oh, this too." She threw something at him. He caught it and looked into his hand.

"Seriously uncool." He moaned, and Liz laughed.

* * *

><p>Soul stirred the giant pot of soup; he stood chopping up onions and various other ingredients that looked less then fresh. So being a cook for more than a 400 people wasn't as easy as he'd imagined. The food they had to work with was tasteless at best, nasty at worst. He would never take food or Liz for granted again.<p>

He had already cut his finger no less than 3 times and he still wasn't finished yet. He looked to his right and watched in amazement as Liz chopped a whole onion in no more than 5 seconds.

"How the hell do you do that?" He marveled. Liz just grinned around her cigarette.

"Lots of practice, Eater. After a while you don't even have to think about it." She said as she slid everything on her cutting board into the industrial sized pot.

Soul grumbled as he nicked his finger again. "Damnit!" He yelled taking his knife to the sink again to wash it.

"Not as easy as you thought it was, is it?" Liz laughed. Soul shook his head.

"It doesn't really help that I've never really cooked in my life." He grumbled.

"Nothing ever?" Liz questioned.

"Does instant ramen count?" He looked over at her. She frowned and shook her head. "Then no, never."

"Well good..." Liz said clapping her hands together. "Because army cooking is much different from real cooking." She smirked. "The less you know the better, It's time for me to give you a lesson in Army Cooking 101." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Soul ladled bowl after bowl of soup and set it on the trays of tired, hungry and whining soldiers. It was so boring, and he was so tired. Liz had gone over probably everything he would ever need to know about working in an army kitchen. His hands were cut up and his brain hurt trying to remember everything Liz had taught him. She said he had only one thing left to do before he was officially her little cooking protégé, and when he asked what she had just smiled and walked off.<p>

He sighed wishing for something to lighten the monotony. Just as he thought it a loud howl rang out in the line.

"The great Black Star is hungry!" Soul hung his head. "Why... Why me?" he moaned looking up at the ceiling. Sure enough a few more people went by before Black Star stood in front of him, waving his tray around like an idiot.

"Soul?" he looked floored to see Soul behind the counter.

Soul sighed. "Hey Black Star..." There was a drawn out silence before Black Star burst out into peals of laughter.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He bellowed. Looking not only at the apron but the hair net Liz made him wear. Soul scowled as Black Star continued to cry with laughter. Soul didn't notice but Liz was watching from the corner of her eye, waiting.

"What are you? An old lady?" He managed to get out between his laughing fits. Soul growled. His grip on the ladle turning his knuckles white.

Black Star took a breath. "Oh Oh, I know! You look like the lunch lady from high school!" He roared with laughter. Soul snarled. Taking a ladle of soup and flinging it into Black Star's face. Carrots, onions, chunks of meat and hot broth slapped the blue haired idiot straight in the face.

Black Star let out a strangled yell, as his hands shot up too his face.

"GAH! There's a carrot in my eye!" He howled before running off and out of the mess hall. Soul in his apron, and hair net, brandishing his ladle like a weapon, one foot propped up on the counter like he was about to leap over it and lips pulled back revealing his menacing teeth, snarled.

"Who else has something to say?" He glared at the line and tables in the hall. The hall was deathly quiet and when his eyes roamed over someone they immediately averted there gaze.

Soul gave a snort, before motioned the next person in line to come on. The soldier scurried up to him quickly and was served his soup. He quickly scuttled off to a table.

Liz grinned, clapping Soul on the shoulder. He glanced up at her. "Welcome to the kitchen, Soul."

* * *

><p>Soul scrubbed angrily at the dirty pot. "This shit just won't come off!" He huffed, throwing his rag into it angrily. Liz, standing next to him spraying hot water into another pot nodded.<p>

"It never comes completely off" She grunted. She picked it up and started to dry it.

"Isn't that...I dunno...unsanitary or something?" He mumbled. Liz shot him a deadpan look. He just lifted his hands up in a sign of surrender, and they went back to picking up the kitchen.

They were just finishing up when Soul smelled something wafting through the kitchen. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Oh crap!" Liz ran straight to the oven a pulled out, to Soul's surprise, a cake.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, watching her place it on the counter with a grin and start to cut it up.

"Made it, every once in a while I can pull enough stray ingredients together for one of these bad boys, usually everything comes frozen or half made, it's tough to get raw ingredients. A little treat for the forts only cook." She handed him a plate with a piece of cake. "Or cooks." She smiled at him.

They sat down and ate it. Soul was slobbering all over himself at just the smell. He ate it slowly, savoring every last bite. Taking Liz's words seriously that they couldn't make them often.

"This is awesome, Liz" He grinned. She smirked. "I know, I wish I could make it more often, the Colonel has a huge sweet tooth. She'd do anything for stuff like this." Soul looked at the cake thoughtfully as Liz brushed crumbs of her lap and pulled her apron off, hanging it on a hook next to the door and yawned.

"Well, I'm getting out of here. Have another piece if ya want, see ya at 4AM for breakfast, we get to make gravy and biscuits. Whoo!" She gave a sarcastic call about breakfast as she walked out of the kitchen and through the dark mess hall.

Soul placed his apron and hairnet next to Liz's before he rummaged through the cabinets until he found a paper plate. He cut off a piece of cake and set it on the plate with a fork. With that he plopped his hat onto his head and left the kitchen. He'd clean the knife in the morning.

He walked toward the back of the fort, where the officer's barracks were. He found the one that read 'Albarn' and stood uncertainly in front of the door.

He was here now what the hell was he supposed to say? He scratched the back of his head and blushed. He was about to turn around, berating himself for being stupid when the door swung open.

"Soul?" She asked questioningly, squinting to see him in the settling darkness.

"Ah, hey Maka." He cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He was so glad it was dark. He knew his face must have been bright red.

"I thought... You might want this, Liz mentioned you had something of a sweet tooth, and we had some left over." He thrust the paper plate into her hands.

"Oh, thank you, Soul." He nodded. "Yea, well... I have to get up at 4AM so... Goodnight." He turned and walked quickly too his own barracks.

"Good night." She called after him. Maka walked back into her room, closing the door behind her and leaned against it. She looked down at the simple orangey colored cake with a small smile. She picked up the fork and took a bite.

"Hmmm."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took so long I got quite busy when school started, and the past few days have been busy too as Thursday was my 18th birthday. I went to the casino Friday and yesterday I went and got a tattoo, and went to the casino again, haha. Anyway despite its lateness. Here's chapter 9 ~ Malthazar LOS<p> 


	10. Star Of Shibusen!

Alright Chapter 10. Forgive the 1-2 week periods it takes before I can update but I get busy, I vow though that no matter how long it take I will finish this story! I haven't forgotten it. On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Star Of Shibusen!<strong>

* * *

><p>Black Star snuggled deeper into his blanket, trying his hardest to disappear into the hunter green fabric. He was vaguely aware of the loud blaring of the 5AM wake up call. He paid no heed too the sudden sounds of rustling clothes and the tired grunts of his comrades in the surrounding bunks.<p>

A few minutes seemed to pass and he'd begun too lull back into slumber. When a hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Get up Black Star." He tried too slap the hand away and pulled the blanket tighter over his head.

"Get your ass out of that bed!" A loud growling voice pierced the barrier of his blanket. A large, rough hand started to shake his shoulder. Black Star groaned.

"Go away, Soul." he grumbled. The hand disappeared, but a second later his blanket was whipped off with a quick snap.

"Get up now!" Soul roared from the ladder at the end of the bunk.

"GAH!" Black Star screamed rolling off the bunk and hitting the concrete floor._'Thump'_Soul simply grinned as he hopped off the ladder, throwing the blanket in his hands back onto the top bunk.

"You fuckin' suck'" Black Star rasped, getting too his feet too get dressed.

"I don't enjoy being your alarm clock. You should be glad I come and get you every morning, I need too get back and help Liz serve breakfast." Soul drawled watching as Black Star wrestled with his pants. Black Star waved him off.

"Yea yea, go. Save me something good, lunch lady." Black Star smirked at him. Soul sneered and flipped him off as he jogged out of the barracks and back to the mess hall.

Black Star hobbled into his boots and shirt, he flipped open the lid of his footlocker and pulled out the shiny black leather holster his parents had given him at his graduation and synched it around his waist, holstering his gun after making sure the safety was on.

He yawned, arms behind his head as strolled out of the barracks toward the noisy mess hall. He stopped in front of the doors and cracked his knuckles. It was time to start the day.

With a wide grin he burst through the mess hall doors. "The Great Black Star has arrived!"

Black Star woofed down his breakfast. Almost swallowing his spoon. Twice.

He glanced back over too the line and spotted Soul, Talking too Colonel Albarn. He seemed to talk to her a lot, where as he had really only had one personal encounter with her, and that had been while she was chewing him out for the accident on the mountain. He shrugged too himself, a big smile on his face. It wasn't his fault such a puny mountain couldn't handle the weight of his greatness!

He watched wordlessly as Soul gave a shaky smile as he talked too there CO, Liz watching stealthily with a small smirk.

What was going on there? He didn't have time to contemplate it though at the alarm sounded over head telling everyone still in the hall that breakfast was over and it was time too get going. Jumping up Black Star threw his tray onto the pile and dashed out of the hall toward the edge of camp.

Kidd, accompanied by Ragnarok and most of the others in the arms group were there waiting when he got there. Kidd nodded too him, looking wearily at him.

"Don't worry Lieutenant Colonel, the great me is here, so now we can start!" Kidd frowned suppressing the urge too roll his eyes. It was the same thing every morning. Ragnarok grunted his annoyance.

"Dully noted, Star, but I think we'll wait for the others as well." Black Star snorted indignantly. Who did these punks think they were, keeping him waiting?

Only a minute later after a few others had joined them did Kidd begin.

"OK, everyone, we're not going to be shooting today. 88 laps around the field."

"88?" Black Star shouted. Kidd nodded. "88 is a perfectly symmetrical number." He smiled dreamily. Black Star stared slack jawed at the officer. "GO."

Kidd and Ragnarok watched silently as everyone sped past them to begin there laps around the field. Black Star rushed out too the front, determined too not let anyone finish a single lap before him.

It took over four hours for everyone to complete the run. Everyone was panting and guzzling water as they collapsed back at there starting point. After about half an hour and everyone had regained there breath Kidd spoke up.

"Moving on, today were gonna be assembling and disassembling these." Kidd held up a standard army rifle. Everyone watched with tired, drooping eyes.

"The objective is to know your weapon; you'll be competing for the fastest time your gun is assembled correctly. Once you finish, yell 'done'. Everyone but you will then run one lap around the field." Kidd nodded too the field behind them. Everyone stiffed there groans and cry's.

"While everyone except you runs I will inspect your gun, if it is incorrect you will run 3 laps while the rest of us watch." His hard gold eyes roamed over the assembled soldiers. "We will disassemble the rifles and do it again, and again, until the lot of you know every spring, pin and latch in this gun, understood?"

A chorus of:_"Sir Yes sir!"_answered him. Everyone lined up in front of a pile of parts, they were supposed too turn into a rifle, there legs screaming, but they had been studying for this.

"Alright, begin." Ragnarok hit the button on the stop watch and the clock began to tick.

Black Star scrambled, eyes racing over the parts in front of him. He grabbed up the handle and quickly began latching on pieces and slipping pens through holes.

"Done!" Black Stars head shot up at the call too his left. A nerdy looking man with big glasses. "Ox Ford." Black Star glared.

"Get running you maggots!" Ragnarok roared at them and everyone dropped the guns they had been working and set off, slowly. Black Star scowled as he raced too the front of the pack, watching Kidd look over Ox's rifle. He nodded too Ragnarok who took the clip board out from under his arm and marked something.

Everyone stopped when they were back too there spots, again huffing. "Alright, now finish putting them together, this won't be timed, but you will be timed on your ability too disassemble them." Once they were done Kidd nodded. "Go." Black Star rushed to pull pins out and unscrew the barrel. His hands raced.

Just a few pieces from complete disassemble Ox yelled again. "Done." Kidd nodded and everyone took off again. Black Star snarled.

No one was going too out do him!

They got back and Kidd gave a quick nod. Again parts were moving in a flash. Hands a blur and his brain barely registering. One more piece, he went too grab it when again Ox called out. Without a thought Black Star took off running, gnashing his teeth as he did his lap, legs crying out and his fury burning.

He wouldn't let that nerdy four eyed bastard take this from him! Guns were all he had. It was the only talent he really had to speak of. He couldn't play an instrument like the two Evans brothers he had grown up with, he wasn't smart, and he wasn't really well liked like they were, but he could do something the two of them couldn't. He could shoot.

Stopping at his gun he screwed on the last piece and waited for everyone else. He looked over and Ox met his gaze, and then gave a haughty smirk. Black Star in turn snarled.

After another minute everyone was ready and Kidd gave sharp nod. Black Stars hands flew over his gun, the pieces practically falling apart in his hands. He slammed down the last piece. "Done!"

Ox's head whipped up too look at him. He frowned and took off after the rest as Kidd inspected his work.

"Very good, Star" He nodded too Ragnarok who jotted on the clip board. Black Star puffed his chest out with a triumphant grin. As the rest of them came back around and finished taking there guns apart Black Star flexed his fingers, ready.

"GO." He screwed and slammed pieces together, leaving small cuts and bruises from the force. "Done!" He held the completed rifle in his hand. Kidd looked it over as the others ran. "12 seconds, impressive, Star." He commented almost offhandedly, but Black Star could tell he was impressed.

Everyone was back in place. "Alright, one more time for the day." Black Star glared down at the rifle.

"GO!" His hands were a blur as the gun fell apart in his hands. Almost there.

"Done!" Black Star suppressed a snarl as Ox slammed down the last piece of his rifle. Fists clenched he took off with everyone else. They quickly made there way around. When they got back however Ox was looking dejectedly at the ground. Kidd held up the rifle, the trigger still attached when it shouldn't be.

Kidd cocked his head toward the track and Ox took off running. Black Star watched with a smirk as Ox ran three laps around the huge field. "Alright, were done for the day." Ragnarok told them shooing the others back toward camp.

"Star." Black Star looked up at Kidd who stood over him, hands behind his back.

"Go see the Major; you have some deep cuts on your palms there." Black Star looked down, his palms were oozing blood.

"Something like this is nothing for the great me!" He grinned, chest stuck out. Kidd just glared and Black Star took the hint, heading too the infirmary.

* * *

><p>He peaked through the infirmary doors. Tsubaki stood with her back too him, looking at something in a jar. He grinned as he snuck across the infirmary until he was standing right behind her.<p>

"Hey Tsubaki!" She screamed, whipping around, the jar flung into the air. A quick hand reached out and grabbed it. Black Star handed it back too her, a huge grin plastered on his face. She sighed in relief, and then smiled.

"Good evening, Black Star. I thought you would have been here earlier." Black Star smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, well, we weren't actually shooting today so..." He held up his bloody hands. She nodded for him too sit down. "Your usual chair is open." She patted a stool next to the counter. Black Star plopped himself onto his chair as Tsubaki pulled bandages and rubbing alcohol out of one of the cabinets.

He held his palms out and Tsubaki started cleaning them. "You need too be more careful Black Star." He shrugged. "It's not a big deal." Tsubaki sighed. "You're going too get really hurt one day if you aren't more careful, Black Star." She finished wrapping his hands and stood back too look at him.

He hopped off the stool, his now mended hands on his hips, and smiled. "Yea, but so what? If that happens I know you'll fix me right up like always, right Tsubaki?" pink dusted her cheeks and she gave a quick nod, a small smile on her face.

He gave a small wave as he started for the door. "Black Star?" He regarded her over his shoulder. "Did you hear the announcement this morning about the Armed forces annual Ball?" He stood and thought.

"Yea, I think so. There bussing everyone over too Vegas for it right?" She nodded. "Yes, it's an annual fundraiser event. Soldiers and there spouses get in for free, others can buy tickets and all the proceeds benefit us as well as the navy and air-force."

"What about it?" He cocked his head curiously. "Oh, well, I'm going, and was just wondering...if you were going...is all. It's not mandatory but we get the chance too be off base, go out too eat and just have a good time." He thought about it before shrugging.

"I guess I could grace all those people with my amazing presence!" He grinned. Pointing to himself with his thumb. She smiled. With that he gave a lazy wave before leaving the infirmary with a last shout.

"See you tomorrow!" Tsubaki cradled her forehead in her hand. What in the world was she going to do with that one? He wondered with a small giggle.

Dinner would be served soon, he could go bug Soul for a little bit and sit down. His legs were burning, though it didn't show on his face, he knew if he stopped walking he may not be able to start again.

He walked slowly too the mess hall. He waltzed inside. It was quiet and empty save for the trays stacked up next too the counter where the food was served.

**"HEY SOUL!"**He bellowed.

A loud metal crash came from behind the double doors that lead too the kitchen. The door burst open and Liz stood there scowling.

"What the hell do you want, Star?" Before he could answer Soul came out of the back. "I got it Liz." She nodded, disappearing back from where she came.

"What do ya want Black Star?" He asked, slinging a towel over his shoulder. Black Star shrugged.

"Done for the day, just thought I'd come see what's up with you. The barracks are empty." Soul scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, you can sit with us while we cook, I guess." He looked over his shoulder for Liz. She would be less then thrilled. "Yahoo!" Black Star cheered.

Soul glared. "One more crack about lunch ladies and I'll fling another ladle of something boiling in your face like last week!" He growled. Black Star held his hands up in defence, trying to look innocent. Soul just shrugged his head toward the kitchen.

Pushing through the double doors Liz looked up from the stove with a frown. Before she could say anything Soul beat her too it.

"He's just gonna hang with us for a while till dinner. Liz looked skeptical but nodded. "Alright, but don't touch anything." She warned with a glare. Black Star smiled. She and Soul went back to there cooking while Black Star looked around curiously. It didn't take long for him to get bored.

An industrial sized mixing bowl filled with white gooey liquid inside caught his attention. The big red Start button seemed to be gleaming.

"What do you guys use this for?"

Soul and Liz looked up just as his finger pressed the button.

**"NO!"**

**"STOP!"**

* * *

><p>Black Star set the mop down, finally. The entire mess had been cleaned off the walls, floor and the kitchens two officers, who stood watching him irritably. Liz pointed too the door. "Go sit in the hall, Star." She growled.<p>

He was about to protest when Soul sent a scathing look his way that had the soldier scurrying for the door.

Liz looked up at the clock. "Guess we'll just have to break out the MRE's for tonight." She sighed. Walking out of the kitchen. "Better go tell the Colonel." She groaned.

Black Star yawned as he and Soul made there way back to the barracks after dinner, which everyone had complained about, and Black Star had received another week of toilet cleaning for from the Colonel. "She's such a ball-buster." Black Star griped. Soul narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"If you didn't do stupid shit like that she wouldn't always be jumping down your throat." Soul snorted.

"Hey Soul?" Black Star asked. He received a grunt in response. "What's with you and the Colonel?" Soul immediately halted.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He mumbled. Black Star looked at him curiously.

"Sure you do, your always talking too her, I heard she's your partner in hand too hand training and she nice to you." He listed things off on his fingers.

"She's our CO, She's teaching me, I ask her questions and don't do dumb shit like ruin the camps dinner, that's it." Soul insisted. Black Star didn't look convinced.

"Yeah but..." Soul cut him off. "That's it." They stared at each other for several moments. Black Stars for once serious face scrutinizing Souls. Then he shrugged. "If you say so." He shrugged resuming there walk to the barracks.

Making it too there bunks Black Star climbed the ladder groggily. He leaned over too peer at Soul who was getting comfortable. He reached under his mattress and pulled out an envelope.

"Whatcha got there, Soul?" He yawned. Soul grunted.

"Letter from Wes, came this morning, I haven't had a chance too read it yet." He pulled a package out from under his bed and handed it too Black Star. "Here I picked up your mail as well. Black Star grinned, tearing it open. Inside were two metal tins and a letter. He unfolded the letter and read aloud.

"_Dear son,_

_Was baking the other day and I thought you and Soul might enjoy these, I know the food isn't that great."_

"Hey!" Soul huffed. Feeling indignant for both him and Liz who wasn't there to be insulted. Black Star smirked at him then kept reading.

"_Hope you enjoy the cookies,_

_Love, mom."_

Black Star smiled handing Soul one of tins. He nodded setting it in his footlocker. Making a mental note too send a thanks you letter too Nygus.

"Read yours." Black Star bounced around excitedly as he stuffed some cookies into his mouth

Soul grumbled pulling a crisp folded piece of paper out of its envelope.

Black Star watched as Soul read. "So? What's he say?"

Soul glanced up before reading the letter out loud.

"_Soul,_

_Congratulations on your promotion, I'm very proud of you. I wish I could have been there too see you graduate, but mother and father were adamant that I go away with them that weekend, and I couldn't get away._

_Things are still very tense around here. Father becomes furious if you name is so much as mentioned. Mother on the other hand seems quite distraught._

_I'm sure I won't be in there good graces for much longer either, I have something important too tell you, and I will when I see you. Stay well and see you soon._

_Your brother,_

_Wes."_

Soul stared stupidly at the letter.

"What do you think he meant by 'See you soon.'?" Black Star wondered aloud, still munching on his treats.

Soul wasn't sure exactly what his brother meant, but if he knew Wesley it was going to happen when he least expected it.

* * *

><p>There we go. A slight detour detailing Black Stars army days, but the story didn't stop moving forward, if you'd be so kind as too turn your attention too the end of this chapter, but also the ball Tsubaki mentioned. Two very important parts of the plot.<p>

Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! ~Malthazar LOS


	11. Pancake Heart

I would like to take this moment too thank: **Cheeriolord, Progota, Alik Takeda, Zoe Milex, DonCossak, Spixie 303, mynameiseliza, crazychick 1313, cookie-monzta, sunshineGirl 09, Slave To My Pen, Ginjersnapps, Dr. Chel, andrewtheawesome312, redemption 13, princessangel 123, TenkaCat, Aku12, MusicSoundsMySoul 14, MizzSoul-Evan4life, Izzyfrizzy, Page Bynder, Etheral-halcyon, bunny angel14, XJetX, nomnomnyancat, KeybladeBanditjing, DemonScytheSoul, Zombeikid is lazy, TheBadSun, , QuilavaKing, LoveMeLikeCrazy and Kohryu, Thank you All!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Pancake Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul flipped a pancake up off the griddle. It landed back with a plop. He quickly ran down the long expanse of griddle flipping 50 times more. Liz working with him at the other end.<p>

"How many have we finished?" He asked in between breaths as he rushed from one side of the kitchen, taking finished cakes off the hot metal and pouring batter back on in there place.

"About 700." She wiped some sweat from her brow and grinned at him. "Almost done, just need about 100 more." Soul groaned but quickened his pace.

"Usually I don't make pancakes 'cause it's a pain in the ass to do this by myself..." She continued as she flipped several cakes over her shoulder onto the giant platter of steaming pancakes.

"Things aren't so bad since I got you, and you're starting to get really good." Soul glanced over at her, but for no more then a second before going back to the task at hand. Liz wasn't one to hand comments out freely.

"Thanks." He smiled in her direction and she nodded.

"I knew I smelt something delicious." They looked up as Maka came strolling through the kitchen doors, a smile on her face.

"Colonel." They chorused pulling there hands up in a quick salute before going back to there cooking. Maka laughed as she watched them scamper around the mess halls kitchen.

"Smells great Liz." She smiled at the older women. "Hey." Soul looked up feeling insulted at the lack of credit for his part. Maka sent a smile his way that sent a shiver up his spine.

"You too, Soul." He nodded ducking his head back to the pancakes, to hide his red face. Liz flipped several more onto the platter with a grin.

"Well this real cooking is a pain in the ass, I wouldn't do it if I didn't have my favorite little kitchen boy here." Liz tipped her spatula to Soul who snorted at his title. She just grinned at him and Maka giggled.

"Well I know our soldiers will be quite happy with breakfast today, I'll have to eat out here with everyone else today." Maka thought out loud.

"Sounds good." Liz nodded. "A soon as the line is through the Corporal here and I will join you." Maka grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." She went for the door but stopped as it was pushed open and Stein popped his head through. "So you are making pancakes." He smiled. Soul and Liz both stopped, whipping into a stiff salute. Maka as well.

"Brigadier General Stein." Make's tone was stiff and sharp. Stein waved his hands at them, smiling.

"At ease, at ease, carry on." He nodded to Soul and Liz, who uncertainly went back to there cooking.

"Did you need something sir?" Maka asked him. Stein shook his head. "No, no. Nothing. I was walking by and I smelled breakfast." Maka smiled.

"Yea, that's why I came in too." Stein nodded, twisting the screw jutting out of his skull. "I may actually have to eat this morning." He wondered aloud as he left the kitchen.

Soul poured the last of the batter onto the hot metal. "That's the last of it, Liz." She nodded. "Alright, I got this, why don't you go set the syrup bottles and stuff out on the tables.

"Sure." He took the cart in the corner stacks with the bottles and rolled it out into the hall. "I'll help." Maka perked up following him out of the kitchen.

They went up and down the aisles setting things on the tables. The bell was due to ring in 5 minutes.

"Everyone's really excited." Maka commented. Soul looked up curiously. "About pancakes?" Maka laughed loudly.

"No, no." She smiled wiping a tear from her eye. Soul smirked. "About the Armed Forces ball next week." She turned to him.

"Oh, yea. Black Star was saying something about it a few days ago. It's in Vegas right?" She nodded.

"Yea, at the Bellagio. It's big charity event. Mandatory for officers not anyone else though." She sighed. He looked curious.

"You don't want to go? Sounds like fun to me." Maka grimaced. "It's not that I don't want to go so much as I don't want to run into my father." Realization dawned on Soul. The officers from Fort Stone would be there as well.

"The second he sees me I'm never gonna be able to get away from him." She shuddered. Soul suppressed his snickers.

"Why not just use your date as an excuse?" Soul commented offhandedly pushing his cart between tables. Maka grew eerily silent. He looked up when she didn't say anything. She was looking anywhere else, her face tinted red. It didn't take a genius to figure out that no one wanted to take her. A Colonel and the daughter of a Brigadier General.

She just shrugged, fiddling with a syrup bottle before setting it on the table. "I should go see if Liz needs any help. Soul gripped the handle of the cart. No, he couldn't do it. He just needed to come to terms with this little crush he had on his superior and get over it. His brain reasoned.

"I'll go with you." She stopped and whipped around to look at him. "What?" She asked.

"What?" He parroted._'What! This was not getting over it!'_His mind screamed at him.

"What did you say?" Maka asked taking a step toward him. Soul swallowed. "I said I'll go with you." He repeated. His brain and heart fighting each other. Maka stood slack jawed. Not sure what to say.

"You...you don't have to do that, Soul." She waved her hand as if to dismiss him.

"OK." Maka frowned, turning to go back into the kitchen. "I'll ask you then, will you go with me?" His heart was pummelling his brain now. Maka turned a darker red now.

"Well, I..." She stalled, and then gave a small smile. "Sure, I'd love to.

* * *

><p>Soul happily served pancakes to the soldiers waiting in line, and after getting said pancakes were just as happy as he was.<p>

Once the line had gone through and they had gone in the back to make there own plates Liz regarded him with one brow lifted. "I could be wrong, but you weren't this chipper earlier, what happened, did someone shoot Black Star? Did he shoot himself? Did he catch on fire?" Soul looked at her strangely. She just shrugged.

"Sorry to crush your hopes but no, I'm not in a good mood cause Black Star maimed himself... Again." Liz snapped her fingers.

"Drat." She mumbled. Soul rolled his eyes. "I asked the Colonel if she'd go to that Armed-forces ball with me, and she said yes." Liz gave him a rough pat on the back.

"Finally. I thought I'd have to watch you two pussy-foot around each other for a lot longer." She grinned. Soul turned red and scowled. "What are you bitchin' bout?"

Liz smirked. "Deny it all you want, Eater but I've seen the two of you. You can't fool me." Soul mumbled under his breath while Liz just grinned.

They took there own plates out to the officers table where Patty, Kidd, Maka, Chrona, Ragnarok and Tsubaki were waiting. By sheer chance Soul ended up next to Maka, who had been sitting next to the last seat at the end. She had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks when she smiled at him. He grinned back.

Liz smirked but said nothing to him. "So? How are they?" She asked looking around the table. Tsubaki smiled at her.

"There delicious Liz, Soul." Patty nodded in agreement shoving another forkful into her mouth.

"They are quite good." Kidd complimented as he slowly tried to cut his up into symmetrical pieces. Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"Th...There...soft." Chrona mumbled. Ragnarok shoved an elbow into the younger Corporals ribs.

"Shut up Chrona, they ain't the worst thing I ever had." He grunted. Maka gave them both thumbs up. Soul smirked, taking a bite. They weren't half bad after all. He looked up too see Tsubaki looking over his shoulder. He turned too see Black Star, he was glancing at them. Soul turned back.

"He wants so bad to sit with us." She gave a sad smile. Maka gave an unsympathetic snort. "Maybe if he made less messes and did what he was told he would have moved up at least one rank already."

Liz grunted. "He ain't so bad." Soul looked at her incredulously. "Not 10 minutes ago you were hoping he'd caught himself on fire." Tsubaki looked startled. Soul waved away her concern.

"Don't ask." He mumbled, taking another bite of his pancakes.

* * *

><p>In the training room after breakfast Soul sat on the floor stretching. He gritted his teeth, just a little farther and he could put his legs behind his head. A pair of boots walked into his line of view.<p>

"What are you trying too do Corporal? Become the world's first albino pretzel?" He craned his neck looking up at the face of Patty, who was laughing at him.

"Well I wanted to do popcorn, but it's been done." he quipped. Patty laughed until Maka came in.

"Let's get started, were going to do something a little different today. Were going to switch up partners and have a mini tournament. I'll be the final match and referee. So let's get started."

Soul, Patty and Tsubaki leaned against the wall as Maka refereed a match between two other soldiers. "This is going to be a bloodbath." Soul grunted as they watched the first match come to a quick and violent end.

Maka nodded and looked down at the clip board in her hand, crossing a name off her list before calling out the next set. "Smith and Thompson." Patty grinned, bouncing into the ring.

A scream echoed around the room along with Patty's sadistic laughter. Soul grimaced leaning toward Tsubaki. "You're going to be busy here later." He mumbled. She sighed with a nod.

"Thompson and Eater." Soul looked up, Patty was grinning crazily at him. He cringed. He turned to Tsubaki quickly. "Don't let it eat my heart." He whispered before sliding into the ring.

"Alright, begin." Patty lunged, throwing a high kick at his head. His hands shot up grabbing her foot, instinctively his foot shot out knocking her leg out from under her. Moving quickly he twisted her leg so she fell onto her stomach, his knee came dropped too the middle of her back, pinning her.

"Match over, nicely done Corporal." He helped Patty back to her feet. The sergeant grinned at him.

"Alright, next match up is..."

* * *

><p>Soul won two more matches. Tsubaki won her matches too, but had to rush off to the infirmary with the soldier Patty fought when they couldn't stop the bleeding.<p>

"Alright, last is me." Maka stepped into the ring. Soul took a deep breath before joining her. "Patty, you referee." Maka nodded to the giddy Sergeant.

Maka took up her stance, as did Soul. "Go!" Patty yelled. Bringing her hand to signal. Soul took the opportunity to lunge, throwing an elbow.

Maka dodged, counter striking him in the chest. He stumbled but recovered quickly enough to grab her wrist and pull her in close enough to drive his knee into her stomach. Maka grimaced. She grabbed the wrist holding hers and spun around pulling his arm back behind his back and forced him to let go.

Soul gritted his teeth. He kicked his foot back and hooked it around her ankle, a quick jerk and she stumbled, just catching herself but not quick enough to block his next grab. He twister her arm behind her. Maka barred her teeth before slamming the back of her head into his face. Soul stumbled back giving Maka time to spin around kick him square in the gut. Soul dropped. Doubled over and blood dribbling down from his nose.

"Match." Patty cheered. Maka kneeled next to Soul. After he got his breath back she helped him.

"That's good for today. Dismissed." Soul wiped at his nose as everyone filed out. "You OK Soul?" he grinned holding his hand up to cover his nose.

"I've been worse." Maka grinned. "Come on, Tsubaki will fix that for you." They walked to the infirmary where Tsubaki was bustling around patching up soldiers. She looked up and saw them.

"Oh, Soul, are you okay?" She made him move his hand and looked at his nose. "It's not broken." She muttered. She picked up some paper towels. "Just hold these over it until the bleeding stops." Soul nodded pressing the tissue to his nose.

Leaving the infirmary a soldier jogged up too them and saluted the two officers, who returned it. "Corporal Eater, your requested in the base office." Soul nodded uncertainly and the soldier walked off to wherever he had come from.

"I wonder what they need me for..." Soul wondered.

"I don't know, but I need to go see Kidd, so I'll see you later." Maka waved to him as she left. Soul ripped pieces off the paper towel and jammed them in his nose as he made his way across the camp toward the office.

Walking through the door Steins secretary looked up and smiled. "Corporal Eater, in there." She nodded to the door behind her desk and Soul nodded. He rapped lightly.

"Come in." He walked in and Stein was sitting behind his desk. Soul saluted. Stein stood and returned it. "At ease." Soul did as he was told.

"I'm sure your wondering why your here, Corporal Eater. So to cut to the chase, you have a visitor." He held his hand out to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Soul hadn't noticed the other person in the room till now that they were standing up. His jaw dropped open.

A dark grey suit, burgundy red eyes and snow white hair. He smiled. "There you are little brother!"

Souls jaw hung slack.

"Wes?"

* * *

><p>So I cranked out Chapter 11 fairly quickly. I just still felt like writing. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter ~Malthazar LOS<p> 


	12. It's Showtime!

**Chapter 12 – Showtime!**

* * *

><p>Wes squeezed His younger brother in a tight hug. Soul made a strangled sound as Wes squeezed the life out of him. Wes pulled back grinning from ear too ear, showing straight, pearly white and normal teeth.<p>

He smile faltered too a look of confusion as he took a good look at his brother. "You look different. Leaner and a tad more muscular..." He grinned clapping his hands on Souls shoulders. "You look good."

Soul managed to shake off his confusion and give a small smile back. "Thanks."

"We have some catching up to do. Go change into some street clothes and we'll be off." Souls eyes flickered too Stein standing behind Wes, who noticed and smiled. "I've already cleared it with your the General here.

Stein gave a nod. "Your not urgently needed on base right now Corporal. I'll send someone too let first lieutenant Thompson know you won't be able too help in the mess hall tonight."

"It's all settled then." Wes nodded. He shook Steins hand before turning to his brother. Soul gave a crisp salute. Stein returned it and Soul spun on his heels and walked out, Wes behind him.

"Well well." Wes looked at his brother with a smile. "What happened to the little rebel, that didn't believe in discipline or order?" Soul Snorted.

"He got shot by a crazy woman." He looked over at his brother was making a face. Soul grinned. "It's a long story." Wes nodded.

"So...are you going too tell me what the hell all this is about?" He grunted as they walked through the camp.

Wes smiled. "Not yet. There's lots of time, besides I want too hear about your new life in the army, all the details you haven't mentioned in your letters." Soul rolled his eyes.

"My life's pretty much a routine. I get up at 0400 hours too help Liz cook breakfast, go to training, help Liz cook dinner then bed. Not really that exciting."

"When is 0400 hours and who is Liz?" Soul sighed. It was going to be a long day he could already feel it.

"Liz is the camps cook. First Lieutenant Elizabeth Thompson, and 0400 hours is 4:00AM." Soul explained as they made there way into the empty mans barracks too change. Wes snorted.

"I find it hard to believe you get up at 4:00AM since your normal wake up time was 2:00PM when you lived at home.

Soul grunted as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Yeah, well...that was then. I'm...different now." He said slowly. He pulled on his sneakers and bounced on his heels. They felt different too him now. He looked up at Wes who was smiling.

"Yes, your absolutely right...you are different..." He observed him quietly for a moment before clapping his hands together with a grin. "Well, let's go." He grinned.

Soul followed him out toward the front of the camp where his car was parked.

"Are you going to tell me where were going at least?" Soul grumbled impatiently. Wes just grinned at him.

"You'll see when we get there." Soul frowned. He hated surprises.

"Isn't that Corporal Eater?" Kidd nodded his head toward the front gates as they walked toward Steins office. Maka looked up at the reports she was reading and followed his gaze. It was Soul. Dressed in civilian clothing, getting into a black Rolls Royce. He was with a slightly taller man, with the same shiny white hair and wearing a grey suit.

"It looks like it..." Maka murmured. Kidd mad a humming noise.

"Where do you think he's going I wonder?" He asked as they watched the car pull out of the Forts gates and disappear down the road.

"_I wonder if that was his brother."_She wondered to herself.

"Colonel?" She startled as Kidd addressed her. She nodded.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he has permission, where ever it is." She waved it off before going inside the office. Kidd nodded before dutifully following her inside.

* * *

><p>Soul stared out the window of the passing desert for a few minutes before turning too his brother.<p>

"So..." He started awkwardly. "How are things with you?"

Wes shrugged. "I played a concert a Carnegie Hall last week." Soul fidgeted a little. He knew where this conversation was quickly heading.

"You know you never did explain why you quit..." Soul cut him off.

"I don't want too talk about why I stopped playing concerts...ever." He pus his foot down. Wes sighed.

He didn't want too discuss how jealous he had been of Wes. He was good; he deserved the praise that had been heaped onto him since they were kids.

What Soul couldn't stand was everyone comparing him too his brother. 'If you could concentrate like Wes' this. 'I you tried as hard as your brother' that. Sick of it!

"Fine fine, never mind..." They were quiet for a few minutes before Wes spoke again. "How about what happened the night you left, when mother and father were telling you about the arrangement between you and that young woman?"

Soul glowered out the window at the passing scenery. "They had no right." Soul wheezed out. Anger swelling in his belly.

"Was it necessary too yell and break things though?" Wes tried too word his question tactfully, as not too further anger his sibling but at the same time getting straight too the point.

"They started yelling first and I only broke one chair." Soul looked at Wes from the corner of his eye. Wes was frowning, but never took his eyes of the expanse of desert in front of them when he spoke.

"From what I saw when I got back you broke it on the dining room wall, leaving a gaping hole and you broke a vase in hall on your way out." Soul's brow wrinkled. He'd forgotten about the vase he'd flung off the hall table when he stormed out that night.

Wes waited for Soul to say something but when five minutes had gone by and he remained quiet Wes gave a sigh of defeat. Another taboo subject it seemed.

"Have you been playing the guitar I sent you?" He asked hopeful, both that he liked and played it and that the change in subject would get him talking again. Soul perked up a little, looking at him and not out the window.

"Yea, thanks for that. I played it Christmas eve at the party that night." Wes smiled at him.

"I didn't know you bothered learning any holiday songs." Soul shrugged.

I learned a few during college." Wes looked at him with a raised brow.

"You spent four years at Julliard and they taught you holiday tunes?" He snorted. The cost of tuition for that place and they were teaching basic level things like_'Jingle Bells?_'

"Something I did in my spare time, it wasn't a class." Soul crossed his arms, annoyed. He looked back out the window. "Where the hell are we going?" Wes smirked. He could see the city coming into view on the horizon.

"There." He pointed. Soul looked up as they passed a bright green highway sign._'Las Vegas – 5 mi'_

"Vegas? What the hell are we going too Vegas for, and what does any of this have too do with your letter?"

"You'll find out soon just be patient...please Soul." Soul caught the slight hint of something in his brother's voice. What was it? Desperation? With a sigh he leaned back in the seat and watched Sin city in the distance grow bigger by the moment, the sun starting too set behind it.

* * *

><p>They finally stopped in front a black walled building with a bright blue, flickering neon sign. '<em>Majick!'<em>The name of the club. The sign under it was what caught Souls attention.

_'Live Girls!'_Flashed neon pink. Lighting up Souls face with the flickering light. He jaw hung open.

"You brought me to Vegas just so we could go to a strip club!" Soul was almost screaming. Wes flinched.

"No...Not exactly, it's a little more complicated then that..." Soul watched Wes. His eyes wouldn't meet his and he was fidgeting. Fidgeting was something Wesley Evans didn't do.

Soul sighed, throwing his hands up/ "Fine, whatever." Wes gave him a small grateful smile.

The second Soul stepped through the door the first think he noticed was the smoke. Thick foul smelling cigar smoke permeated the air. Soul wrinkled his nose as he followed Wes to a table near a back wall. After situating himself Wes peered at his watch as a waitress took Souls drink order and left quickly.

"She's about too go on." He mumbled. Soul looked over at him as his drink was set on the table.

"She? She who?" The centre stage lit up and a spotlight shone on the centre of the red curtain. A booming voice crackled too life on the over head intercom.

"_Open your wallets and hearts gentlemen! The Star of all the Majick girls! The queen of the pussycats, Blair!"_

The curtain swung open revealing an already scantily clad woman wearing a red boa with dark lavender hair, gold eyes and a feral grin.

"Hi boys, nya!" She winked, waving a curled up hand at the room like she was clawing at them.

Soul looked back too his brother. His brow knit together. "Are you gonna tell me what this is about now!" Wes nodded toward the stage.

"That's Blair Sorales..." Soul just stared at his brother with a look that clearly read:_'No shit, get too the point."_

Wes sighed "...She's my fiancée." Souls jaw hit the table.

"She's your what?" Wes ran his hands through his hair. "You're marrying a stripper?" Wes groaned at his brother.

"Is it really that shock an awe?" Soul Stared blankly at him before taking his drink in hand and downing it in one gulp.

"No...It's only like finding out Lassie was an alcoholic!" Wes covered his eyes with his hand. "Is this what you were talking about when you said mom and dad were going to go crazy on you?"

"That's not exactly what I said..." Wes mumbled. Soul rolled his eyes, casting a quick glance up at the stage where his future sister-in-law who was throwing her bra into the crowed.

"I'm paraphrasing. Is it?" Wes nodded. So I guess they had nothing too do with it. Wes shook his head.

"I met her 6 months ago at a concert here in Vegas." Soul gave him a disbelieving look. "She was scheduled to perform the next night and was checking out the stage. She heard me play and after the concert came up too me and...We just started talking." Soul listened too his brothers story with a look of something akin shock.

"We just sort of hit it off and since I've been spending a lot of time here. I asked her too marry me last week and she said she would."

"I don't want too be the one too say this, but have you ever considered that the only reason she said she'd marry you is because you're rich...?" Wes shook his head.

"No, I'm fairly certain she doesn't know; besides she's not like that. She's a student at Las Vegas University. She works here too pay for school. She wants too be a vet." Soul scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

"I can't believe your marrying a stripper. There going too have a damn conniption. You know that." Wes nodded.

"She's not just a stripper!" Wes growled. Soul held his hands up in defence, and Wes sighed.

"I know, but I decided that if you can have faith in yourself, and make your own decisions then so can I." Soul shook his head with a toothy grin.

"What I wouldn't give too see there faces when you tell them you're marrying a stripper/college student." Wes sat back in his chair with an exasperated sigh.

"What I wouldn't give to not be there...?" The lights came on and the brothers looked up too notice the empty stage.

"Wesley!" They looked up as Blair came jogging up too them. Wes stood and caught her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned as she kissed his cheek.

She pulled back and Wes turned too him. "Blair, I'd like you too meet my little brother, Soul." She turned too him smiling.

"Well aren't you cute." She said wrapping her arms around the back of his head. Soul didn't even have time too scream as his face was plunged into her cleavage. He flailed wildly as she cooed. He finally managed free himself. He held the back of his arm too his bleeding nose. How many times in one day was he gonna get a bloody nose?

"Well, now that you've been...uh introduced, why don't we go too dinner?"

* * *

><p>They sat around a table in a restaurant on the strip, having just finished eating.<p>

"So are you a musician too Soul?" Blair asked curiously. Soul scratched the back of his head.

"I play the guitar and the Piano, but not professionally like Wes."

"Souls in the army." Wes turned too her, taking a drink from his water. "He's a Corporal." Blair looked impressed.

"What about you, hows college?" Blair clapped her hand. "It's great. It was really hard before, but things have gotten better since I met Wesley. He helps me study and understand the material better." She smiled at him. Wes returned it.

Soul sat off too the side watching the scene. He'd seen his brother's attempts at dating since they were teenagers. No one had ever really been able too make him happy, but it seemed whatever he had with Blair was real. Soul frowned. Why couldn't there parents see that they weren't kids anymore (Not that they were around much then anyway.) they couldn't control there lives. They were both adults and would make there own decisions, mistake or not.

"Is everything alright, Soul?" He looked up. Wes and Blair were both looking at him. He smiled. "Everything is fine. I just probably need too be getting back too the base soon, my day starts pretty early."

Wes nodded. "Sure, Soul." Wes paid the check and they left. They drove back too the base, Blair filled up every silence with funny stories and her giggles.

They pulled up too the open gates and Soul got out. He leaned in the front passenger window. "I guess I'll see the two of you around." Soul grinned. Blair smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll let you know when we pick a date and when it gets closer we'll get fitted for our tuxedos." Soul nodded.

"Let me know how IT goes." He sent Wes a meaningful look. He gave a nod. Soul leaned back out the window. "Oh, and Blair?" She up at him and Soul grinned. "Nice show." Blair smiled and Wes made a coughing sound as he choked on his spit. Soul sent him a wicked grin as he walked back in the Forts gates.

Soul went too the office too report that he was back on base. He peaked inside. The secretary looked up and saw him. "Brigadier General Stein has gone too bed for the evening but when he comes in tomorrow morning I'll let him now you got back." Soul smiled and thanked her.

He was halfway to the men's barracks when he was stopped.

"Hey, Soul." He looked up. Maka was walking up too him. He grinned at her.

"Liz was complaining all through dinner about lousy Corporals ditching there jobs." He snorted.

"She'll get over it; I had some family stuff too do this afternoon. She nodded.

"I saw you leave earlier. Was that your brother?" Soul nodded.

"Yea, Wes." She waited but it didn't seem he was going too say anything else. Soul looked over and noticed she seemed disappointed by his lack of sharing.

"He wanted meet too meet his fiancée." Maka looked up. "She's a student at Las Vegas University, learning too be a vet."

"How did he meet her? Your brother lives in Manhattan doesn't he?" Soul nodded.

"He's a musician, plays the violin. He met her at a concert he had here about 6 months ago. I wish I could be there too see our parents faces when he drops that bomb." He snorted.

"Why, you don't think they'll like her?" Soul gave a hard laugh.

"I don't think, I know, there going too make a great big thing about it and then they'll have no sons." He sneered. They stopped in front of her quarters and Maka put a hand on his shoulder.

"If your brothers anything like you Soul then he'll be alright." She smiled. "Goodnight." Soul stood dumbfounded in front of her door. Someone actually thought Wes should, or at least could be like him, instead of the other way around.

He smirked to himself and kept walking. "Night."

The barracks were just starting too get quiet when Soul got back

"Hey Soul! Where ya been?" He raised his hand in greeting too Black Star as he changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Wes came by." He mumbled.

"What! And I missed him?"

"We went too Las Vegas...to a stri..."Soul stopped. Black had a big mouth, and Blair was a nice women. He decided too leave out the stripper part in her and his brothers best interest.

"We went too Las Vegas. He's engaged too a girl that goes too Las Vegas University." He climbed into his bunk.

"Oh yea? Pfft, your brother has such a boring taste in women..." Black Star grumbled.

Soul snorted back laughter. "You have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, been busy. Anyway. Its 1AM where I am, and I'm tired as hell so forgive any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! - Malthazar LOS<p> 


	13. Issues

Sorry it took so long. Things may never get faster but, I will finish it. Trust me. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Issues<p>

* * *

><p>Soul leaned over and smelled the goop in the pot. He hated oatmeal day, along with everyone else. It barely passed as food, though not much did that came from their kitchen. He stirred it slowly. Not on purpose, but it was so thick he could barely move the ladle through the thick grey slop. He stuck his tongue out at the foul smelling excuse for breakfast.<p>

He jumped when a pot slammed down next to his. He looked up at Liz who looked none too pleased herself. "I hate oatmeal." She grimaced into the pot as she stirred it. The breakfast bell would sound off any minute now.

"Oatmeal?" Soul questioned. A disgusted look marring his face. "I thought it was industrial strength glue." Liz grunted.

"That's what we use the leftover for, that and tarring the mess hall roof." She smirked. Soul gave a snort of laughter. The bell rang and the both looked up. The soldiers wouldn't be happy, no one was happy on oatmeal day. The mess hall doors flung open and Maka strolled in, dressed in her usual. She walked straight up to them.

"Good morning guys. What for breakfast?" She smiled at both of them, but her gaze lingered on Soul who grinned.

"Glue..." Liz deadpanned holding out a bowl to the Colonel, who took it with some trepidation.

"Ahh, oatmeal day again I see." She grimaced. Liz nodded. Maka turned to her. "I assume you're going to the officers ball tonight?" She asked. Liz did her best not to roll her eyes.

"It's mandatory for all officers." She failed to hide the grumbling tone of her voice. Maka gave a smirk and Soul snickered quietly.

"That's why I assumed." The mess hall doors swung open and swarms of hungry soldiers flooded the mess halls dining area, making a beeline for the cooks. "I guess I'll get out of your way, see you later, Soul." She gave a wave, leaving the bowl of oatmeal behind. Liz shrugged.

"Can't say I blame her." She mumbled, passing it down to the first person in line. Soul grunted in response. He certainly wouldn't be eating this morning. He knew what went into this shit.

Everyone was grumbling about their breakfast as they waited for the Colonel to arrive and begin the days training. Everyone knew it wouldn't be very strenuous today as there were many officers in the group and they were all going to the officers ball that night.

Soul gave a long yawn, showing off rows of pointy teeth. Patty beside him laughed. "You look like a shark when you do that. 'Rawh'" She imitated. Soul gave an unamused snort as the Sergeant gnashed her teeth menacingly. Tsubaki beside him gave a small smile at the playful sergeant major.

Soul just wanted to get out of here, he wanted to make sure he had everything ready to go so he wasn't rushing around last minute. This ball was one of those extremely formal things. All the new officers had been fitted for there formal wear last week. Soul had just gotten his yesterday. Dark blue, almost black pants and jacket. A crisp white shirt and black bow tie. The jacket had his rank on both arms. It wasn't bad; he thought it looked kinda sharp.

The door swung open and the Colonel walked in. Everyone still grumbling about breakfast shut their mouths.

"Alright everyone, today were going to just be practicing blocks. Pair up!" Everyone scurried off quickly. Soul strolled up to their Colonel, in no hurry. She was busy watching the others to not have yet noticed his presence.

"Ready, Colonel?" She gave a small jump before whipping around to face him. Soul grinned. Maka cleared her throat before nodding.

"I'll attack; just block them as best you can." He nodded, slipping into stance. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. Then quick as a flash shot a kick aimed at his midsection. Soul batted it away with a thrust of his palm. The second her foot touched the floor her fist struck out, that too, was dodged. Soul blocked her next few attacks with relative ease. If he had to say so, he would say his hand to hand skills had quite improved. He and Patty were the only ones who were able to stand toe to toe with the Colonel for very long, she was always beat them, soundly, but it was still something.

He got too caught up in his thinking and missed a palm headed for his face. His head whipped back but he managed to stay standing. She stepped back and he gingerly rubbed his face.

"Get your mind in it Corporal." She admonished him. He shook it off and nodded. "Alright, now attack me." He launched into a full assault. She blocked all of his attacks but something seemed off. Her reflexes were a little slower then usual. He could tell. In the time he had been her sparring partner, he could tell when her mind was else where. They went on back and fourth for an hour or so before she called an end to practice. Soul waited behind with her as everyone filed out. The second the last of them left he approached her.

"Everything OK, Maka?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She waved away his questioning. He frowned. Unless in front of others she usually wasn't so curt with him.

"Maybe because of the gala tonight, and you don't want to run into your old man?" He asked seemingly off hand. Her mouth tightened and she turned on him, looking ready to argue, but just as suddenly she deflated with a sigh.

"Yea, I hate that creep... Even trying to talk to him is a waste of breath." Soul leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Whadaya mean?" He cocked his head. She leaned back against the wall next to him and let out an exasperated sigh.

"He cheated... On my mom, all the time, he'd come home smelling of booze and cheap perfume." She wrinkled her nose at the memory, as though she could still smell it. "He got caught all the time, and had the audacity to say how much he loved me and mama. He said it every time and but he'd go right back out and do it again." She sneered. Soul didn't say anything. He was content to let her vent on him. "When I was 16 my mom had had enough and they got divorced. I lived with her. Now every time something like this comes and where I might see him he usually seeks me out, most the time he ends up crying on me, apologizing, but he doesn't mean one word of it." She snorted.

"Why did you join the army then?" He asked curiously. "Why get into the same profession as your old man?" It didn't make since to him.

"I grew up an army brat, since I was a kid all I wanted to do was join the army. It never had anything to do with him." Maka explained, turning her head to look at him. Soul made a humming noise.

"Well, don't worry about all that, I'll be there with you tonight." He grinned. Maka looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Your right, thank you, Soul" He shrugged.

"Don't mention it. I promise you'll have a great time." She smiled and he pushed himself off the wall and they both walked out of the hall.

"You know Soul, you never explained what was so bad about the arrangements your parents made for you were." He frowned. He didn't like talking about it much, but she had shared something he viewed as personal with him, so he could too.

"You know my family is wealthy, upper crust type." She nodded. "Well for generations we've been a family of musicians. My father plays the cello and my mother plays the harp." He made a face and Maka giggled. "Well my brother plays the violin, and I play the piano. Since we were kids they've made us play at there swanky dinner parties for there friends, and when we were older, concerts." Maka listened intently. There was a lot she didn't know about the disowned albino soldier.

"My brother, Wes. He's a much better musician then I am. My parents never made it any great secret that they liked him better or that his ability's were far superior to mine... Rather, they didn't like that all of my own compositions were kind of dark or sad."

"I've always been under the impression that music was a matter of preference." Maka commented. Soul gave a rueful smile.

"It is, but not for them, when I played those kinds of songs, especially in front of their friends, it embarrassed them. I guess they figured Wes was the only one who could have a future in music. So they tried to make use of me another way. They tried to sign me off into an arranged marriage with the daughter of some big time oil company owner. I said no, and when they wouldn't call it off, _I_ took off and joined the army." He threw his hands out, gesturing to the camp.

"And then they disowned you." Maka said.

"And then they disowned me." Soul nodded. His hands retreated into his pockets.

"What about your brother?" She asked. Soul shrugged.

"Wes and I have always gotten along; he's the only one in that family that I can depend on. Him and Black Star." He added.

"I can't imagine anyone relying on Star..." Maka made a face. Soul grinned.

"He's not the brightest crayon in the box, but when the chips are down you can count on Black Star." Maka didn't look convinced.

"When I told him I was joining the army he dropped everything to go with me. He always wanted to join, since his old man was a marine."

"Why didn't he join at 18 then?" Soul shrugged.

"His parents wanted him to go to college." Maka stopped in her tracks.

"That moron has a degree?" Soul laughed.

"I said he went, I didn't say he graduated." Maka rolled her eyes.

"That makes more sense..." She mumbled. Soul grinned.

Maka looked at the watch on her wrist. "I need to go get things together for tonight; I'll see you later, Soul." He nodded and she took off in another direction from the camp. He hurried off the mess hall to help Liz with dinner.

He walked into the kitchen and threw on his apron and hair net. There wouldn't be any officers in the mess hall tonight. There was going too be real food at the gala tonight, and who would pick army slop over real, cater made food? No one.

"You're late." Liz remarked with a glare.

"Relax, I was talking to the Colonel and lost track of time, I'm here." He shrugged her off. Liz mumbled and complained under her breath as they went about the kitchen, throwing pot pies into the industrial sized oven.

"What's got under your skin?" He growled at her. He'd been listening to her bitch for 20 minutes. She glared at him then sighed.

"This damn Gala." She grumbled.

"What's so bad about it, it's like a day off, hang out, eat. Seems like it'll be fun to me." Liz rolled her eyes.

"That's easy to say when you got a date." Souls head whipped around.

"It's not a date." He defended. Liz gave him a flat look.

"Yea and I'm Batman." He scowled.

"So what if you don't have a date, you can still just have fun." Soul reasoned, taking a rack of pies out of the oven.

"Even Black Star has a date!" Liz whined. Soul almost dropped the rack in his hands. He turned to Liz.

"What? No he doesn't." He couldn't believe Black Star was even going. The evening may be a little less tame then he had thought.

"Oh yes he does. He's going with Tsubaki." Soul snorted. That made sense. He could see the soft spot the camp nurse had for the blue-haired man.

"Well he sees her every day. Maybe you'll meet someone there. People from all over are going to be there." Liz seemed to perk up a little at this.

"Yea, maybe your right, maybe some rich civilian..." Liz starred off into space, daydreaming. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yea... Right." He grunted under his breath as he moved around the kitchen. The bell rang and Liz was pulled from her fantasy.

"Let's get a move on, and put some of these on the line." She grunted. Soul nodded. Tuning her out at this point, sometimes ignoring her was the only way to go.

* * *

><p>Soul looked himself over in the mirror once more then grinned. He looked pretty good, if he said so himself. His bow tie was a pain in the ass to tie, even after all the times he'd had to do it as a kid for one of his parents parties. He looked over at Black Star who was fighting his.<p>

"Calling it names won't make it tie itself." Soul sighed. Black Star just cursed louder. Soul looked down at his watch. They had to be on the bus in 5 minutes. He walked up to Black Star and snatched the cloth from his hands.

"Hey!" Soul ignored him and set to work on tying the bow around his friend's neck.

"There, now let's go." Black Star gave a once over of himself in the mirror and grinned.

"Let's go!" He ran out the barrack doors. Soul followed with a sigh.

Maka smiled at herself in the mirror. She thought she'd never have an opportunity too wear the dress her mother had sent her. It was a long deep red strapless dress that reached just above her ankles and hugged her in just the right places and loose in all the right ones too. The black half jacket she wore over it displayed her metals and rank.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to outright avoid her father. That would sap all her enjoyment out of the evening, but she wasn't going to let him ruin her fun either. She wasn't going to let him bring her down, she'd let him do that too many times before.

She was going to have a great time. Soul had promised her that. She opened her eyes and smiled before hurrying out as fast as her heels would permit to the waiting bus.

The bus trip to Vegas was an uneventful drive. The bus pulled up in front of the Bellagio and it was swarming, with officers, enlisted and civilians of all sorts. Soul had been at the front of the bus so he was probably off already.

Maka finally made her way down the aisle to the front of the bus. She walked down the steps and the moment her feet hit the pavement a hand was thrust in front of her. Standing off to the side of the bus was Soul. His hand extended to her.

"Ready?" he asked smiling. She slid her hand into his and smiled back at him.

"Always."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it's so late. I didn't feel like writing and knew if I forced it would be awful. I'm gonna work on the next chapter as quickly as possible. I'm off Wed, Thur, and Friday for thanksgiving. I'll try to work on it then. Enjoy. (and if I don't Happy Thanksgiving!) ~ Malthazar LOS<p> 


	14. Dance The Night Away

Alright, ladies and gentlemen. As promised chapter 14. Enjoy.

Chapter 14 – Dance the night Away.

Soul and Maka walked into the grand ballroom of the Bellagio and were stunned. It was huge! Not just huge, but simply amazing. Golden colored crystal chandeliers glinted at them from the ceiling. Strings of lights wound around pillars of white up to the ceiling. Grand floor to ceiling windows allowed for breathtaking views of sin city, bright and shining, casting neon glows over those standing next to them. Tables of food and drink lined the far wall.

Even for someone like Soul, who had grown up with the fancy parties and grand houses, was quite impressed.

"Swanky." He commented. Maka laughed.

"I thought someone who grew up with a family like you did, would be used to this kind of thing."

Soul shrugged.

"Yeah, but I never really liked these kinds of things. Being my parents show pony turned me off parties like this." Maka nodded.

"Well, I don't see your parents anywhere…" He grinned, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Oh you'd know if they were here. I'd have bolted already." She laughed. He grinned to himself when he felt a hard clap on the back.

"Hey, Soul! This is one fancy party, huh?" Black Star grinned at him. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Black Star." Soul smiled at Tsubaki standing next to him.

"Hey Major." Tsubaki smiled at him.

"Are you two having fun?" She asked.

"Well we only just now got inside…" Maka Started, Soul finished for her.

"..But we plan on it." Maka cast him a glance with a small smile. Tsubaki seemed happy at his answer.

"That's great. I know you didn't enjoy it last year, Maka." The young Colonel made a face. Soul glanced at her.

"Yeah….well…" Maka cleared her throat. "That's neither here nor there so let's not talk about it." She mumbled. Her father had gotten so rip roaring drunk last year they had to forcefully remove him from her. Her face burned at the very memory. It had been incredibly embarrassing.

Soul cleared his throat to try and bring her out of her memory. She blinked; clearing her head then looked up at him.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want something?" He asked. He'd had these manners drilled into his head since he was five, and while he choose not be gentlemanly most of the time it didn't mean he couldn't be.

"Just punch please." He nodded.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He elbowed Black Star as he walked by, hoping he would pick up the hint.

"Hey, watch it Soul!"

He didn't. Soul rolled his eyes. Walking over to the punch bowl and grabbed two cups. It was only 6 o'clock. He could have a couple harder drinks right before they left. He was ladling punch into the cups when he felt a hard slap on his back, almost making him spill punch on his shirt. He rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Black Star if you do that one more time..."

"I'll be sure to pass the message on to him." Soul's ears perked. He knew that voice. He spun around and found Wes smirking at him.

"Wes! What the hell are you doing here?" His brother smiled.

"I was invited." He pulled an invitation out of his tux pocket. "After I got your first letter I made a sizable donation to the forces and they sent me this invitation."

"Did you come by yourself?" Soul questioned. Did Wes bring his stripper/student fiancé with him?

"No, Blair is here with me. I finally told her everything." Wes motioned with his hands.

"Oh and how'd that go?" Soul cocked a brow. Wes shrugged.

"Fine." Soul didn't buy it.

"Fine? Just fine?" he questioned. Again his brother shrugged with a sly grin. Soul grunted.

"Oh! Is that your little brother Wesley?" Blair called, walking up to them. Soul smiled at the busty women. She lunged at him, arms wide open,

"It's nice to see you again Blair." He said ducking out of her embrace. He didn't need another boob hug. She smiled at him.

"I hoped we would see you tonight." She smiled. Wes nodded.

"We weren't sure if you'd be here tonight or not." He looked at the two cups in Souls hands. "I take it you didn't come on your own..." He nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure Black Star would like to see ya again." Blair looped her arm through Wes' and they followed Soul back.

Walking up behind Maka, he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as he handed her drink to her. She then looked over _his_ shoulder at what looked to her like a carbon copy of Soul but older, and an attractive purple haired women on his arm.

"Maka, Tsubaki, This is my brother, Wes and his fiancé, Blair Sorales." He introduced them.

"Wesley Evans." He nodded as he shook their hands. As he did Soul introduced them likewise.

"This Colonel Maka Albarn and Major Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The both shook his hand and smiled at the couple.

"It's nice to meet you; Soul's told me some about you." Maka informed him. Wes just smiled.

"Oh, has he now?" He glanced at his brother who just huffed.

"In passing." He shrugged. Blair looked thoroughly impressed.

"You're a Colonel? Wow, you're pretty high up then right?" Maka just grinned with a small laugh.

"Just one promotion short of being a general." Blair looked starry eyed at the younger women.

"I think Maka will definitely make it to Brigadier General." Tsubaki added. Wes nodded.

"A Colonel at such a young age? There's no telling how high you could go from here." Blair nodded enthusiastically. Maka blushed a little under all the praise.

Soul looked around, searching for his hyperactive best friend. "Where did Black Star go?" Tsubaki sighed and Maka scowled, nodding her head toward the buffet where Black Star was stuffing his face with the free food. Soul couldn't stop from slapping a hand to his face.

Wes gave a snort of laughter. "I see Black Star hasn't changed at all." He commented. Soul shook his head. "Oh, Soul I wanted to warn you." This caught his attention.

"About what?" He asked nervously.

"When they mailed me the invitation for tonight, it went to Manhattan, so mother and father got to it first. They were talking about attending." Soul opened his mouth, probably to yell, but Wes held his hands up. "I don't know if there here or not or why, I just wanted to give you a little heads up." Soul clenched his teeth and nodded.

"Yeah...thanks." He looked down when he felt Maka's arm slip through his. She gave him a small smile. Trying to comfort him. He couldn't help but smile back. The band started playing on the other side of the room.

Wes held his hand out to Blair. "Want to dance Blair?" She smiled at him, attaching herself to his arm and nodded.

Soul glanced over at Maka who was looking wistfully at the dance floor. He gave a soundless sigh as he scratched the back of his head. He held his hand out too her. She glanced at it, then up at him. He smiled and she wordlessly slipped her hand into his.

He pulled her out onto the floor, in the midst of other officers and civilians alike. One hand around her waist, the other holding hers. The music was an upbeat waltz; he could do it all night. Maka moved lightly on her feet in his arms. He should have expected as much from someone who taught hand to hand combat.

He wasn't sure when he lost all conscious of the music and people around him, but they seemed to have faded out. The only thing he was aware of was the warmth coming from his dance partner. Her hand entwined in his and his around her waist. His eyelids drooped heavily.

_'That's it.' _He thought to himself. It was time to give up denying. He definitely had a thing for Maka Albarn. No sense dragging out this pitiful denial. Liz saw it, hell his brother had just met her and he probably saw it too. He let a heavy sigh out through his nose.

"Soul?" He snapped back to reality and focused his attention on the woman in his arms. "Are you alright?" He stared thoughtfully into forest green eyes before smiling warmly at her.

"I'm great."

The song ended and another, slower one began, though neither one of them moved, simply slowed their pace. At some point Maka laid her head on his shoulder. Soul resisted the urge to run is fingers through the ash blond locks she'd left down for the night. Little did he know of her similar thoughts. She wondered if his stark white hair was soft - despite its spiked up appearance.

They were completely unaware of everything around them until the song ended and the world seemed to fade back into focus. They walked of the dance floor as wordlessly as they'd entered it, both in a haze, absorbed by their own thoughts.

Soul's growling stomach brought them both out of there stupors. She glanced up at him with a smirk. Soul just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Ready to go eat?" She asked, her voice clearly indicating that she found the whole thing funny.

"Well if you insist." He smirked.

Neither one was surprised to find Black Star still stuffing himself. Tsubaki at his side, talking to Blair as Wes tried to make a plate, working around Black Star.

"Jeez, Black Star." Soul called him. The blue haired man looked up. He grinned. Mouth full of food he called.

"Hey Soul!" Maka made a disgusted noise beside him.

"Just because it's a buffet doesn't mean you have to eat everything." Soul admonished him. Black Star just shrugged.

"But I can." He whipped back. Soul just rolled his eyes and picked up two plates. He handed one to Maka, who quietly thanked him. Soul quickly made a plate and joined his brother at the nearby table with Blair and Tsubaki. He set his plate on the table and stood behind his chair, waiting for Maka.

"Having fun?" He asked his brother. Blair spoke up for him.

"It's been great; I've never been to a party like this before." She smiled at him and Wes. Wes smiled tenderly back at his fiancé.

"Well, you better get used to it. You'll be married to a famous musician before long." he reminded her. Maka walked up to the table and Soul pulled her chair out and Wes stood up. Maka smiled at him in thanks and he sat down beside her. When both men were seated again. Blair just grinned.

"I can't wait." She looked at Wes who set his hand over hers on the table.

"Have you picked a date yet?" He asked taking a bite of his salmon.

"We were thinking about the 1st of June." Wes answered. "Blair graduates from LVU in May." She nodded.

"Yup, I'll have my degree and I'll finally be a veterinarian." She smiled proudly. Wes smiled fondly at her.

"You must be so excited." Tsubaki said. Maka nodded too. Blair nodded excitedly.

"I'll be right back. I need to run to the ladies room." When Blair got up both Soul and Wes stood up from the table. When she was gone and both men were again seated Tsubaki commented;

"You too certainly show your upper class upbringing. You're both so gentlemanly." Wes smiled and Soul scowled. Maka laughed at the look on his face.

"Maka!" Maka froze up. Soul looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Oh no..." Maka mumbled. Soul looked up. A man was heading right for their table. A tall man with shoulder length red hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a suit like Souls but with colored bars on the front and a silver Generals star on each arm.

"Is that..." He started. Maka cringed but nodded.

"Yes..It's my father..." She mumbled.

The man stopped right beside Maka and wrapped his arms around her.

"My darling baby girl how are you?" He whined. "You never call me!" He cried. Maka scowled.

"That's because I don't want to talk to you!" She snarled at him. Soul caught Wes' eye and questioning look. Soul gave a subtle shake of his head, telling him not to ask or talk to the man. Maka pushed the older man's arms off of her.

"Stop it! Can't you seem I'm busy?" She all but growled at the red headed man, who was now on his knees next to his daughter.

"Oh, please Maka, just one dance with me..." He begged her.

Maka looked away, embarrassed for and by him.

"I can't..." She grumbled.

"Whyyyy?" He moaned. Maka fumbled for an excuse.

"Because...I..." Soul cut in.

"She promised her next dance to me." Both officers' heads jerked towards him. Spirit was now on his feet.

"And who are you, soldier?" He voice turned hard. Soul swallowed the lump in his throat. It was too late to decide if interfering with this man, his superior was a good idea. Soul stood up and faced the red haired general.

"Corporal Soul Eater, sir." Soul gave the general due respect with a quick salute. Spirit snorted.

"Corporal Eater?" Soul gave a nod. Maka jumped up.

"Yes, I'm here with the Corporal tonight, and I promised the next dance too him." Spirit frowned.

"Well the Corporal here has you all night, I'm sure he wouldn't sparing this dance to me." Spirit held his hand out to his daughter. Soul braced himself. It was too late to turn back now.

"Actually I would, sir." Spirit glared at him. Maka took his hand.

"I promised, papa." She threw over her shoulder as she pulled him onto the floor, into the throngs of people and out of sight. Blair came back to the table looking around. Soul and Maka's chairs were empty and there was an angry looking redheaded man standing next to their table seething.

"Did I miss something?" She asked. Wes just shook his head.

They pulled out on the other side of the crowed and she led him to one of the many balconies. Soul closed the doors behind him and Maka let out a sigh of relief. Her breath coming out in puffs of white smoke in the chilling air.

"I really owe you, Soul. He'll never forget that. Thank you." He waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. All I did was earn the eternal enmity of a general is all." He sighed. "Someone who could have me thrown in the stockade."

Maka laughed, "You won't be thrown in the stockade. You're not one of his, you'd have to break some kind of military rule for that, and Stein would do that, he's our CO, not my father." Soul snorted.

"I still say, it's not a good thing to have someone so high up the food chain not like you." Maka just smiled and shook her head.

"No...But thank you." He nodded.

"Don't worry about..." He was cut off when a pair of warm lips covered his. He was stunned, finding no reaction she started to pull back when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her back. Her hand found its way into his white locks, and they were soft. His grip around her waist tightened and in opened her mouth in surprise. Soul took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. A sharp tooth grazing her lip.

When they pulled apart, streams of wispy and smoky looking air filled the space between them. Ruby red eyes stared back into forest green ones. Without a word they stepped apart.

"It's cold out here..." Soul low voice rumbled. She nodded.

"Let's go back inside. I owe you one more dance any way." He opened the door and followed her back inside.

As the night wound down and people made their way out. Wes stopped to say goodbye to Soul and Maka.

"I'll give you a call next week, about the tuxes." He told him. Soul nodded. Blair piped up.

"You should come with Soul to the wedding, Maka." Maka turned a little red.

"I'll see Blair." The woman smiled. Wes turned to leave with her but stopped. Staring at something on the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Soul asked turning to look. He spotted them, on the other side of the room. A tall women with butt length snow white hair and ruby red eyes in a long elegant gown standing next to a tall man with coal black eyes and dark brown, greying hair in a tux. Soul scowled at them.

Maka looked. "Is that..?"

"Yes." the brothers both answered. Wes turned away first. He said goodbye and led Blair out.

Maka watched Soul. "Do you want to go talk to them?" As she said it, his mother's ruby eyes turned towards them, as did his fathers. They started toward them. With one last scowl, Soul took Maka's hand and turned on heel and walked out of the hotel, to the bus. He let Maka on first and climbed in, well aware of both his parents' eyes on his back.

He plopped down next to her with a sigh. She didn't say anything about it. Just laid her hand over his and closed her eyes as the bus lurched forward, taking them back to fort Shibusen.

There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. My second hour since I'm finished for the semester is like a free class, and since it's a computer class I decided I'd use the time to get more work done on these chapters. Enjoy

~Malthazar LOS


	15. Stranded On The Road Of Life

I lied, ha. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Also, a special thanks to my lovely Beta reader _**DaughterOfPersephone.**_ To whom I thank immensely for her hard work. Now, without further ado, Chapter 15! (Redone)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Stranded on the road of Life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit… shit… shit…!" Soul grumbled, as he ran toward the mess hall, trying to buckle his belt as he went. He'd over-slept, and now he was late to get breakfast started. Liz was going to have his ass on a plate!<p>

He trotted quietly through the mess hall toward the kitchen, there really was no way he'd be able to get past her, but he sure as hell didn't want her to hear him coming and give her time to get ready to kick his ass. He peaked through the window in the kitchen door. He could see her; standing over the stove mixing together powdered eggs. He made a face; powdered eggs were second in disgusting only to oatmeal day.

He silently pushed the door open and without a sound made his way to the far wall where his apron and hairnet were hanging. He slipped both on and turned to get to work.

"GAHH!" He screamed when he turned around to Liz's scowling face inches from his, cigarette dangling from her lips. She blew a cloud of smoke into his face.

"You're late." She growled. Soul swallowed hard.

"Sorry… I overslept…" Liz snorted but went back to what she was doing.

"It better not happen again, Eater." She shot him a look from the corner of her eye. He nodded, and took his place, putting bread in the toasters.

It was awkwardly silent for about 15 minutes before Soul broke the tension.

"You have fun last night?" She shrugged. Flipping powdered eggs off her pan and into a metal bin on the line.

"Not bad…" She mumbled looking off into the distance for a moment before refocusing. "…but not as much fun as you..." She tossed a sly grin his way. Soul could feel his ears burning.

"I don't know what you mean…" He mumbled. He could hear Liz snort.

"I saw you making out with the Colonel on that balcony…" Soul whipped around.

"We weren't making out!" He defended. Liz gave him a flat look. He fumbled with the bread in his hand. "It was…just a little kiss." He mumbled.

"HA!" Liz shouted. "A little kiss? I haven't seen that kind of face eating since Silence of the Lambs." She laughed. Soul burned with embarrassment. Tearing the bread in his hands to crumbs.

"Liz don't…" She held up her hands, stopping him mid sentence.

"Don't have a conniption, Eater. I won't say anything to anyone, scouts honor." She held up two fingers. Soul wasn't convinced.

"I get the feeling you were never a scout of any kind…" Liz shrugged.

"Alright, ex-pickpockets honor." She grinned.

"How much honor can pickpocket have?" He argued.

"I said EX!" She shouted back. They argued back and forth, nose to nose, yelling in each other's faces unaware of the eyes now watching them.

"What are you two doing?" both their heads whipped too the kitchen door where Maka stood leaning against the frame, an amused look on her face. They glanced at each other briefly before leaning back and composing themselves.

"Nothing..." They answered simultaneously. They both went back to their cooking.

Maka looked over their shoulders. "Powdered eggs and toast today, guys?" Liz nodded.

"Yup, or would you rather have oatmeal?" Maka made a face.

"NO…no this is fine..." Liz smirked. Soul's mouth twisted up in disgust.

"I wouldn't feed that oatmeal to a dog, much less a person..." Liz shrugged.

Maka sighed. "If I had the choice I'd eat a month worth of your oatmeal if it meant I wouldn't have to go to Fort Witch's Bane." Maka mumbled dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Soul turned around to her, pushing six slices of bread into the toaster.

Maka hopped up onto the counter next to Soul and the toaster with a sigh.

"Stein wants me to go to Fort Witch's Bane over in Reno for a week or so and give a crash course in hand to hand Combat to their officers."

"Why is that so bad?" Liz asked looking at them over her shoulder. Maka made a face.

"It's not too bad, but they have one of the most annoying officers that ever lived." Soul cocked a brow in question.

Maka waved it off. "Don't ask…please…" She sighed. He glanced at Liz who shrugged. "I'm supposed to leave after dinner, and I'm supposed to take someone with me, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me, Soul?"

Souls head whipped around too face her. "Me, why?" Liz stood who stood behind Maka and out of her line of sight bent over her pan, trying to hold in her snickering.

"You're the best in my trainee group, and unlike the other officers I think you'd get the most out of the trip." Liz trembled with laughter.

Soul scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yea I'll go with you." He nodded. Maka smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Great, after dinner go pack up some clothes and meet me in front of Stein's office, ok?" He nodded and she left the kitchen. When the doors closed Liz burst out into peals of laughter. Soul scowled.

"What the hell is so funny?" He roared. Liz wiped at her tears.

"Oh, nothing, I just wonder exactly _how much _you're going to be getting out of this trip." She snorted with laughter all over again as Soul turned bright red.

"You…"He growled. But Liz cut him off.

"Anyway, while your off playing lover boy, who is supposed to help me out here in the kitchen?" Soul scowled. Face still bright red.

"Pfft, you got along fine long before I got here, you should be fine for a couple weeks." He snorted. Liz slid the rest of her eggs into the hot serving trays.

"Yea…but…I've gotten used to the help..." Soul looked at her curiously. As far as he knew Liz had always done this job by herself. She probably greatly appreciated his help, but she probably really got used to the company, he'd even go as far as to say they were friends. He scratched the back of his head.

"Eh, don't worry, I'll be back in a couple weeks, and you can boss me around the kitchen just like every other day." He snorted.

Liz grinned. "You're damn right! You can do double tray duty to make up for all the lost time to." His jaw fell open.

"Hey, now! That's not…"

The bell rang overhead and Soul just scowled at her as dumped the toast onto the line, getting ready to serve the rush of hungry soldiers. Liz smiled back sweetly.

Soul threw some of his duds into a camo bag. He shoved a few extra things inside and threw it over his shoulder. He hurried toward the front of the camp where Maka was waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him coming.

"Hey, ready?" He nodded. "Alright, let's go." She climbed into the passenger seat of a sandy camo painted hummer. Soul threw his bag into the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

Maka pulled out a map and looked it over. "Ok, we need to get on the Highway, it's a 7 hour drive, so let's get going."

"7Hours!" Soul looked at her. Maka nodded.

"We'll take turns driving, its 1900 hours now, and we should be there by 0100 hours." Soul let out a silent sigh through his nose before turning the key and the vehicle roared to life, pulling out of the gates and down the sandy road through the desert.

Two hours into the trip, Maka had gotten bored of the radio and started playing twenty questions with him. They played back and forth for a good hour before they fell into a comfortable silence, Soul watching the road and Maka staring out the window. He'd turned the radio back on and was listening to a soft jazz station when she spoke up.

"When was the last time you played the piano, Soul?" Soul started at the question. She'd been quite for the past 20 minutes and then this all of a sudden.

He grunted. "A couple months before I joined up, why?" She shrugged.

"Just curious, by the way you talked yesterday; how your parents forced you to play I would have thought you'd have abandoned it a long time ago." Soul glanced at her. She was looking out the window.

"I played at their stupid parties because they forced me to, but I play the piano because I love the piano, my parents ruined it for me so that I don't like to play in front of others, is all."

"You played the guitar at the Christmas Eve party..." She pointed out. Soul shrugged.

"It's not the same thing, I didn't learn to play guitar until I was in college. My parents think it's an unsophisticated instrument."

"You went to Julliard right? Bachelor's degree in Music Theory/Composition." He turned to her, brow cocked. She grinned.

"I've read your file, Soul." Soul snorted.

"I feel kind of violated…" He mumbled to himself. She laughed.

"If it makes you feel better I read the files of anyone who catches my interest." His brow hitched up a little higher.

"Do that often then?" She blushed a little.

"Professionally….anyone who might make a good officer or has a specialty..." She fumbled. Trying to get the words out quickly.

"Yea, sure..." He smirked to himself. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped. The vehicle swerved slightly.

"Shut up and drive Corporal." She smiled. Soul grumbled under his breath about how violent she was, his eyes glaring at the road.

"When is it your turn to drive?" He whined. Maka leaned back in her seat.

"Halfway." She mumbled, pulling her cap down over her eyes. "So…about 30 minutes." He nodded, and they were silent for a moment.

"You know..." She mumbled as she began to doze off. "I'll have to hear you play the piano sometime..." Soul didn't respond.

* * *

><p>20 minutes had gone by when the car started to make a funny sound. Soul ignored it but after a couple more minutes it gave a loud cranking noise followed by a low whine and some sputtering. He immediately noticed that they slowing down.<p>

"Oh fuck ..." He mumbled as he managed to pull them off the road and into the sand. They stopped and Soul pulled the hatch for the hood. Maka was just now starting to stir when Soul climbed out of the oversized car and walked around to the front and lifted the hood.

A black cloud of smoke billowed out from the engine. Soul looked around, but nothing seemed out of place as far as he knew, but he didn't know a damn thing about cars either. He waved away the smoke and was poking his head inside when Maka climbed out and came around to look.

"What happened?" Soul scowled.

"I dunno, it started making funny sounds then died." He pulled out and slammed the hood with a growl.

"What's wrong with it?" He shrugged.

"Hell if I know, I'm a soldier/musician, not a mechanic." Maka sighed. "Why don't you call the base?" He suggested wiping his greasy hands on his pants.

"I don't have a phone...do you?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Now what?" She grumbled.

He looked across they expanse of sand and highway. "Well, were half way there…We walk." Maka looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before giving a rough sigh.

"Your right… Hold on." She went back to the hummer and pulled out their bags and the road map. "Alright, let's go." She tossed him his bag and they started down the long empty expanse of highway, toward the mountains in the distance.

After an hour they were freezing. At night in the winter (as it was February), the temps dropped well below freezing. They were both shaking.

"I never thought this would be how I died..." He mumbled teeth chattering. Maka rubbed her arms, trying to create some kind of warmth.

"We're not going to die." She bit out. Her breath making puffs of air. He sucked in a breath of air as they went. He peered around at the mountains towering all around them.

"You know what, if we live, I'll definitely play something on the piano for you." Maka scowled.

"Don't talk like that." She tried to bark out. The bitterly cold air hurt her throat.

He stopped mid step starring into the dark toward one of the rocky walls.

Maka turned and looked at him. "What is it, Soul?" She followed his gaze.

"I see a cave." He jogged over, maneuvering around rocks till he was standing at the mouth of the gaping hole.

He took his pack off and rummaged around before pulling out his flashlight and turning it on. He peered inside. It was only about 5 feet deep and 4 feet wide. Enough room for them to be comfortable and warm inside.

"We can spend the rest of the night in here; we'll be warmer out of the open air." She agreed and they settled inside, squeezed next to each other in the far corner of their hidey hole, keeping each other warm. Their packs stacked on top of each other forming a wall between them and outside. Soul was glad it was so dark. He knew his face was quite red with Maka situated practically in his lap and his arms wrapped around her back, keeping them both warm.

"It's definitely warmer in here." She mumbled. Soul nodded. "Now you better keep your word, Soul."

"Huh?" He looked down at her in the dark; he could barely make out her outline.

"You have to play something for me, on the piano..." He stopped himself from jumping when her head laid down in the crook of his neck, her warm breath, on his cold skin.

"I will."

* * *

><p>When Soul cracked his eyes open, sunlight was pouring into the little cave, and he was alone. He jumped up and ran outside. Maka was standing by the highway waving down a motorcycle coming their way. He grabbed their packs and stumbled down the slight incline and into the warm morning sun.<p>

He stopped beside Maka and waited. A red and black motorcycle stopped in front of them. A large bald guy covered in tattoos and a long beard looked at them from behind a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Well ain't you a pretty thing." He leered at Maka. Pulling his glasses up, revealing a pair of beady grey eyes. Soul scowled, but Maka brushed it off.

"Thank you for stopping. We could really use a lift." The guy stroked his beard with a grin as he got off the bike.

"Well, I might be able to do that…providing you can do something for me..." He grinned, showing off crooked rows of dingy yellowed teeth.

Maka recoiled. He stepped a little closer. "Do a little job for me and I'll gladly give you two a lift..." He grabbed her wrist and jerked, Maka, unprepared gave a painful yelp. Soul's reaction was instant and reflexive. Without as much as a moment of hesitation he nailed the man in the nose with a well place swing, knocking him flat, and unconscious.

"Soul!" Maka yelped. Soul was shaking out his fist as he hopped on the bike.

"Shut up and get on..." Maka hesitated. "We're just borrowing it." She frowned but jumped on behind him. Soul revved the engine and they sped down the road.

"That... That was…" Maka stumbled over her words.

"I know, wrong and blah blah blah…" Soul sighed. Maka laughed.

"Interesting… and…sweet." She said, gripping his waist as they rode down the highway on the 'borrowed' bike.

Souls face was tinted a little red but he grinned. This wasn't exactly the way he would have liked to take Maka for a ride on a motorcycle, he'd rather it be his bike at home, and not after having to punch a big bald biker guy, but hey.

"Hold on..." He warned.

"What, Whyyyy?

He gunned it, pulling the bike back into a wheelie, going 70 down the highway. She squealed loudly in his ear but he didn't mind it much.

* * *

><p>There, as promised, Chapter 15. I hope everyone liked it and it met your expectations. Now as for the answer to the authors note Quiz.<p>

I am….not telling you. LOL. It was interesting to see what some of you came up with, and how some of you got your answers, but I believe the answer doesn't matter. My writing should speak for itself, and I think it does, so I leave you with this: If you enjoy my hard work and dedication too you, my loyal fans and fellow Soul Eater lovers the answer is moot. You read because you like it, not because of who the author is. I hope to see you all next time for the next installment!

Sincerely Yours,

Malthazar LOS

(12/25/11 – PS, I took the holidays off, which is why there're haven't been any new Chapters, but I'll start updating again after The New Year, Happy Holidays!)


	16. Welcome To Fort Witch's Bane!

Sorry for the wait! Holidays and all that jazz. Anyway. Here it is, CH 16!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Welcome to Fort Witch's Bane!<p>

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka could see the Base just a few minutes away off in the distance. They'd dropped the bike off at a gas station a mile away from the base, that big biker dude would find it….probably.<p>

"Finally." Soul whined as they neared the front gates. He was tired, thirsty and starving, even for army grade food.

Maka just nodded. It had been an…interesting trip, to say the least. She wouldn't tell Soul how much she had liked riding on the bike, she sort of had a thing for motorcycles. She herself never really understood it. Just something about them was just exciting. Liz had once described it as a 'motorcycle Fetish.' Her cheeks burned a little at the memory of the exchange. Once they had turned back to normal she turned to Soul.

"Hey." She piped up. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"How did you know how to ride that guy's bike back there?" She hadn't thought about it until now. Soul smirked.

"What? My file didn't tell you everything?" She made a face and he snickered. "I have a bike." Maka gave a slight start, eyes widening. He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open showing her a picture. Soul in khaki pants an orange shirt under a black leather Jacket, a pair of green aviator sunglasses and was giving a shark tooth grin at the Camera, Wes standing next to him smiling gently, both of them standing next to a pumpkin orange bike with three spikes on both fenders.

"Oh….that's.…cool." Her face was pinking a little. Soul made a face.

"Are you ok?" She nodded. Shaking off they excited feeling bubbling up against her wishes. She looked back up at him and he was still giving her a funny look.

"Just been out in the sun a little too long I guess." He nodded accepting her answer. She inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, since I'm pretty much living out here now Wes said he would bring it out here for me as soon as he could. It's a much smoother ride then that piece of junk we took. We'll have to go on a ride when it gets here. "He grinned, slipping his wallet back into his back pocket. Maka gave a quick nod against her better judgment. She couldn't say no to a ride on a motorcycle. They spent the rest of the walk in companionable silence.

When they walked into the gates a pink haired girl was running toward them. She stopped in front of them and saluted. Both of them saluted back. Soul took a look at her dregs. She had two stripes like he did, a corporal, an her patch read _'K Diehl' _

Colonel Albarn and Corporal Eater?" She asked hopefully. They nodded. "Thank goodness we've been looking for you two! General Stein called here about 4 hours ago asking if you had arrived yet, what happened?"

"Our car broke done about halfway." Maka told the girl. She nodded.

"Our CO is waiting to see you, as soon as that's done I'll show you to where you'll be staying and get you both something to eat, and I'm Corporal Kim Diehl." She smiled. Soul and Maka smiled back and followed her to the base office.

They walked inside past the secretary and Kim knocked on the office door. "Come in." Kim opened the door and smiled at their CO.

"Sir, Colonel Albarn and Corporal Eater are here. She stepped aside and they both saluted. Soul faltered once his brain registered that the man behind the desk, in a military dress suit with a silver star on the collar was wearing a costume bear head.

The general stood and saluted them both. "I'm so glad the two of you are here, safe and sound." Soul opened his mouth too say something but Maka quickly slammed her heel into his foot. He clenched his teeth, eyes watering, but made no sound.

"Were glad to finally be here sir." The bear head nodded.

"Good, Corporal Diehl here will get you squared away; I hope you'll be able to start combat lessons tomorrow morning?" Maka nodded, smiling.

"Of course, sir." He nodded, clapping his hands together.

"Great." He saluted them in dismissal. They both returned it, albeit Soul a little slower. Kim walked out and they both turned heel and followed. Soul limping slightly.

Once outside the office Soul turned on her. "What the hell was that for!" He seethed. Maka looked back at him, a neutral expression on her face.

"You were going to say something stupid or about or ask about the bear head." She stated simply. Soul closed his hanging jaw and scowled, turning his eyes back to Kim ahead of them leading them to their quarters. Maka smirked at him.

"You can't blame him." Kim threw over her shoulder. "General Tezca Tlipoca is perfectly normal save for the bear head and his…friend Enrique…"

"Enrique?" Soul asked. Maka sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You'll see for yourself…" She mumbled.

Kim stopped in front of a small building marked _'VIP Barrack'. _"Here we are, I hope this will be okay. The mess hall is over there." She pointed to a camo painted building on the other side of the base.

"It's in between meals right now but I let him know you're coming." With that she saluted and strolled back to the base office.

They walked inside the small temp barrack, looking around. There were two single bunks on each side of the room and a portable dividing wall between them and a metal footlocker at the end of the bunks.

Soul tossed his duffle bag onto the bed on the left side of the room. He'd put his stuff up when he got back from eating, he was starving. Maka se her things down too, a bit more gently then Soul and followed him out of their new temporary quarters and across the camp toward the mess hall.

Pushing their way through the swinging doors into the dining hall Soul took notice that it really wasn't much different than their own mess Hall. They walked up to the serving line where a large man wearing an eye patch was making two trays of food. He looked up and gave a grin.

"Colonel Albarn and Corporal Eater right?" His deep voice rumbled out. They nodded. The silver Bar on his collar told Soul this monster of a man was a first Lieutenant, like Liz. The man gave a quick Salute toward Maka.

"I'm first Lieutenant Free Wolfe, Cook here at Fort Witch's Bane. Hope you haven't been waiting long for some grub. " He grinned. Sliding them their trays." Soul grinned taking his tray. He was so hungry even army slop would do.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Maka thanked him and Soul nodded. Free nodded in turn.

"Not a problem." Then he disappeared into the back, probably starting on dinner Soul bet.

They sat at the closest table and Soul set too work on devouring his food. Maka gave him a long look.

"If you don't slow down you're going to get sick, Soul." He stopped mid bite too look up at her from where he was hunched over his tray. He sat up and sat his fork down for a second.

"Right, sorry." She looked back up from her own plate. She was about to ask for what when he spoke again. "Hey, I thought you said the most annoying officer that ever lived was here? Apart from being Strange General Tlipoca wasn't really all that annoying." Maka made a strange face.

"Yea, but I didn't mean General Tlipoca. The most annoying officer I've ever met by far on par with my papa would be..." The Mess hall door burst open and a soldier strolled in. He was wearing all white army dregs and a top hat and cane.

Maka covered her face with her palm. "Major Excalibur…" She groaned. Soul looked at the weird man. If he thought the General was weird this guy was on a whole other level. The man looked over and saw Soul looking strangely at him.

"FOOL!" He pointed his cane at him. Soul jolted up in his seat. "Do you not know my heroic tale?" Soul stared blankly at the man in front of him.

"No? I see…" He spun around, hand on his chin. "It all started during the great war..." Maka leaned over the table and whispered.

"Grab your tray." They picked up their trays and quietly hurried out of the mess hall back to their quarters.

"Now i see what you were talking about" Soul mumbled as they rushed out of the mess hall.

Free came back out of the Kitchen. "Hey if you guys want some…" He stopped midsentence when he saw the Major and the Major turned and saw him.

"FOOL!" Free turned heel and rushed back into the kitchen, pushing the stove over to bar the door.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka finished eating inside their room. Leaving the trays on the their footlockers, neither one willing to brave the mess hall for fear that Major Excalibur was still there. Soul was laying back on his bed; he was tired, but also restless. He peered over at Maka who was scribbling furiously on some papers stein had given her before they left.<p>

Soul got up off his bed and started for the door. "I'm gonna go look around, Maka." She made a humming noise. Soul rolled his eyes and waltzed out. She was so engrossed in her paper work she probably hadn't heard a word he'd said.

For the most part everything around the base seemed to be the same as back home. A rather strange CO, a pink haired Corporal like Chrona and a Lieutenant working the kitchen.

A couple gunshots sounded off and Soul looked up, he could see the shooting range not far off in the distance, a good a place as any too start.

Walking around to the front of the range he could see two figures

A dark average size guy shooting at the target, and a woman with long gray blue hair standing next to him. When Soul was about 6 feet from them the guy turned on him, pistols aimed. Soul's hands shot up into the air.

The guy lowered his guns and grinned. "Sorry about that, you surprised me." Soul let out a sigh of relief, before approaching the two.

The guy holstered his guns and held out his hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Captain Kilik Rung, and this is Lieutenant Eruka Frog." Soul took his hand.

"Corporal Soul Eater." Kilik snapped his fingers in recognition.

"You're here with Colonel Albarn right, to teach hand to hand combat?" Soul nodded and Kilik grinned. "You and the Colonel certainly have your work cut out for you. Everyone here specializes in firearms." Soul scratched the back of his head. Of course, the one thing he sucked at, there was whole base of people great at it.

"Well I'm just here to help the Colonel out; I'm her regular training partner back home." Kilik nodded.

"So hand to hand isn't your specialty?" Eruka asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No, it is...I'm just not as good as the Colonel. " He could easily admit that she kicked his ass 9 out of 10 times. Kilik gave a small laugh.

"Well the way we here it is most people aren't. That's why we asked for her to come give us this crash course. "Soul snorted

"You might regret it later" He mumbled. Kilik shot him a questioning look. Soul shook his head. "Nothing..."

"How are you shooting skill, Soul?" He asked tossing a pistol to him. Soul caught it and glanced over at the target in the distance.

"Bad to awful." He admitted. Kilik waved it off.

"Practice makes perfect." Soul sighed. He clicked the safety off the gun and lined up with the target, he was just going to invest in something with auto fire, that way at least he'd probably hit his target.

He popped off a couple shots praying to any god that would listen to at least make sure both his shots hit the target at the very least.

Eruka pulled in the target. Two bullet holes punctured straight through the 20 ring. Soul grinned to himself. Kilik took the paper.

"Not too bad." He praised. Soul shrugged.

"Today just must be a good day is all, usually I can't even put all my shots through the target." Kilik took his gun back and holstered it.

"Dinner will be ready soon; you wanna come sit with us, Soul?" Soul shook his head.

"The Colonel and I already ate." Kilik nodded

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then..." He and Eruka were leaving when Soul called too them.

"Heads up, Major Excalibur was in there." Both officers made faces.

"You know what? I think I have some crackers in the barracks, I'll just go have those..." He mumbled heading for the barracks, Eruka behind him.

Soul strolled back through the camp, he was looking around when all of a sudden something caught under his boot and he tripped, falling face first into the sand. He dragged himself up onto his elbows, spitting out sand.

"What the hell did I…?" He looked back and noticed the Soul of his boots, which he had since the start of basic had halfway fallen of, and he'd tripped on it. He frowned.

"That's great..." He mumbled. He looked around and spotted the supply tent. He got up and brushed himself off before hobbling over to the supply tent.

It looked empty as he stepped inside. "Anyone here?" He called.

There was some noise in the back and then a woman with long Black hair came out from the back. Her shirt had two stripes and the tag read 'J O'Lantern Dupré.

"Need something?" She asked.

"Uh yea, boots. Men's 11." She nodded and went into the back. A few seconds after she left the door burst open and Kim came in, followed by...a monkey wearing army dregs.

"Hey Jackie, I'm back." She noticed Soul and smiled. "Corporal Eater, you and the Colonel get settled in?" Soul nodded dumbly starring down at the monkey

"She's working on some paper work right now..." He trailed off. Kim nodded and hopped over the counter to the other side where the supplies were. When Jackie came back out, boots in hand. She handed them over to Soul.

"Thanks." He nodded to them. Jackie just nodded in turn but Kim grinned.

"You're wondering about the monkey right?" She asked. Soul nodded.

"Uh, kind of..." Kim laughed and Jackie just gave a smile.

"This is Enrique; he's…the Generals friend…" She explained. Soul looked down at the large simian looking back up at him.

"You mean like…his pet?" Jackie shook her head.

"Nope, General Tlipoca insists their friend, even carry on conversations…" Soul wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded and said goodbye.

"If you of the Colonel need anything just come over here and one of us can help you out." Soul gave a grin and wave to his fellow Corporals and Enrique, who waved back before heading back to VIP barrack. It was getting dark and he was worn out now.

When he walked back in Maka was still situated on her bunk, writing on a report of some kind. He plopped down on his own and untied his boot, inspecting it. Looks like He'd just worn it down.

"How was the base?" He looked up from inspecting his boots too find Maka looking at him expectantly. He shrugged, dropping his old bot and starting to lace up his new ones.

"You know, metal, camo...weird." He quipped. Maka rolled her eyes but smiled just the same.

"I guess you met Enrique then?" Soul nodded still stupefied and Maka laughed.

"While you were gone Corporal Diehl came by and dropped off the list of officers who are taking the hand to hand combat training. She held the list out to him and he set his boot down and took it.

There were a bunch of names he had no clue about but some stuck out to him,

_COP -Kim Diehl _

_CAPT – Kilik Rung_

_LT – Free Wolfe_

_LT – Eruka Frog_

_COP – Jacqueline __O'Lantern Dupré_

_Major – H Excalibur_

Soul groaned out loud at the last name on the list. Maka sighed.

"That's what I said…" She grumbled setting aside her work and lying back on her bunk. Soul laid the paper down and went back to lacing his boots.

Maka stared up at the ceiling; despite how hard it looked like she'd been working she had barely gotten anything done. She'd been lost in her thoughts more and more recently. Ever since she kissed Soul at the Gala. It certainly hadn't been one sided but how did this define their relationship? She unconsciously ran her tongue over the small cut on her lip from where one of his sharp teeth had grazed her. She didn't think it was merely platonic anymore, but she wouldn't really go as far as to say romantic either.

She'd started to have a little crush on him sometime during or after the accident on the mountains. She wasn't sure when, just that after his promotion she started going around the kitchen before breakfast so she could talk to him. She found herself unintentionally seeking him out. Even when she wasn't looking for him he had a tendency to pop up.

It was hard to define. He did nice things for her. He brought her that piece of cake the last time Liz made some, the Christmas party and he went to the Gala with her and true to his word she did have a great time, she only had to deal with her father the one time and then he stayed away.

She glanced over at him. Fully concentrating on lacing up his boots. She didn't know much about these kinds of things, the only relationship she had some insight into had been her parents, and that had been a disaster. Though to be fair, as much as she admired and loved her mother, she wasn't her, and Soul, for all his shortcomings was nothing even resembling her father.

He was reliable, honest, said what he meant when he meant it and he kept his promises. Things her father had never done. Things she knew plenty of men didn't do. There was no sense in denying she liked him, and it looked like on some level the feelings were returned.

Soul looked up to see her looking at him. His face tingeing pink.

"What?" She blinked coming out of her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Nothing." He nodded going back to the task at hand but his face still hot as he was aware of her eyes on him. She smiled.

Whatever it was that was slowly but surely building between them, she was enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Viola! Chapter 16. I hope you'll all excuse the wait, and enjoy the Chapter I was taking a break for the holidays. Also, for all of you who don't read the manga then you're not going to know Tezca Tlipoca is I Death Scythe, who yes…wears a bear head over his head…and Enrique is his Meister…and yes he is a monkey…hey were the ones who like this show...maybe were the weird ones…<p>

Aaaannnyyway, today is Dec 31 So I would like to say to all my loyal and awesome readers, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	17. Down To Business

I feel like I got quite a bit done…although I didn't start doing any writing until the break was almost over...I did get Ch 16 up and wrote 2 one shots, to those of you follow this story but not me as an author, one is a new year one-shot and the other is called "While Everyone Sleeps" both Soul Eater. I feel quite proud of the second one; I just like it for some reason. Please read it...any way Chapter 17!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 - Down To Business<p>

* * *

><p>At 4 Am Souls eyes shot open. He didn't have to go help Liz make breakfast, but he had gotten in the habit of waking up before everyone else for that purpose. The sound of slow even breathing on the other side of the divider told him that Maka was still asleep. He sat up quietly as he could so the bed springs didn't squeal. He quietly got dressed and slipped on his boots, quietly bouncing around on his feels. They felt much better than his old ones, but they had a lot of wear in them. He tiptoed out of the barrack. Stepping out into the early morning air he was hit with a blast of icy wind. I t would be March soon, spring was on its way, but for now... He breathed out a cloud of frozen air and walked over to the mess hall.<p>

Free was probably starting on breakfast. When he walked into the mess hall the lights were on and the clattering of pots and pans were coming from the kitchen. Soul walked to the back and stuck his head through the doors. Free was stirring a pot when he looked up and gave Soul a feral grin.

"Hey, Corporal Eater, up a little early, even for a soldier aint ya?" Soul Shrugged.

"Not really, I have to get up early back at Shibusen anyway to help out in the mess hall." Free cocked his head.

"You work in the Mess Hall at Shibusen?" Soul nodded

"Yea, me and Lieutenant Thompson." Free nodded.

"It'll be a while before breakfast…the General asked me to make pancakes and it takes me a while to make so many." He sighed.

"Want some help?" Free looked up, his face a mixture of hope and disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Soul waved it off.

"I'm up; I might as well do something." He reasoned. Free walked over to the closet and dug out an apron and a hairnet, tossing them to him." Soul stared at the offending object in hand. How he hated hairnets…

* * *

><p>When the bell rang at 5AM Maka sprung out of her bunk, waking instantly. A skill gifted through all her years in the service. "Hey, Wake up, Soul. We gotta get going." She called through the divider as she pulled on her uniform and boots." There was no answer from the other side. "Soul!" She said louder. When there was still no answer she shoved the divider aside to be greeted by an empty bunk. She looked up at the door. He must have gone gotten up earlier. She didn't put much thought into it. Everyone was heading for the mess hall for breakfast. She was sure that was where she would find him.<p>

Maka followed the crowed into the Mess hall. Looking around she still didn't see that familiar shock of white hair. She went through the line still looking when a tray of fluffy pancakes was slid in front of her. She looked up to thank Free, but chocked on the words when she saw Soul standing there giving her a big grin.

"Morning _Colonel_." Her cheeks pinked at the certain lilt he put on her rank. She mentally shook herself, hopefully before he saw.

"What are you doing back there Corporal?" His grin widened. He'd seen.

"Helping out Lieutenant Free, I'll be over in a few minutes." She nodded. Moving out of line with her tray to sit at the Officers Table. Soul grinned to himself. He was putting his 'plan' into action. Liz had really been the one to suggest it at dinner the night he left as they were cooking.

_Soul stirred the pot of soup quietly, Liz standing behind him chopping up vegetables. He lifted up a spoonful to taste._

"_So, what is it exactly going on between you and the Colonel?" He choked on the mouthful of soup. She was smirking when he turned around to look at her. He shrugged._

"_I dunno." Liz turned to face him, the back of her hands on her hips, a knife in one and a potato in the other. _

"_What the hell do you mean you 'dunno'. You were eating each others faces last night." Souls face burned bright red at the way Liz described it. He shrugged._

"_I told you, I dunno...it's...complicated..." He murmured. Liz gave him a deadpan look. He turned back to the pot in front of him and heard her let out a loud sigh._

"_Well, make it uncomplicated." He glanced at her over his shoulder "You like her, right?" He gave a nod. "An she likes you, right?" He fidgeted nervously. He thought she might. She did kiss him...twice...though he really wasn't supposed to know about the first one._

_He looked up and her face was a few inches from his. He yelped, taking a step back. She grinned. "Trust me, Soul. She likes you." He couldn't help but smile a little at that. _

"_So how do you suggest I make this less complicated?" She grinned._

"_Simple, make her come straight out with it to you." He must have looked confused because she sighed. Pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it with silver Zippo. "Flirt with her." He tensed up._

"_I don't think I can..." She held up her hand, effectively silencing him. _

"_Yes you can, you just gotta try. Come on Soul, man up, Eater!" He scowled at her, but she was right. Both her eyes closed as she grinned at him. _ _"Trust me. If you do it right, she'll pick up on it and have no choice but to address the issue." _

Soul kept that thought in mind. He might actually have some fun with this if it was that easy to fluster her.

Maka sat down at the end, saving the space beside her for Soul and said hello to the officers at the table. She been to Fort Witch's Bane many times and knew all its officers.

"I think were already to begin our crash course Colonel." Kilik grinned before stuffing a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Maka smirked.

"Good to hear, but let's see how you feel afterward." He just smiled.

"We might do better than expect, Colonel." Kim grinned waving a fork around in the air. Jackie snorted.

"Or twice as worse." Kim turned to her with a scowl.

"Don't be such a downer." She elbowed her friend in the side.

Soul plopped down into a chair next to Maka with his own plate. She glanced at him and he managed to catch her eye for moment and grinned. She quickly turned away back to her breakfast. He smirked to himself.

Much easier than he had thought.

"I know there are ranked officers in your group back at Shibusen. How come you didn't bring one of them? No offense, Soul." Kilik asked turning from the blonde officer to the snowy one. Soul just shrugged waving it off. He wasn't the least bit bothered by the Captains remark. Maka had already explained why she had chosen him, of course though there was a tiny nagging voice in the back of his head that told him there was another reason as well. He ignored it.

"The Corporal here is actually kinda green, he is from the group that just graduated from training on January 1st but he's the best in my group." She said this with a sort of pride.

Most of the officers at the table looked impressed or surprised. Next week was the 1st of March, and not only did the Colonel claim him the best but he was a Corporal.

"That's impressive." Kilik Commented. "When did you make Corporal?" He asked Soul.

"At graduation, General Stein promoted me." Kilik gave a nod. He eyes showed he was both impressed and intrigued by the green horn Corporal.

* * *

><p>"Alright, every one pair up." Maka shouted commands to group of officers assembled. Several, were familiar, others weren't, but Maka and Soul both were glad that the face of Major Excalibur was nowhere to be found.<p>

Everyone scuttled around to find a partner. Soul stayed where he was at Maka's side. He was her partner after all.

Once the sounds of scurrying feet and chatter had died away Maka began. "To start things off we'll be learning two simple leg attacks, how to block them and counter." Soul suppressed the scowl that tried to surface on his face. He remembered well when he had first been learning those, especially the trip he'd taken to the mat.

He jolted out of his memory when Maka turned sharply to him. "The Corporal and I will demonstrate, Corporal Eater, attack me." Soul gave a quick nod before launching aimed at her mid section.

It was blocked by her crossed forearms. A sense of déjà vu swept over Soul as her hand wrapped around his ankle and her foot swung out knocking his only grounded foot out from under him. Soul dropped like a rock as Maka instructed the other officers to practice.

Soul hopped back onto his feet. Maka had sent him to the mat so many times it didn't even faze him anymore. The second he was grounded again Maka gave him a nod and he swept his foot out to try a knock her off her feet. Just as she had so many times before she avoided his foot and as the power from his leg sweep carried him around she sent a well placed foot to his chest. In any real fight she'd be aiming for his face. He dropped for the second time and as he did Maka turned an explained the techniques to the rest of the assembled officers.

Soul popped quickly back onto his feet. He stretched, popping his back. He glanced over at Maka and their eyes met. He grinned and her head whipped back, cutting eye contact as she yelled instructions to the officers in the middle of practice.

Soul stared off into space. As much as he liked this idea of teasing Maka into coming straight with him it was too roundabout for him. He was a straightforward kinda guy. He could always just do the simple thing and ask her out. He was too busy pondering his thoughts that he didn't realize Maka standing in front of him and speaking. He mentally shook himself.

"Alright, were going to switch up partners. Find someone else, Go!" Everyone made a mad scramble. There was a tap on his shoulder and Soul turned to find Kilik grinning at him.

"Wanna give it a shot with me, Corporal?" Soul turned his questioning eyes to Maka who was looking at them. She gave a nod.

Soul grinned at Kilik. "Sure." They took up stances and Kilik attacked. To Soul it looked like Kilik was moving in slow motion. He knew exactly where he was coming from and what he was gonna do.

He blocked Kilik's kick and quick as lightning his foot whipped out sending the other officer to the mat. Kilik gave a painful groan from the floor. When Soul glanced up Maka was looking on with a kind of pride that he had dropped Kilik so quickly and efficiently.

After a few months of training with Maka everyone else was slow in comparison, training with her had sharpened him.

He held his hand out to Kilik, who gave a rough grin before taking the proffered hand and getting back to his feet.

"I didn't expect you to be that fast." The Captain admitted rubbing his back." Soul just shrugged.

"I learned from the best, no one else quite measures up." Kilik nodded and smiled at him. Maka was turned away from them watching the progress of the other officers, but her face slightly pink, and her palms sweaty underneath her fingerless leather gloves.

The rest of the training went without incident, when it was over all the other officers save for Soul and Maka filed out to hurry off to shower of relax before dinner.

Soul picked up the wooden weapon off the floor. They had moved on to how to defend against an attacker with a weapon.

Soul dumped the wooden instruments into a large bin. Maka, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room was taking notes about the officer's performances to report to the General. Soul dusted his hands off on his pants. Now that they were alone would be the perfect time to ask her, but how to go about it? Just ask?

She clicked her pen closed, clipped it to the clipboard and looked up at him with a smile. "Today was pretty productive, don't you think?" He gave a nod. "You did a great job today, Soul. You really showed the Captain what you're made of." Soul just shrugged. Picking up the bin and moving it next to the door.

"After training with you all this time everyone seems slow by comparison." She grinned. He set the box down and looked up at her from beneath shaggy white bangs.

"Hey." Maka looked down at him questioningly as he kneeled next to the box. "Anything on the calendar after we get back to Shibusen?" Maka looked up, in thought.

"Hmm, not off the top of my head, no. Why?" Soul willed the blood that would rush to his face to stay in place.

"Why don't you we go do something than." He wasn't sure about his face, but hers was turning pinkish red.

"What do you mean?" she tried to keep her voice from wavering. "Like.."

"A date." Soul finished for her. Maka turned red. Her fingers gripped the clipboard in her fingers tighter. His own face wasn't as pale as it had been a moment before.

She nodded slowly. "sure…sounds fun." He grinned up at her and Maka couldn't help but smile,despite her blush. The bell rang overhead signaling dinner time. They both looked up as it did.

"We should finish up here so we can get to dinner." Soul nodded and they went on picking up the rest of the training equipment. It took ten minutes to finish picking up the room before they left the training room.

Soul let out a long yawn as they walked across the base. "I'm starving." She nodded in agreement.

"So..." She started. Soul looked over at her. "What did you have in mind for after we get back?" She asked curiously.

"Oh." Soul scratched the back of his head. "Wanna see a movie?" Maka smiled to herself in the dark.

"Sure." Soul grinned to himself and opened his mouth to speak but before a sound left his mouth the loud crack of gunfire punctured the air. Soul and Maka both jumped, bodies tense. A moment later every light in the base blinked out. A loud commotion rose from the full mess hall. They looked at each other before Maka took off in the direction of the shot, Soul hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>I would first like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I was feeling kin of blah about it, but last night inspiration hit me and now I have the motivation for the next chapter as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come.<p>

~**Malthazar LOS**


	18. Hide and Shoot

Let's just get too it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Hide and Shoot<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka ran in the dark toward the base office, where she was sure the shot had been fired. She and Soul stopped in front of the office front door. "This is where it came from." Soul mumbled. Maka nodded<p>

"Hey!" They looked up.

They weren't the only ones who heard it. Some of the officers had also come running after the power had gone out. They all stopped in front of the door.

"Did you hear it too?" Kilik asked. His face set in a grim but questioning face, both guns drawn. Free and Eruka right behind him. Maka nodded.

"We were just on our way to the mess hall when we heard it and the lights went out. " Soul nodded. Kilik held his guns up and swiftly turned and kicked the door open. Soul and Maka also drew their guns and free held up a flashlight. They inched their way into the lobby of the office and Kilik deemed it clear.

A low groaning sound came from the Generals office and they hurried over, busting through the door guns first. Free shined the light on the room revealing a pool of blood and General Tlipoca lying on the floor, clutching at his side; blood seeping from between his fingers from a wound to his side.

"Eruka, run back to the mess hall and grab Kim!" Eruka nodded before bolting from the room in a mad dash to find the young Corporal.

Free handed his flashlight to Soul and kneeled next to the General, pressing his hands over the wound to help staunch the blood. Kilik and Maka surveyed the empty room. The room was in the same order it had been, it didn't look like there had been a struggle of any kind.

"Who would shoot General Tlipoca?" Maka asked Kilik who was still looking around the room. He was tense, guns held up to his chest.

"I don't know, but they're not getting away. I gave the order for all soldiers to guard the perimeter. Souls ruby eyes roved around the room. It was empty, but the rolling in his stomach still set him on edge. His eyes flickered over to Maka, going to her shoulder where hidden by her uniform was a scarred over bullet wound. It made him nervous.

Eruka ran back into the room followed by Kim. She quickly moved Free out of the way and inspected the wound.

"He's been shot. Through an through. She dug through her pack and started treating him. Kilik turned to the others.

"Free, Eruka, you stay here in case Kim needs your help. Colonel, Soul, you come with me." Soul nodded and he and Maka followed Kilik out of the office. "We'll split up, stop anybody and ask to see there ID's we need to see if there's anyone on the base that shouldn't be." They nodded and took off in opposite directions.

Soul trotted down the sandy paths between buildings, stopping tense soldiers on guard and asking for their ID's. He popped his head into several buildings. After an hour and no luck. Soul stopped and leaned against a building for a breath. He didn't even know what he was looking for exactly. He ran his hand through his hair. A shifting shadow in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up just as it disappeared around a corner.

Soul frowned before following it around. Around the corner was the back door to the supply shed. The door left cracked open. Laying his palm flat against the metal he pushed the door fully open, gun in the other as he ventured into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Maka cursed under her breath as she came out of the woman's barracks, empty handed yet again. So far, nothing. Everyone she had run into was able to show there ID and had a witness to prove they had been in the mess hall.<p>

She made her way to the infirmary to find the Captain. Maybe he had found something. When she walked inside they were sitting around one of the beds as Kim finished bandaging the Generals side. He was still unconscious.

Free looked up and noticed her. "Any luck Colonel?" Maka shook her head.

"Nothing." She said as she shook her head. She walked up to stand at the general's bed side and looked down at him worriedly.

"How is he?" Kim looked up at her, worried but satisfied.

"He's going to be okay. Once he wakes up he can tell us what happened." Free cut in.

"Till then, all we can do is run around and guess." Maka nodded

The door behind them clicked open and they all turned to find Kilik standing in the doorway looking tired.

"No luck?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. He shook his head.

"No and I've talked to everyone; they all can all confirm each other's presence in the mess hall except…" He trailed off looking slightly conflicted.

"Except who?" Maka asked him. He took a deep breath before turning his hard gaze toward her again.

"Except for you and Corporal Eater, Colonel." Her eyes widened but before she could utter a word to defend herself, Kim rushed to her defense.

"Are you crazy Kilik? Kim jumped up. "You can't possibly think that the Colonel or the Corporal had anything to do with this?" His nose flared.

"They were the only two unaccounted for." He reaffirmed. "Unless the Colonel and Corporal can account for their whereabouts I have to assume that they were capable of it." Kim looked to Maka who sadly shook her head.

"I can tell you where we were but I can't prove it and there was no one around to see us." Kilik un-holstered a gun and held it at the ready.

"Then I have to escort you to a holding cell for the time being Colonel, give your gun to the Corporal." Without resistance Maka slowly pulled her gun out of its holster, fingers clearly away from the trigger and handed it to Kim.

"Hands behind your head, Colonel." Maka folded her hands over the top of her head. As Kilik followed her out at gun point he turned to Free.

"Free, Eruka. Go find the Corporal and bring him to the holding cell to." They nodded and left the infirmary ahead of them.

"I'm, sorry about this, Colonel" Kilik apologized.

"I understand..." She nodded, but her mind was elsewhere.

_'I hope you have better luck, Soul.' _She thought.

* * *

><p>Soul slowly skirted his way around the tall boxes and crates they filled the room. It was eerily dark and quiet, but the second he'd entered he knew he wasn't alone. He could hear the soft pattering of someone's feet.<p>

The supply room was sweltering. The humid air and the confined space. Sweat dripped down his face. Dripping from the tip of his nose onto his lips. He could taste the salt. His eyes darted around in the dark. He found little comfort in the fact that since he was blind whoever was slinking around in here with him was too.

The soft footsteps were drawing nearer still. He clicked the safety off his gun and immediately the steps stopped. His grip around the handle tightened. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his blood rushing thru his veins.

A loud creaking caught his attention. Soul looked up as a crate tumbled from one of the stacks toward him. He jumped back out of its way. It hit flat against the concrete floor.

"_**Kracckk!" **_

Soul held his arms up to cover his eyes from the spray of splintered wood. "Shit." He cursed under his breath.

When it had settled he took off running around the boxes following the only path. As he rounded the corner his world became an explosion of lights and stars. The butt of a gun slamming against the side of his forehead.

He was sent reeling. The back of his head hitting a metal box propped against the wall. His face was throbbing. His left hand came up to hold his face. He could already feel the warm liquid seeping between his fingers. He fired into the darkness. The light from the shots illuminating the dark room just long enough for him to glimpse the blonde haired gold eyed woman looking at him before the sound of her footsteps started running away from him.

He staggered as he pushed himself off the box and took off after her.

The room lightened as he chased after her to and out the front door. He stumbled and stopped and aimed. He fired. It missed, but only slightly. The woman stumbled, surprised by the close shot. Soul ran toward her. She whipped around and fired at him.

He dove behind a dumpster. His leg was on fire. He didn't spare it a glance as he peaked around the edge of the dumpster and fired at her as she jumped up. It just grazed her. She hobbled behind the man's barracks and stayed there.

He could hear the shouts of other soldiers, coming to check out the gunshots. She fired at him again and he jumped behind a close building.

"Soul!" He looked up to see Free and Eruka running towards him.

"**Stop!**" They both slid to a halt and he motioned to where the woman was waiting, gun in hand. Both drew their own firearms and Free called out to her.

"You're surrounded, so come out!" A shot was her response. Free and Eruka fired back, shooting at the dirt in front of her and throwing up a cloud. Maka and Kilik came running around the corner of the mess hall fifty yards from the man's barracks where the shootout was going on. They stopped and watched, Kilik with his guns drawn, should he need to.

Maka chewed on her lip as she spotted soul. Blood running down his face and staining his shocker white hair.

Soul scooted closer, edging along the barracks wall. If his math was right, she was out of shots, and so was he. He holstered his gun; it wasn't going to help him now.

He jumped around the corner making a grab for the crouching woman. She was ready and for the second time in ten minutes Soul was pistol whipped. She his him dead on, his lip busted open and he could taste the blood filling up his mouth.

When she reared back again he grabbed her by the wrist, twisting her arm behind her back and kicked her legs out from under her, slamming her face first into the sandy earth. He slammed his other hand into the back of her head. Shoving her face harder into the cold ground. A little vengeance for the pistol whipping. Free and Eruka ran forward and grabber her up. Soul back and spit the pooling blood out of his mouth.

Kilik and Maka ran up just as Eruka shined her flashlight on the woman's face. She squinted her eyes at the light but all the officers present gasped in surprise.

"Colonel, Medusa Gorgon." Kilik said what the other three officers were thinking. She said nothing, just glared at her fellow officers. Kilik frowned.

"You've been on leave for a week and should have checked in as soon as you got back, instead you're sneaking around and attacking other soldiers...I think we know who's responsible for shooting the General." He finished, glaring at his superior.

"Free, Eruka. Let's take her to the holding cells." As they dragged the incompliant Colonel away Kilik hollered back at Soul.

"You better get yourself to the infirmary, Corporal."

Maka knelt down next to him. "Soul, are you ok?" He wiped at the blood dribbling slowly down his chin as his lip clotted up.

"I've definitely had better days." He grunted as she helped pull him up onto his feet.

She pulled his arm over her shoulder and looped hers around his waist, helping him walk back toward the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I am very sorry about the long wait! I had writers block, but im getting back into the grove. I hope your all still reading and enjoyed this chapter! ~ <strong>Malthazar LOS<strong>


	19. Just another day on the Job

Ok, right into Chapter 19 people!

* * *

><p>Just another day on the job<p>

* * *

><p>Soul swished the warm salty water around his mouth before spitting it out into the sink beside him, cleaning out the blood in his mouth, as Kim stitched up the wound to his leg where a bullet had grazed him.<p>

The throbbing in his leg and face were starting to dull as the painkiller she'd given him started to kick in. He ran his tongue over the split in his lip. It stung, but the bleeding had stopped.

"You're a mess, Eater." She whistled as she finished the five stitches in his leg and started to wrap it up. Soul grunted.

"I feel like a mess." He grumbled tiredly. Reaching up to gingerly touch his bandaged temple. He hissed and pulled his hand back. Damn was that smart. He scowled to himself. He should have popped that Colonel with the butt of his own gun just for good measure, he grumbled to himself. A small but warm hand touched his wrist. He looked up to Maka standing there.

"Don't touch it, Soul." She said it with a more worried tone than a scolding one. He set his hands back into his lap as they waited for Kim to finish with his leg. Her hand still lingered on his wrist.

Kim stood up and laid the tape on the table. "There you go, Soul. Good as new. Just make sure you're careful not to overdo it on that leg of yours or you'll pull out the stitches." Soul nodded and eased himself down off the table with Maka's help. Kim handed him a crutch. He frowned at it.

"Come on, Eater. You need to use this for the next week or so till the skin starts to heal back together." He took the offered crutch and hobbled out of the infirmary toward the mess hall.

"I'm starving." He complained. She nodded. In all the excitement they'd never made it to dinner. Maka held the mess hall door open for him as he wobbled inside.

"You sit down and I'll go get our dinner." He reluctantly agreed and eased himself down at a table. The infirmary was empty save for the two of them. The others had been dismissed to their barracks after Medusa was captured.

It was unnaturally quiet. His eyes drooped. He was tired. After getting up at 4am and than training followed by all the excitement afterward his ass was dragging.

"Here we go." He jumped when Maka was suddenly beside him again. The corners of her mouth twitched as she suppressed her laughter. "Did I scare you?" The mirth in her voice evident. He scowled out right at her.

"No, you just…surprised me." He defended. She nodded in a knowing and mocking way as she set his tray down in front of him.

"I'll try not to...surprise you again." She smirked. He shoved a mouthful of peas into his mouth so he didn't have to say anything. They ate in quiet silence till she noticed he was drifting off between bites.

"Soul." He jolted up again at the sound of his name before turning to look at her expectantly.

"Kilik wants to talk to you tomorrow about what happened before the shoot out in the courtyard." He looked up at her and nodded drowsily, his eyes drooping dangerously. She watched as his head slowly nodded before his eyes closed again. She couldn't help rolling her eyes. He was like the walking dead.

"Soul." She called him again, resting her hand on his shoulder. He wasn't as jumpy this time.

"Come on, your done. Your about to fall asleep in your potatoes." She took his tray as he spun away from the table and grabbed the crutch leaning against it. He tried to pull himself up of the bench but his strength wavered and his butt hit the bench.

Maka held her hand out to him and he took it. She helped him gently stand on his feet, using the crutch to bear most of his weight and his right leg.

The trip to there bunk seemed to take forever in Soul's sleep deprived brain and medicated body. Every step felt like it took longer than it should. When they finally made it back he threw the crutch aside and belly flopped onto the hunter green army sheets. Boots, uniform and all. Out like a light.

Maka picked up the crutch and leaned it against the night stand by his bed. He'd be mad he'd left it so far out of reach when he woke up in the morning.

She walked to the end of the bed and worked on the knots of his boots; throwing them down under the bed and pulled the blanket over his prone form.

"Great job, Soul."

* * *

><p>Groggy red eyes blinked open slowly as bright sunlight filtered into the VIP barracks. Soul clenched his eyes shut as the pain from his injuries hit him the more awake he became. He grunted painfully before propping himself up on his elbows. The way the sun was shining he already knew it was long past his usual wake up time.<p>

He pulled the blanket off and sat up to look at his leg. When he pulled up his pant leg there was a dark red stain where blood had seeped through the bandages and dried. He would need to go to Kim so she could change them.

He stopped to think as he pulled on his boots. He couldn't remember stopping to take them off last night. He played over the memory in his head. Nope. The second he'd walked thru the door he'd fallen face first into his bunk and never moved. His heart pounded against his ribcage when he came to the conclusion that Maka must have taken off his boots and covered him up last night.

He tied up his boots and grabbed his crutch before hobbling outside and to the infirmary. It must have been at least eleven judging from the position of the sun. He passed by several soldiers on his way to the infirmary. His superiors gave him a nod and privates saluted him as they passed.

He was in to much pain to be confused. He simply returned their gestures with a nod of his own.

When he peaked in through the infirmary door Kim was standing there jotting something down on a chart. When she looked up and saw him she grinned.

"Hey, Soul. Just wake up?" He nodded as he was lead to sit on the edge of a cot so she could work on his leg.

"I guess I slept through the bell, no one came and woke me up." Before Kim could say anything another voice cut in.

"I gave the order for you to be left alone, since your also recuperating." Turning in the direction of the voice. Soul found himself starring into the glassy fake eyes of General Tlipoca's bear head.

His reaction was slowed by his surprise but Souls hand whipped up in salute.

"General Tlipoca, you're awake." He nodded.

"Since this morning. Corporal Eater, they way Captain Rung and Colonel Albarn explained it to me it seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for catching my assailant." Soul fidgeted as Kim rubbed alcohol over his shot wound.

"It really wasn't anything sir, it was simple coincidence that I found her. Anyone could have." Tezca cut him off.

"Not just anyone found her though. You found her, and you subdued her, if you hadn't when you did both you and your Colonel would have been put under military arrest under suspicion of attempted murder until I woke up." Soul hadn't known about that.

"Medusa would have escaped and no one would have been any the wiser. So I talked to General Stein this morning and after discussing the events of last night we have both agreed to a field promotion." He finished. Soul twitched as Kim changed the bandage over his temple and cleaned the dried blood there.

"A field promotion, sir?" The bear head bobbed up and down his arms crossed.

"Yes, commonly it's a promotion you receive in war time for exemplary performance; however it can be applied to non-war times like last night's events."

"So..." Soul drawled as he digested what the General was telling him. "I've been promoted?"

He nodded. "Yes, congratulation." He held his hand out to Soul, who hesitated before shaking the outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Sir." He nodded as Kim finished taping down his bandage.

"When you're all finished here go see Corporal Dupree, she'll have your patches." Kim handed him his crutch and a pain pill which he swallowed and hauled himself up. He saluted the General before turning on heel best he could and hobbling out.

He limped the path to the supply building in a sort of daze. He'd been promoted again. It was a surprise he hadn't even thought about, but at the same time he couldn't deny that he felt proud. He really didn't think what he'd done last night was a big deal, but his superiors obviously disagreed.

He smirked to himself as he walked into the supply building. Black Star was going to have a conniption.

Jackie looked up curiously than smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you all day..." She pulled out a new shirt, three stripes on each arm. "Sergeant."

Soul pulled the green shirt with his Corporal patch off and set it down before taking the crisp new shirt and slipping it on over his tank top and buttoning it up.

"Fancy." Jackie smirked. He picked the old one up and thanked her. She threw him a quick salute as he turned to go. He grinned before returning it.

He didn't run into anyone on his way back to the barracks. When he opened the door He jumped. Maka was there tossing things into her duffel bag. She looked up and saw him.

"Soul, there you are. How do you feel?" He shrugged. His pill was finally kicking in.

"Better than last night…What are you doing?" He asked as he plopped onto his bunk and propped his leg up.

"Packing, we're leaving tonight. With you injured and everything else going on right now, General Stein and Tlipoca decided we'd do this another time."

"Oh." He grabbed his bag and stuffed his old shirt inside; he'd kept everything in his bag. He looked up to see Maka staring at him.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Looking at your new bars." She smiled. He grinned. Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Maka called. The door opened a crack and Kim's head peaked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Colonel but there's a call for the Sergeant in the office." Maka nodded and Soul hoped up, quickly following Kim to the office.

"Who is it?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but the calls from Manhattan, if that means anything to you." Soul dropped his hand and groaned.

"Yes…it does." She handed him the phone before disappearing into the office.

He sighed. "Hello..?

"_Soul! Soul what happened!" _He pulled the phone away from his ear as Wes practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey! You don't have to scream, I'm fine." There was some deep breathing on the line before his brothers voice came back on, slightly calmer.

"_I got a call early this morning that you were shot!"_ Soul inwardly groaned. Who the hell had called him?

Soul made himself comfortable as he spent the next twenty minutes explaining the other nights events to his brother.

"_So you're okay, right?"_ he asked for the thirtieth time. Soul ran his hand down his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I even got promoted for it!" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"_Well.."_ He finally said after a moment. _"I guess I should congratulate you than, Soul."_

"Thanks." There was an affirmative noise on Wes's end.

"_I need to go now, I have a flight for Nevada leaving in three hours."_ Soul jerked upright from his position leaning on the counter of the front desk.

"Wait, what?" Shuffling sounds were his only reply.

"_I'll see you in a few days, bye." _ The phone clicked and the tone sounded. Soul starred at the phone in horror.

He sighed as he hung up the phone. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be starting on the next one soon. – <em><strong>Malthazar LOS<strong>_


	20. You Can't Go Home Again

Chapter 20 – You Can't Go Home Again

* * *

><p>Wes had hounded him excessively for the past three days. Worrying about his leg and head. The only time he got any peace was at night or when Wes drove to see Blair at LVU. He was enjoying such a time at the moment.<p>

Soul flittered in and out of sleep as he lay on his bunk. With his bum leg he couldn't work in the kitchen and he couldn't join the Colonel in training. All he could do was sleep. He rolled over onto his back and grunted. He was bored to death.

He listened to the bell sound and the excited chatter outside the barrack as hungry soldiers passed on their way to the mess hall for dinner. He didn't even sit up when the barrack door opened and closed, the heavy thump of boots headed towards his bunk.

Black Star leaned over him looking like he'd swallowed a lemon. Soul sat up as Black Star Shoved a tray of food at him then turned and ran back out without a word.

Soul didn't question it and just ate his dinner. That had been happening every meal time since he'd gotten back. He never asked Black Star about it, and he in turn never said anything about it.

After he'd finished he went to set the tray aside but the sound of scratching paper caught his attention. Flipping the tray up there was a note taped to the bottom of the tray. Soul carefully pealed it off and unfolded it.

"_Hey, ya lazy ass, I don't trust Star to deliver this food, so next time I see you, let me know you got this, otherwise I'll know to give Star a good beating with a frying pan. -Liz_

Soul chuckled to himself. He knew better than to believe Black Star was bringing him food just cause he cared, Liz was threatening him.

He pulled his guitar out from under his bunk and strummed it mindlessly.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been playing when a voice cut through the quiet.

"Getting in some practice?" Soul looked up at his brother who was now standing at his bedside, holding a greasy looking bag out to him. Soul just mumbled in response as he sat up and took the bag food.

"I'm dying of boredom in here." He snorted as he set about devouring the cherry pie in the bag. Wes just rolled his eyes.

"Well I have a surprise for you when you finish eating." Soul shot his brother an uneasy glance as he sat down on the bunk across from his.

"I hate surprises." He mumbled around a mouth full of pie." Wes smiled at him.

"Oh I think you're going to enjoy this." He grinned. Soul just made a noise of affirmation and continued eating his treat.

"Blair needed some help studying, the closer it gets to finals the more nervous she becomes." Wes filled the silence. Soul swallowed the food in mouth before speaking.

"Is it really all that difficult?" Wes shrugged. "Mot as difficult as you'd think, but I don't think Blair received adequate schooling when she was a kid. She grew up in Vegas." He shrugged. Soul licked his fork thoughtfully as he listened to his brother."

"Is she still stripping to pay for school?" Wes sighed.

"Yes, she won't let me pay for the rest of this last semester. She insists that she do this and finish on her own before we get married." Wes shook his head exasperated. Soul shrugged.

"Well at least you know what kind of woman she is." Wes looked at him curious.

"What kind would that be?" Soul grinned.

"The strong kind." Wes just looked at his brother before giving an easy smile and ran his hands through his drooping white hair.

"Yes, she's definitely self-reliant. Sometimes I don't even know why she needs me." Soul crumpled up his bag, finished with his dessert.

"I dunno, because she loves you?" Wes set burgundy red eyes on his brother.

"What do you know about love, Soul?" Soul threw the greasy paper bag into the trash can. It landed with a solid _thunk_ in the bottom of the basket.

"Not a damn thing." He grabbed his crutch and carefully stood up off his bunk. Wes said nothing to that. Instead he motioned for his brother to follow him outside. The sun was still up but just barely as it sat on the horizon, casting an orange-red glow over the surrounding buildings. A cool breeze tussled their hair and raised goose bumps on Souls arms as he followed Wes around the barracks where he stopped.

"_Tada_!" He held his arms out and Souls mouth fell open. He was momentarily stunned as he stared at the bright Orange bike that was his pride and joy.

Coming out of his stupor he hobbled quickly over to the bike and ran his hands over the cool metal. It had been so long since he'd rode it. Using his crutch to support all the weight of his left side he flung his right leg over the bike and settled into the seat. Wes grabbed the Crutch as he clenched his hands over the cool rubber grips of the handlebars.

"Still hate surprises?" Wes grinned as Soul stared down at the metal orange beast. Soul sniffed.

"This ones alright." Wes just rolled his eyes but they quickly widened with surprise when Soul hopped up and kicked down on the starter with his good leg. The bike roared to life and Souls face broke out into a large grin. He revved the engine, listening. When he was satisfied with it he killed it.

He looked up and found Wes wasn't the only one standing there. Maka was leaning against the side of the barracks watching with a small smile.

"Well, whadaya think?" He threw his hands up in question. She pushed of the side of the building and came to stand next to Wes and the bike.

"It certainly suits you." She smiled. Soul just gave her his toothy grin.

"Now that it's here we have to go on a ride." Her face reddened a little and Wes shook his head.

"You know you can't ride a motorcycle with one good leg. " Soul scowled at his brother, but Maka was quick to agree.

"He's right, until the stitches come out of your leg, you can't ride." Soul grumbled under his breath but didn't argue. He knew he couldn't ride with one leg, if it was just him, maybe, but it was dangerous and he didn't want to do something like that with Maka with him.

He flung his leg back over the bike and Wes handed his crutch back.

His phone started to ring and checking to see who it was, Wes quickly excusing himself and walked around the side of the barracks.

Soul slumped a little. His bike was now here and he still couldn't ride it. A warm hand touched his and he looked up at Maka who smiled reassuringly at him.

"A soon as the stitches come out of your leg you can ride it." She paused for a second, thinking. "Maybe even take it when we go see that movie." The slight blush on her face wasn't immediately noticeable in the light of the setting sun.

Soul just grinned. Wes came back around the corner his hand covering the mouth piece of his phone. His mouth was tight and his eyes looked worried.

"Soul..." Wes called to him. He looked up as his brother motioned to the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Souls brows creased. "She..." Wes nodded.

"It's mother." Soul stared at the phone as if it would strike out and bite him any second. He hadn't spoken to either of his parents since the night he'd stormed out of their town house all those months ago. The smaller hand still on top of his gave a slight squeeze and he looked over at Maka, silently encouraging him.

He cautiously reached out and took the phone, looking at it before holding it up to his ear.

"..Hey…" His voice was low. There was a slight pause before a quiet melodic voice hummed through the phone.

"Hello, darling…how are you?" His mother's voice was quiet and unsure. Very unlike the mother he'd left at home those months ago.

"Fine. Shot up, but fine." Soul could see Wes slap his palm to his face in the corner of his eye.

"Wesley told us about how you got hurt. Are you alright?"

"I'll live." He answered nonchalantly. There was a slight pause. Soul sighed audibly into the phone. "What do you want, mom?"

"I...I just wanted too talk to you. See how you were doing…" There was a pause. "I miss you, Soul." The pain in his mother's voice was palpable. The hard lines around his mouth softened.

"You should have thought about that before." He knew he sounded cold, but really. There was no other way to put it.

"…Yes...I...I'm sorry, Soul." Souls mouth hung slack when he heard his mother's small voice apologizing.

"I've been wrong…about a lot of things, Soul. Please forgive me." Soul was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a commotion on the other end of the line.

_"Damn it, Isabella!" _The phone buzzed with white noise for a moment. _"Edward, please!" _ The static cleared and the deep voice of his father filled his ears.

"This silliness has gone on long enough Soul, Alistair Evans! First you disgrace our family name and now your brother's marrying some cheap whore!" His father snarled loudly. Loud enough to be heard by both Wes and Maka.

Maka covered her mouth with her hand and Wes was burning red. Fists clenched in a silent rage.

"If anyone's a disgrace it's you!" The fire in his belly churned up.

"You ungrateful brat! After all the things I've done for you!" Soul scowled. Sharp teeth bared.

"This has nothing to do with what you've done for me, but what you didn't do!"

He could hear his father snort on the other end. "I'm sure whatever it is we didn't do that, slutty looking blonde you were with the other night at the Armed forces Gala, will do." A white hot rage filled Soul up to the brim

"**Go fuck yourself!**" Without a thought he threw the phone with all the strength he had. It smashed against the barrack wall and exploded into a thousand shining pieces as it caught the last rays of the sun.

Wes and Maka stood stunned as the last few pieces fell to the ground. The crackling sound of smashed glass faded as Soul stood seething. Eyes trained on the place where the phone had collided with the barracks wall.

Without looking at either of them he started slowly toward the infirmary. After he'd round the corner Wes and Maka shared a look before Wes knelt down next to the remains of his phone and carefully sifted through the debris till he found his relatively unharmed memory chip.

"I wonder what our _dear_ Father could have said to him to make him so mad." He looked over his shoulder to Maka only to find he was now alone outside the barracks. Wes sighed and glanced down at his watch, wondering if there was enough time for him to get to the nearest phone store before it closed.

Soul sat slouched over on the table in the infirmary, waiting on Tsubaki so he could have the bandages on his leg and head changed. The conversation he'd just had with his father playing over and over in his head. The fire in his stomach still raging and only getting hotter the more he thought about it.

Blair was a wonderfully nice person. Maybe if his father wasn't such a snob so caught up on money he might be able to see it, and Maka…He gnashed his teeth together loudly and his blood boiled when he thought about what his father was implying about Maka.

"Soul?" His head whipped up at the quiet voice. Maka was standing uncertainly in the doorway. She looked nervous. More so than he had ever seen her.

"Hey." He mumbled. She walked soundlessly over to the table and stood next to him.

The awkward quiet was thick. She felt if she reached out she could touch it. Than it broke.

"So…how much of that could you and my brother hear?" He asked abashed.

"All of it, up until whatever it was he said that made you lose it." Soul pursed his lips and made an affirming grunting noise.

Maka wrung her hands nervously. "What...did he say, Soul?" He didn't look at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Oh, I understand." He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were downcast and her hands played with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry." She looked up. Viridian green eyes meeting ruby red ones. She looked perplexed. "For...blowing up earlier." A look of understanding flashed across her face.

"It's alright, Soul." They were enveloped in silence, though not as oppressing as before.

"Why does he think Blair is a…well." Soul snorted.

"Because she's works as a stripper in Vegas to pay for her school, and he's a snob." He sneered at the last part.

"Oh." Was all she said. Soul clenched his fists. He didn't think he'd hated anyone more than he hated his father at this moment. They'd never really seen eye to eye but this. This was something he would never forget. Or forgive.

Maka looked sidelong at him. Whatever his father had said had hit Soul where it hurt.

Starring down at the ground he saw the ends of her boots stopping in front of him before he looked up. To be enveloped in a tight embrace. Her arms wrapped around his back. Her head tucked into the crook of his neck. A warm feeling spread through his chest and he came out of his stunned stupor to wrap his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Forgetting about everything else.

And that was how Tsubaki found them.

* * *

><p>Alright, First off I would like to apologize for the long wait since I last updated. I was buried under final projects and what not as I approached the last few days of my High School Career and my graduating ceremony and a little bit of summer fun. Any way, I'm taking the summer off before I start looking for full time work to pay for college, so I'll be back to updating more regularly. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. <strong>~Malthazar LOS<strong>


	21. Routine

Ok, sorry for the unusually long wait. Life has gotten in the way all summer. While I sit at home waiting for job calls I'm going to get back into writing this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – Routine<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks dragged by slowly for Soul. His Brother left the day after the phone call gone wrong with the promise he would be back in a couple of weeks so he and Soul could be fit for their tuxes. He had been keeping mostly to himself. Holed up in the barracks most of the time, the only time he wasn't he was keeping Liz company in the mess hall kitchen.<p>

He'd been called in to see Stein once he'd gotten back. His new rank came with some new responsibility. Starting in three weeks he would be training a small group of new recruits. Overseeing there training as Patty had his. They had also built a new officer quarters he would be moving into as soon as he was able. He'd simply nodded, agreed and saluted before leaving.

Soul fidgeted around on the table in the infirmary. Tsubaki was going to take his stitches out today and he could finally get back to his routine. Sitting around doing nothing was driving him crazy.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Tsubaki walked in all smiles.

"Good morning, Soul. Are you ready to have your stitches out?" She smiled as she set her clipboard down on the table beside the table.

"I've been ready to have them out since they got put in." She just giggled at him in reply as she cut the bandages off his leg.

She quickly cut and pulled the stitches out. "Well, it looks like it's all healed up Soul." He twisted to look at hi leg. There was an ugly looking scar there but he shrugged it off. A little souvenir to remember that little incident by.

He hopped off the table and bounced around gently on his leg, it didn't hurt anymore.

"Cool, now I can ride my bike, Thanks Tsubaki." He pulled his pant leg back down and grinned at the mild mannered camp nurse.

She opened her mouth to speak when a loud echoing yell filled the infirmary.

"Tsubaki!" She sighed and turned toward the door in time too see Black Star come stumbling in the infirmary doors with Kidd guiding him along. Black Star grinned as he held a rag, strained bright red with his blood to his forehead.

"We've had another incident, Tsubaki." Kidd sighed. Black Star laughed.

"What did you do to yourself now?" Soul grumbled as he shook his head.

"What? This?" He laughed. "This is nothing the great I can't handle." Both of their superiors sighed before leading Black Star to his usual seat.

Soul just rolled his eyes and sent a lazy wave Black Stars way before leaving the infirmary.

Liz was probably all done cleaning up the mess from breakfast but he could still get to training before it started. He'd catch Liz at dinner.

When he walked inside the training hall people were still slowly trickling in. Maka wasn't there yet either.

It was good to be back on his feet. Something jabbed him hard in the back and he jumped. Spinning around to face his assailant.

"Morning Sergeant Eater!" Patty stood there grinning at him. Soul let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Morning Sergeant Major." He grinned back at his perpetually giddy superior.

"You've missed a lot of training ya know." She commented offhandedly as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Soul smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, well I'm ready to get back in it now. " He grinned.

"Are you ready for newest batch of maggots you're going to be in charge of? He gave a lazy shrug.

"We'll see." She grinned.

"You want to use one of my guns?" She offered. Soul let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"Not with my aim. They're not going to take me very seriously if I'm always shooting at them and missing." Patty nodded.

The door flew open and Maka walked in all business as her usual.

"Alright, let's get started!" Patty trotted off and Soul made his way to center ring. He was ready to get back into his normal routine, he bounced around anxiously.

Maka sent a discreet smirk his way as she came to stand beside him.

"Alright, today were going to be working on lethal force…"

* * *

><p>Soul stretched his arms out over his head. Training had actually left him a little tired. After weeks of doing nothing his body needed time to readjust.<p>

He jogged quickly to the mess hall knowing Liz wasn't expecting him. He hadn't told her he was getting his stitches taken out today.

Pushing through the kitchens double doors he noticed Liz facing away from him, picking through a bag of potatoes. He grinned to himself as he snuck quietly behind her. He reached out and poked her.

"RAAHH!"

She screamed, her cigarette falling from her lips. Dropping the potato in her hand and whipped around slashing at him with a potato peeler.

"AHH!" He fell backwards trying to avoid her swings. She was breathing hard and holding the peeler out like a weapon. They stared at each other for a moment as recognition dawned on her face, which quickly turned to a scowl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled. Soul held a hand to his now bleeding cheek where she'd managed to get him with the peeler.

"Me? Who the hell just starts slashing out like crazy like that?!" He growled back as he pulled himself up off the dirty kitchen floor. She reached down and picked up her forgotten smoke. Flicking the ashes off the end before putting back in her mouth.

"I do, so don't do it again." She emphasized by jabbing her starchy instrument of death in his direction. He snorted but nodded.

"Duly noted." He grunted as he walked over to the wall where his apron was hanging. Liz picked up the sack of potatoes she'd been going through and set them on the counter as Soul slipped the apron over his neck and tied it off behind his back, he dug a Band-Aid out of the cabinet and stuck it over the cut on his cheek.

"So you got your stitches out finally?" He nodded. Hiking up his pant leg to show her the jagged scar in place of the stitches.

"Good, I was getting tired of doing all this shit by myself." Soul snorted.

"Please, Liz. We both know you just enjoy the company. You did this just fine long before I came around." He said as he saddled up beside her and started peeling potatoes. Liz huffed, setting down the potato in her to grab both of Souls cheeks.

"Well you are my favorite kitchen monkey." She grinned wickedly pulling at his cheeks. He growled, swatting her hands away. She laughed at his scowl.

Dinner swept by as usual long lines of hungry soldiers only daring to complain about the food once they were out of ear shot of the camps two cooks.

They peeled off their aprons and grabbed their own dinner before heading out of the kitchen toward the officers table. Soul slid into the empty spot Maka had left him at the end of the table. Liz plopped down next to her sister, who was playing with her food more than eating eat.

"I forgot to ask, you think you'll be able to keep these new recruits in line, Soul?" Liz asked him from across the table.

"I don't know, maybe." He mumbled as he spooned mashed potatoes into his mouth. Maka spoke up beside him.

"I'm sure you'll do a fine job. Basic training is pretty simple stuff. Running, pushups. The basics." She assured him. He nodded. Liz jumped in.

"So long as you don't get a recruit like Black Star, that is." Soul rolled his eyes.

"There's no one else out there quite like Black Star, I hope." Liz grinned.

"He's just a loud mouth." Ragnarok grumbled from where he sat hunched over his tray and picking bits from Chrona's

'He wasn't so tough." Patty agreed never looking up from her tray.

'Yeah, but I think Souls style of dealing with troops is going to be a little different than yours patty." Maka smirked at him before standing up with her tray. "I'll see you all later."

Soul finished his meal and bid everyone a good night before leaving the mess hall and walking quickly to the barracks. Black Star was laying in his bunk playing with his gun.

"hey, Soul." Soul nodded to him before he set about digging through his footlocker, finally pulling out an old grungy pair of goggles. He locked his footlocker back and left the barracks, waving to Black Star.

He made a beeline for the office. He needed to sign out to leave base. Steins Secretary was gone but he found the sign out book and quickly jotted down his name, date and the time before sprinting out of the office to the storage shed his bike was in.

The bright orange paint was almost blinding to look at in the light from the setting sun. Sliding onto the seat he gave a quick hop, kick starting it. The engine roared to life beneath him. He couldn't suppress the grin on face as he revved the engine. He pulled the goggles down over his eyes before kicking up the kick stand and riding around the storage units and out the bases front gates.

Maka smiled as she watched him drive out of the base from her spot outside the office where she'd been delivering paperwork.

His tires kicked up sand and dirt as he drove down the main road leading away from the base. Wind whipping through his hair, blowing sand every direction, but that didn't matter to him.

It was just nice to finally have his bike back. One of the very few things from his civilian life that he had missed. A part of his old life that no one could ever ruin.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will be much quicker than this one. (I hope.)<p>

~Malthazar LOS


	22. They Call Me Sergeant!

Ok. *insert usually lateness apology here* let's get on with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – They Call Me Sergeant!<p>

* * *

><p>Soul adjusted the cap on his head and the clipboard of names in his hand as he waited for the bus that was due to pull up any minute now. He'd finished his hand to hand basics in the last three weeks and now was on to his first true assignment. Basic training for new recruits. When he was done with this batch he'd be back with Maka doing advanced hand to hand training till the next ones came in. He'd finally did some looking into it and found that they received groups in intervals. He'd take this one and sometime during their training the next ones would come in for patty and so on.<p>

He could see the bus, a hazy metal looking mirage in the distance. Patty had been giving him some pointers on dealing with new recruits. He had to be hard-ass. No mercy, no compassion. She'd described it as 'junk yard dog mean'. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He'd always been kind of a laid back, easy going guy. The bus finally pulled thru the gates and Soul took a deep breath and straightened his back, trying to make himself appear as rigid as possible.

A group of twenty or so men and woman not much younger than him piled out of the bus and into the cool late march air. He mentally slapped himself '_Ok, Soul, let's do it.'_

"Line up maggots!" He bellowed and they jumped and began to quickly scramble into a line before him. He mentally patted himself on the back. When they had finally assembled he called out again.

"I am Sergeant Eater, and from this point on until you complete basic, you don't speak, you don't move and you don't even breathe unless I give you permission to do so, is that clear?" He barred his sharp teeth at them for emphasis.

"_Sir Yes, Sir!" _Chorused back in answer. He held the clip board up and scanned the first few names.

"When I call out your name 'sir' is the only answer I want. Understood?"

"_Sir Yes, Sir" _

When he'd finished and everyone on his list was accounted for he'd directed them to the barracks and the supply room, he was now making his way leisurely to the obstacle course as they had twenty minutes to place their things away and change into the duds.

So far this wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be, but he hadn't had to tear into anyone yet. That would be his true test.

Within 15 minutes everyone had made it to the obstacle course. He got them lined up and blew the whistle signaling for them to start. He watched as they all took off running thru the maze of barbed wire and walls. His stopwatch ticking.

"Everyone will run this course until you all do it right!" He yelled at in the direction of the stragglers.

From the office window Patty and Maka watched with mild interest as he screamed at the new recruits to get there asses in gear.

"He may not be shooting at them, but I think they're going to be just as terrified of him as they are of you." Maka commented to the sergeant Major. Patty sniffed.

"I guess…but I think he should still shoot at them." She grinned wickedly out the window. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well not everyone has your…style..." She floundered for the right word. Patty just grinned as though it was compliment.

Once they'd completed the obstacle course and their two mile run Soul dismissed them for the day, dinner would be served in an hour. While he was training new recruits Liz was going to have to make dinner for herself. He could help with breakfast but he wouldn't have any other free time during the day for a while.

He still needed to get his things moved into his new barrack. He walked over to the mess hall where soldiers who had finished for the day tended to hang out. He walked in and at a far corner saw two privates chatting. That would work. He walked up to the table and when they noticed him saluted.

"Sergeant." They addressed him.

"I need the two of you to help me out."

* * *

><p>Soul dropped his bag onto his new bunk as he surveyed his new quarters, about the size of a living room. It wasn't much different from the enlisted barracks. Plain cement walls, cold to the touch. His bunk, made up in the corner, a single bathroom a desk with a small lamp pushed against one wall and a small bunk side table. Unlike the enlisted barracks though he could decorate his private quarters anyway he wanted.<p>

He dug around in his bag; pulling out the things he'd had Wes send him from the house. A couple of rolled up posters, a framed photo of himself and Wes and few miscellaneous things including a book full of music sheets and his boxed up record player complete with his record collection. Safely bubble wrapped and packed in a separate box.

"Where should we put this, Sergeant?"

Soul peered over his shoulder at the two privates carrying his footlocker. He pointed over to his bunk.

"Just set it down in front of my bunk."

"Yes, Sir." They quickly set it down at the end of his bunk.

"Thanks for your help, dismissed." They quickly saluted him and scurried out of his barrack.

Once they'd vanished he quickly sliced the tape off the box holding his record player and records before taking them out and setting it up on his desk. He pulled a record from its sleeve and gently laid the needle down letting the soothing sounds of smooth jazz bounce of the cement walls. He stood with his eyes closed; absorbing the sounds of music he'd missed in his months here. When the first song ended he opened his eyes again and set about putting up his posters and set the framed photo on his bedside table.

He stood back and admired his work. It did feel little more like home to him now…or as homey as his parents' house had ever felt. The bell rang signaling dinner and pulling him out of his thoughts. He took the needle off the record before walking out of the barrack toward the mess hall.

Liz gave him the evil eye as he passed through the line, none too pleased that he wouldn't be helping her out in the kitchen at dinner time for the next few weeks. He smiled sheepishly at her before hurrying over to the officers table. He snagged the seat next to Maka who sent him a small smile.

Dinner passed in the same way it always did, seeming to end too quickly. He waited a few moments after Maka had left to excuse himself and followed her out.

He caught up to her around her barracks. She noticed him and turned around smiling.

"Need something, Soul?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Not really, just wondering what you're doing tonight?" He asked her casually.

"Nothing, why?" her head tilted with curiosity.

"Want to go see that movie?" He asked hopefully. She straightened up.

"Tonight?" she seemed to think about it for only a second before smiling. "That's sounds great... I'm going to change into civvies, sign us out and meet you by the gate, k?" He nodded.

"Yea sure." Then she disappeared into her barrack and he took off to his.

He quickly dug out a pair of jeans, a crimson red t-shirt and his sneakers, and changed into them quickly. He was ready to run back out when he stopped and grabbed his leather jacket out of the box as an afterthought.

He jogged over to the storage shed and pulled his bike out before kick starting it and driving over to the gate, where Maka was waiting for him in a pair of faded blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt a pair of non –army black boots and her hair up in her customary pigtails.

He grinned. She smiled but it seemed uncertain. She slid onto the bike behind him.

"Ready?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her. She set her hands uncertainly around his waist.

"Uh yea." He revved the engine before speeding out of the gate and down the long sandy road toward Vegas. Her arms immediately tightened around him as they rode through the dessert. He couldn't help but grin to himself when she sucked up to his back and her body heat seeped through his leather jacket.

He parked next to the curb outside a restaurant with a glowing yellow neon sign and flicked the kick stand down with his left foot. She climbed off and he grinned at the slightly rattled expression on her face.

"Enjoy the ride?" he tried not to laugh.

She jolted at his voice and turned tom him, clearing her throat. "It's a lot faster than that one we rode."

He grinned, taking it as a compliment before dismounting the orange mechanical monster and stuffing his hands into his pockets before coming to stand beside her on the neon lit sidewalk.

'The theatre is around the corner a block down." She explained staring straight ahead as they walked down strip. He nodded.

"I remember, Wes and I passed it last time we walked to the strip club to pick up Blair." She looked over at him.

"Isn't he supposed to be back soon so you can get your tuxes for the wedding?" He smirked and nodded.

"Yea. He's going to be here tomorrow afternoon. He said..." a loud scream cut through what he was saying and made them both stop dead and look toward the alley they were passing.

The scream came again, slightly farther away. Before he could blink Maka took off running down the side alley and he took off hot on her heels.

When the scream hit his ears again there was a voice to go with it.

"_LET GO!" _It took his brain less than 3 seconds to comprehend the voice of his brother's fiancé.

"It's Blair!" Maka nodded having recognized the voice of the exuberant older woman. Sure enough when they rounded the corner a dingy corner of the alley was Blair backed against the wall by two thuggish looking men. One with a knife and the other with his hands wrapped around Blair's purse.

Neither one of them wasted time jumping into the fray.

'Hey!" Soul yelled and just as the man trying to rip away her purse turned to face him Soul sunk his knee into the mans gut. He doubled over relinquishing his hold on the bag as Soul brought his knee up into the mans mouth in one swift motion knocking him down and out.

The man with the knife lunged at Soul just to be elbowed in the face my Maka. He stumbled back clutching at his broken and bleeding nose with his free hand. Maka wasted no time delivering a swift punch to his exposed throat, dropping him like a rock chocking for air as he tried to crawled away on his hands and knees. A swift kick to the back of the head and he was out cold as well.

"Are you okay Blair?" She timidly opened her eyes to find Soul and Maka standing over her beaten down attackers. She immediately latched onto Soul crying her eyes out.

He patted her back comfortingly. "what happened?" Maka asked her.

Blair looked up and relinquished her hold on him to wipe at her eyes." I was leaving the club for the night and they jumped me walking home."

"Why don't you let us walk you home, Blair?" Maka offered.

"Oh, would you?" Soul nodded.

They dropped Blair off at her apartment building, she thanked them the whole way and said she was going to call Wes and tell him what happened on Souls urging."

Soul let out a sigh as they left. Maka looked over at him questioningly.

"That was way more excitement then I'd planned on." She laughed.

"A little. You still up for the movie though?" She indicated to the theatre across the street with her thumb.

He grinned and shrugged. "Sure."

She grabbed his hand and lead him across the street.

* * *

><p>Malthazar LOS<p> 


	23. Tricky

**Chapter 23 – Tricky**

* * *

><p>The recruits kept there whining to a minimum as they ran laps. Too much complaining and Sergeant Eater would give them something to really complain about. He'd already given them an extra ten laps for there "Bitchin and moaning."<p>

Soul watched from beside the track as they continued to run. He had to admit he got a sick kind of kick from torturing them, but this was the military. He'd had to go through the same thing, so he was going to make damn sure that they did too.

He glanced at his wristwatch before blowing the whistle. He was supposed to meet his brother in an hour. The recruits staggered into a wobbly skewed line of huffing and haggard soldiers doing their best to stand tall. He dismissed them and some collapsed on the spot while others slowly slinked off to the barracks.

Soul just smirked to himself. If they were wiped out than he was doing his job right. He jogged back to his own quarters to change into jeans and a shirt before heading over to the office and signing out.

He was in a rather good mood. After rescuing Blair he and Maka had gone to the movie, and though nothing really happened it felt like he made it over some hurtle.

After a quick sign out he was mounted on his bike and heading for Las Vegas. His thoughts drifting from Maka too his brother and his upcoming nuptials. He had yet to really think about much less decide if he was going to invite Maka to his brother's wedding.

He still had time to think about it. They had set the date for sure for the 1st of June. Now he and his brother were getting there tuxes fitted. Sure Growing up in the family they had both had closets of formal wear but Soul had no intention of sending for one from there and Wes hadn't said anything about why he needed a new one.

When he pulled up in front of the shop Wes had specified he didn't yet see his brothers car so he was content to inspect his bike while he waited. It wasn't long before He heard the familiar voice calling out to him.

When he turned to greet him he was snatched up in a bone crushing hug. Wes squeezed him mercilessly, it was all Soul could do too make strangled sounds. When Wes finally released him Soul staggered back gasping for air.

"What the hell is that about?!" He shouted, rounding on his brother. Wes wore a mixed expression of relief and fear.

"Thank you, Soul. I can not thank you and Maka enough for what you did last night." He almost whimpered. Soul rubbed tenderly on his ribcage. A look of understanding dawned on his face.

"So Blair called you last night, huh?" Wes nodded.

"as soon as she got home, and described to me in detail of her attack and how you and the Colonel came to her rescue." Soul gave a shrug.

"We didn't even know it was her at first. It was no problem." Wes shook his head vehemently.

"It was, you may very well have saved her life. I owe you." Soul just smirked.

"Naw, you probably would have save my girlfriend to." He waved it off.

"I hardly think that young woman needs saving from anyone." Wes let a smile slip onto his face.

Soul opened his mouth to correct his brother, but it snapped back closed. Maka wasn't his girlfriend, but it seemed she certainly wasn't just his superior anymore, or his friend. He snorted. Shoving his hands into his pockets before turning and walking into the store.

"lets get this done with." Wes simply smiled before following his brother into the upper class shop.

It didn't take long for the store clerk to measure them and brink them a few hangers holding the suit pieces they needed.

"So your just going with red for the weddings theme?" Wes nodded to him as Soul fidgeted with the red Vest the tailor had brought him.

"Yes, Blair was very adamant about the color. She said it would match well with my eyes, and your of course." Soul grunted as he slipped into the jacket. Wes inspected him. "So are you going to bring Maka to the wedding?" Soul looked at his brother in the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

"I...haven't decided yet…" He grasped for the right words. The look on Wes's face was a thoughtful one. 3

"Oh?" Soul just shrugged as the tailor knelt down an pinned the bottom of the slacks to where they would need to be hemmed.

"It's..i dunno were just in an awkward place right now, it's not like she's my girlfriend and expects me to ask her...she's my superior officer." He grunted out.

Wes had turned too look thru a rack of ties. "That you just happen to have romantic feelings for..." He drawled. Soul reddened but said nothing. Wes sighed.

"Okay, keep it to yourself." He said as he draped a red bowtie over Souls shoulder. He snatched it and quietly began tying it around his neck. "I just have a gut feeling that she'll be there." Soul frowned but said nothing, paying no heed to his brothers mischievous smirk.

He pulled his hands away and looked in the mirror. Wes grinned as he appraised his brother. Crisp black pant and belt followed by a stark white dress shirt, black jacket and the vibrant crimson red vest and bowtie.

Wes nodded "Not too bad. " Soul grinned as his reflection.

"Sharp as ever." Wes grinned. "Where's yours?" Wes reached over and present a hanger of blinding white fabric. A Stark white Tux almost seemed to glow. The red vest and bowtie being the only hint of color to the garment. Soul just cocked a brow at his brother who shrugged.

"She was quite adamant." Soul snickered.

An hour later The brothers left the shop, both garment bags slung over Wes's arm. Deciding that he would keep both till it got close to the date, when he'd send Soul his.

"You know I could have went an bought myself a tux." Soul looked over at his brother as he placed both bags into the back seat of his car." Wes nodded.

"yes. But I wanted to make sure you got the right color.." Soul sent him a questioning look. "I wanted yours to fit the theme of the wedding because I want you to be in the wedding party, Soul. Actually I'd very much like it if you'd be my best man."

Souls face revealed his shock. "Why me, why not one of your buddies?" Wes shook his head.

"My closest friends will be groomsman to be sure, but I consider you to be arguably my best friend, Soul. You and I, while I know were once at odds because of mother and father have always been quite close since we were children. So please, Soul. Be my best man?"

Soul hesitated. How could he say no? He grunted. "Alright, fine. I'll be your best man." Wes smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad to here it. Lets go to lunch. my treat." Should nodded slipping into the front seat of the car.

"by the way where is Blair? It's too early for her to be at work." Soul grinned. Surprisingly his brother grinned back.

"She's out getting confirmations from her brides maids and maid of honor."

* * *

><p>Maka was engrossed in her paper work. She fallen a little behind, completely ignoring the reports she had to have done in favor of going to the movie with Soul the night before, but all in all it had been well worth it. She was almost finished, as such her attention was wondering to her gradually changing relationship with Soul. Nothing special other than the incident with his brothers fiancé had happened last night but she couldn't help but feel like last night had been something great. She blinked. Realizing she had stopped writing and was starring completely off into space again. She shook herself and set back to the task at hand. With quick furious writing she finished off the last of the paperwork before gathering it up in her arms to deliver to Steins office.<p>

Soldiers saluted her as she passed. She nodded to them in acknowledgment Her mind finally wandered to somewhere else. The Army games. She frowned. It was mid march. 4 more months until the games. She had been thinking hard about who she wanted to fill the spots on her team and trying to be impartial she had decided Soul would be the best choice to be her partner in hand to hand combat.

He had become easily almost as good as her, certainly better than anyone else on base. She also needed to fill the other obstacle course spot and much to her chagrin she decided that Black star would be the best choice. His time had only improved in the months and was now a few seconds faster than Tsubaki's, beating the old record of 5 minutes and 18 seconds now it was 5 minutes and 15 seconds. He also got on quite well with the Major. Maka didn't understand it but the base medic had some sort of soft sport for the base clown.

Shed gather up her 5 competitors on the 1st of May and start them on training. Kidd and Liz especially needed to get back to practicing there range shooting together. They'd been a great team in the previous years but last year they'd done poorly and barely spoke to each during and even still were terse with each other. She wasn't sure what was going on there but she assumed they had got into some kind of fight.

She shook her head as she walked thru the door of the office. "Maka!"

She jolted disheveling the stack of papers in her arms in surprise at the high pitched and jubilant cry. She looked up, startled to find Blair. Souls future sister-in-law standing in the middle of the office.

"Blair?" she stared in wonder at purple haired woman before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and ask you something very important, Maka" The serious expression on her face looked so out of place on the normally gleeful woman. Maka immediately got serious as well.

"What is it Blair?" she didn't know what to expect from the older woman.

Blair inhaled deeply. "will you be my maid of honor?"

Papers scattered all over the floor. Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"huh?"

* * *

><p>Soul returned to the base a few hours later in time to help Liz in the kitchen, since he'd dismissed his recruits early that day with permission from Stein. He made sure to eat a huge lunch. He had no desire for the stuff that came out of their kitchen after he'd had real food again. He walked back into the kitchen to find Liz had just started pulling pots out.<p>

"Hey" She looked up and smirked.

"Well, well, well. My perpetually absent kitchen monkey has returned." He scowled at her.

"Recruits wont scream at themselves you know." She barked out a laugh.

"Patty wouldn't have near as much fun out there if they did. Where you been?" He shrugged pulling on his apron and hairnet.

"I had to go and get tux fitted for my brothers wedding, he asked me to be his best man." Liz looked up at that.

"Oh yea? Must have been a small pool to pick from." He glowered at her as she took out her signature silver zippo and lit up a smoke before elbowing him in a joking manner. "The woman your brothers marrying, she was at the gala wasn't she?" Soul nodded looking up.

"Yea, she was with him, why?" Liz took a long drag before slowly exhaling the bitter smoke.

"Tall, purple hair and…" she held her cupped hands out in front of her chest. Soul reddened a little.

Yea, yea, WHY?" he stressed. Liz flicked the ashes off the end of her cigarette.

"I saw her today." Soul spun to face her.

"What do you mean you saw her, where?" Liz shrugged.

"Here on base. She was heading to the main office, walked past her on my way to the range. Thought she looked familiar. Then I remembered she was the woman with your brother." Soul had zoned out, thinking. What was Blair doing here?

"Hey, Soul." Liz was waving her hand in front of his face. He looked up, eyes focusing again.

"Yea, sorry." Dinner went by pretty quickly, with one noticeable difference. Maka wasn't there. The officers all wondered aloud but no one seemed to know where she was. Soul checked by here quarters after dinner but she wasn't there. He gave up and went to the spot by the range he'd taken to coming to at night. It was quiet, away from the barracks and mess hall. He hopped onto the wall and was content to space in and out. Wondering where Maka was and why Blair had been at the base.

"Your going to catch a cold sitting out here all the time." His head whipped down to the ground where Maka was standing, hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket. He grunted.

"I haven't yet." She just smiled and shrugged before leaning up against the wall.

"Liz told me Blair was on base today." Maka nodded.

"Yea. She came to see me." She looked up at his questioning gaze before sighing. "She asked me to be her maid of honor." His jaw nearly hit the ground.

"WHAT?" She nodded. "W..wh..why?"

"She said she was so grateful to me for coming to her rescue last night that it would be her honor for me to be her maid of honor and that she doesn't really have many girlfriends. Not that were much more than acquaintances, but she said she liked me." Maka shrugged. 'How could I say no? She dragged me off base to go dress shopping."

Souls mouth hung open but immediately snapped close when he had a thought. His brothers 'gut' feeling and curious grin.

"That sneaky little shit." He mumbled under his breath. Maka looked back up at him.

"Hmm?" He jumped off the wall and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "Looks like you'll be coming to the wedding after all." Pink dusted her cheeks.

"Looks like it. Did you go with your brother to get your tuxes?" He nodded as they began walking back.

"yea, he asked me to be his best man too. I had to say yes." Maka nodded.

"That's not surprising." Soul stopped and she turned to look back at him.

"Why do you say that?" She just shrugged and smiled.

"He cares a lot about you Soul. It's pretty obvious." She turned and started continued walking back toward the barracks. Soul stayed where he was, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Thinking, than Smiled a sharp toothy grin.

"Yea. I guess it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well HELLO strangers! Yes it HAS been a while. I AM sorry about that. I got away from this story for a while, and than life kinda carried me away. Yea, but I promised no matter how long it took I would finish this story so, after a 7 month hiatus here it is FINALLY the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be working on the next chapter quite soon. ENJOY<strong>

**~ MALTHAZAR LOS**


	24. Familiar Pains

People are always wondering in the reviews about all the research I did for this fic, thinking it sound like I've been in the army. Well let me tell you a little about the research I did.

None. Other than a list of army ranks I did no research for this whatsoever, nor am I acquainted with anyone in the armed forces of any kind. I simply retain useless bits of knowledge I picked up who knows where, lol.

I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates I've spent a lot of time doing job stuff. But no worries. I said I would finish this and I WILL. Truth be told I estimate another 4 or 5 chapters and it will be finished.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 –Familiar Pains<p>

* * *

><p>A month and a half of routine seemed to whiz by for the occupants of Fort Shibusen. The highlights being Black Stars greatest faux pa yet, which after all the collateral damage was cleaned up and paid for by said blue haired man the rest of the bases many soldiers still refuse to talk about and only try to forget.<p>

The day to day rumors whispered between soldiers about the going ons of the bases Colonel and their feared Sergeant, "Steal your Soul" Eater, were of course a myriad of entertainment on those days where nothing seemed to happen.

One such rumor spawning from a completely sloshed private who swore on his life that when stumbling by the shooting range had seen the two kissing, nothing was ever confirmed, and after being severely reprimanded for being intoxicated on base he never spoke of it again.

Of course there were strange whisperings about every officer. That Lt Colonel Kidd was a cultist who worshiped some god of symmetry, and that Major Nakatsukasa was really a ninja in disguise. The ramblings of bored soldiers…

Soul hung up the phone with a sigh. His brother was becoming an antsy pain the butt the nearer it drew to his wedding. He was worrying over every little detail. Which was the planners' job. No matter how he reassured him Wes was inconsolable, and Soul had the nagging feeling that he would remain this way until the wedding was actually over. It was merely a month away. He had brought up a good point though this time. Their parents.

Wes wasn't really sure whether their parents would come or not. He knew them well enough that they wouldn't come just to make a scene. His father, Soul knew probably wouldn't come out of protest. His mother while he hadn't spoken to her since the last incident had seemed truly contrite. He rubbed his temples agitatedly as he left the office and walked towards Maka's tent.

Thinking about both made him recall the unpleasant things his father had said about Maka. It made his stomach churn with an ungodly fury, which must have shown on his face as he rapped on the door and Maka answered.

"Been on the phone again?" she cocked her brow and stepped to the side allowing him in. Soul grunted in response.

"With my brother, but I can't sometime help but think about **him**." He seethed before plopping down onto her cot.

After starting to spend so much off time with the albino Maka had learned well enough that the particular way he said that word could only mean he meant his father.

"I know they can't be fond memories but he's 2,000 miles away and you haven't talked to him in months." She gently reminded as she sat back in her desk chair and picked up the pen shed been jotting reports down with. Soul huffed.

"I know, but I just..." He held his hands up clenched them. She turned to look at him over her shoulder as he stared into to space sharp teeth clenching.

"Hate him?" His eyes slid to her, intense blood red eyes, piercing.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. "I **hate** him. Despise him." He growled. Make sighed noiselessly.

"You know, Soul. I heard somewhere once that as children we begin by loving our parents, but when we get older, we judge them. Sometimes we forgive them." She turned back to her paperwork. "Sometimes, we don't." Soul was quiet for a moment. The quiet scratching of her pen being the only sound in the room.

"Will you ever forgive yours?" The scratching stopped. She was quiet.

"Honestly. I don't know. He makes it hard. I want to. I don't want to spend my entire life angry at him, but I remember the way it felt. The hurt, he only refreshes every time he claims he's changed but hasn't. Claimed he loves my mother but came home smelling of perfume and booze."

Soul could only sit and listen quietly till she sat the pen down and turned around to look at him. Eyes wet and shiny with unshed tears.

"I can't ever forget, but I want to forgive, but right now, I can't. He just...makes it so damn hard."

Before he knew it his feet had carried him across the room and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Maka leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes they both left Maka's quarters and head toward the shooting range where Maka had ordered a meeting.<p>

When they arrived everyone was waiting there for them. Soul greeted Black star with the usual high five and a toothy grin directed at Liz and Tsubaki. Kidd merely nodded at him which he returned. Before Maka addressed them.

"I've asked all of you to come here so we can discuss this year's Army Games…" before she could get much else out Liz held up her hands.

"Oh no, count me out this time, Colonel." I'm not working with Mr. Perfect again this year." She sneered jerking her thumb toward kid, who glared. "It was a disaster last year."

Maka opened her mouth to speak but Kidd jumped in.

"It wouldn't have been if you had just done it the right way." He drawled. Liz sneered.

"You mean I didn't do it your fucking perfect way." She snarled. Kidd brushed imaginary wrinkles from his uniform.

"It's hardly my fault if my way is perfect and correct." He shot back.

"Go fuck yourself!" She nearly screamed at him before stomping off. Kidd simply stood there straight faced.

Everyone, even Black star was speechless at what had just occurred. Maka looked at Soul who could only stare back and shrug helplessly.

After getting over the shock she went on informing Black Star and Tsubaki that they would be working together in the relay obstacle course and that Soul would be her hand to hand partner before dismissing Tsubaki and Black Star.

"What was that about, Kidd?" Maka asked her second pointedly. Kidd just shrugged.

"I really don't know what her problem is, Colonel. You'd have to ask her. Maka just sighed before dismissing him as well.

"I've never seen her get so mad…" Soul commented. Maka nodded.

"They've been partnering this even for years, and they always win. Last year they did badly and never talk to each other. I figured they'd had a fight but maybe it was worse than I thought…" She mumbled out the last bit resting a hand on her hip.

"I'll try and talk to her later." He supplied She smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

><p>Soul sauntered into the mess hall earlier than usual. He knew Liz spent most of the day here so it was a good guess she'd be here. When he pushed thru the doors Liz was sitting on a counter lighting up a cigarette. Her eyes slid to him for a moment before turning back to the silver zippo in her hand.<p>

"Hey, Liz."

"I don't want to talk about it, Eater." She curtly replied. Not looking at him. He leaned against the counter beside her.

"That's fine, but don't you think you'd feel better if you did." She just grunted. He sighed. "No one has any idea what's going on with you and Ki..."

"That's because no one was supposed to know." She glowered blowing out a thick gray haze.

Soul glanced at the pack of cigarettes sitting on the counter before picking it up and slipping one from the box and sitting it between his lips. He motioned for the lighter which she gave to him after a moment.

"I didn't know you smoked…" he shrugged flicking the lighter open with his thumb.

"Something I picked up just to add to my list of rebellion between me and my parents. I quit after I got out of college." He took a long drag before blowing out I line of perfect smoke rings. Liz gave an amused snort.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Cool." She laughed.

"Don't you forget it." He gave her a toothy grin. She laughed loudly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. As it quieted Soul noticed the rueful tinge it had taken as it slowed and she was quiet. Her eyes trained on the ground.

"You know Soul, I don't think it mattered. You and your parents were and probably are always going to be at odds like that. Sometimes that's just how it is. Sometimes your best isn't good enough. It's _perfect_ or nothing" She muttered bitterly.

Soul had a pretty good idea that the inflection she put on "perfect" meant she wasn't talking about him and his parents.

"You mean Kidd?" he asked before taking another drag. She rolled the cigarette between her fingers and gave a slight nod.

"Yea." She confirmed.

"What was the fight about?" he asked her quietly. Her eyes cut to him, just looking for a moment before sighing.

"I wasn't just one fight, but a lot, about everything…" Soul just listened. "Kidd and I used to... ugh. We were…seeing…each other." She finished lamely.

"Seriously?" Soul couldn't help his mouth hanging open. Liz and Kidd were just so…different, to put it lightly. Liz smiled bitterly.

"Yea. But you know him. Everything has to be just so. Has to be **perfect, **except I'm not, not by a long shot…you know though…I really did lov.."She stopped and sniffed. "It doesn't matter anymore." She hopped off the counter and stubbed her cigarette out in the sink. Soul followed suit.

"I won't work with him. Not this year, not ever again. Tell Maka Patty can take my spot." She turned away from him and went to grab her apron and hairnet off the hook. "Let's get dinner going"

Liz didn't speak to him again any more than she had to the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>After dinner Soul sat in his quarters a half-finished sheet of music lying in front of him on his desk. He sighed leaning back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. Between his pain in the ass recruits and Wes not too mention his talk with Liz it had been draining. He was debating with whether or not to tell Maka everything Liz had told him.<p>

A light rapping on the door made his eyes snap open. He sat up. "Come in" Maka's smiling face peaked into his room.

"Hey, Soul" He smiled back as she took a seat on his bed. "Did you talk to Liz about this afternoon?"

He leaned back and sighed. "Yea. She said she ain't going to work with Kidd this year or ever again. Said that Patty can take her spot."

Maka sighed. "Did she at least say why?"

Soul hummed "Sorta." Maka just cocked a brow at the vague answer. He sighed before getting up to sit on the bed next to her.

"She said…that she and Kidd used to be in a relationship but his obsessive compulsive made him a pain in the ass because she's not perfect." He clarified. Maka just stared wide eyed at him. He laid back on the bed. "I was speechless to."

"I can't believe that Liz and Kidd…" She grasped for words.

"Yup, Seemed like She was really…in love with him. I think you're going to have to count her out." Maka heaved a heavy sigh. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know you want to win, but it's optional participation. Would you really try and make her compete with him?" She shook her head.

"No, of course not. I guess patty can take her place. I'm just thinking… Kidd and Liz were in a secret relationship that ended badly and now they can't even speak to each other...civilly anyway." Soul didn't need to be a genius to see what she was getting at.

She squeaked when he pulled her against him.

"Everyone's different, Maka. You're not Liz and I'm not Kidd…thank god." She laughed and he grinned before leaning down to kiss her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 24. I hope you enjoyed. Till next time.

~Malthazar LOS


	25. Lady in Red

Another chapter...so soon? I start a new job sometime this week so I'll probably get busy again so I just wanna get as much as I can while i'm sittin around doin nothing. Enjoy guys. i cranked this out just for you!

* * *

><p>Ch. 25: The Lady in Red<p>

* * *

><p>Soul sighed noiselessly into the phone as he listened to his brothers concerns over his upcoming nuptials. He'd seemed to become Wes's shoulder to lean on. He was worried currently over his fiancés lack of picking up her phone.<p>

"I'm sure she's just busy. She's probably preparing for her finals as well as getting stuff together for the wedding." Soul repeated for the second time since he'd got on the phone. He could practically hear his brother fidget on the other end.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm just worried about her ever since she was attacked." Wes whined.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Soul..." Soul furrowed his brows at Wes's change in tone.

"Hmm?"

"Since you much closer than I and know you way around the city could you do me a favor?" Wes wheedled. Soul sighed again, aloud.

"Seriously?" he asked exasperated.

"Please?" Wes begged. Soul grunted.

"Fine." I'll have her call you. He grumbled unhappily. He could hear the smile and relief in his brothers' voice.

"Thank you, Soul." Soul just grunted in response before hanging up the phone in the mess hall. Liz looked up from the bowl she'd been stirring to smirk at him. Soul just snorted before stealing a cigarette from her pack and striding out the kitchen door and thru the dining hall toward his quarters to grab his goggles and change before heading to the office.

He tucked the cigarette behind his ear hidden under unruly locks of white hair. He hadn't meant to pick the habit up again but when talking with Liz a few weeks before it'd been an attempt to make her feel more at ease, but it had soothed him as well. This was really the reason he'd started in the first place.

Oh, spiting his parents had been a good reason but it had really helped ease his tension during long hours of studying for mid-terms and finals, and of course helping him get over his anxiety of publicly performing after the years of his parents making him hate it.

Walking thru the office doors he ran smack dab into Maka walking out. She made a loud surprised sound as she fell back only for Soul to overcome his surprise first and grab her arm.

"Whoa there." He ginned helping her back to her feet. She gave him a small smile as she straightened herself out

"Sorry, Sergeant, but I'm in a hurry." She told him before running around him.

"Hey, but..." She waved over her shoulder

"We'll talk later, promise" She said sending him a smile before trotting out the door.

"Uh…ok..." He scratched the back of his head in confusion. He supposed he'd just have to ask her about it later. He smiled at Steins secretary before jotting down his name, date and time and strolling out of the office toward the storage sheds.

He rolled his bike out and swung a leg over the seat as he plucked the cigarette out from behind his ear and dug into his pocket for the little red bic lighter he'd picked up in town a few days prior. With a quick flick he lit it up and took a long drag letting the soothing acrid smoke fill his lungs and calm his mind as he sat in the shade of the shed.

He wasn't really sure if you could smoke on base but hell, Liz smoked in the freaking kitchen! He released his hold on the smoke letting it slip in wispy tendrils out around his sharp teeth, letting his mind wander and staring out into the desert.

The sweltering mid May heat had already set in, sun beating down all around him, baking the sands and creating a hazy view of the distance beyond the barbed fence. The dry air causing him to lick his lips

There was so much going on lately. His brothers' wedding was fast approaching the army games were also coming up and his relationship with Maka was slowly but surely becoming more serious. He sighed blowing out another long stream of smoke seemed like everything was coming to a head in the coming months. Like his life was being orchestrated toward these events by some greater power.

He snorted around his smoke. Ridiculous…

He took one last deep drag bringing the burning ashes to the butt before throwing it down and stomping it out with his boot. He had more important things to do than sit her musing. He pulled the goggles down over his eyes and with a quick well practiced swing of his leg the kickstand was up and the motor running. He revved it once for good measure before pulling out of the shade and into the bright may sun.

* * *

><p>It was relatively quiet for an afternoon in Vegas when he pulled up in front of Blair's apartment building and hopped off his bike. He pulled his goggles up onto his forehead and started up the stairs to the second floor. He walked down the hall looking at the numbers on the doors until he found the one he remembered from the night he and Maka had taken her home.<p>

He wrapped on the door a few times before stuffing his hands in his pockets and waiting. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet until he heard quick light steps coming toward the door.

The door swung open and he held his hand up in a lazy wave but was caught mid movement as the woman standing in the doorway was most definitely not his brothers purple buxom soon-to-be but rather his lithe sandy blonde girlfriend/commanding officer.

"Maka?" His mouth hung open.

"Soul?!" She squeaked taking a few steps back. Only then did he notice that she wasn't wearing the army dregs she'd been wearing a mere hour ago when he'd last seen her.

"What…are you wearing?" he asked bewildered, his jaw hanging slack. She grabbed two handfuls of the fabric above her thighs. He tilted his head. Draped over her lightly tanned skin was a dress of the most vibrant and shining silk red he'd ever seen. A single strip of crimson wrapped around her neck and crossed over her chest, where it cut just low enough to be alluring, but leave something to the imagination and transitioned into soft flowing layers of fabric around her abdomen.

A bright ruby color bled into a deep crimson around her hips and continued down to where the fabric flared and swished about her ankles meeting matching red leather stilettos.

Maka flushed. "It's...my bridesmaid dress." She mumbled. A head of purple hair peaked over her shoulder.

"Soul!" Blair cheered, maneuvering around the embarrassed younger woman to glomp tightly onto her soon to be brother-in-law. Still to stunned to do much he allowed the older woman to squeeze him before stepping back and inviting him in.

He stepped into the apartment shutting the door behind him. He turned to Blair.

"Well Soul, what do you think?" Blair asked holding her hands up to Maka in a presenting fashion. Whose eyes were looking everywhere but at him. "Doesn't she just look amazing?" Blair squealed clasping her hands in front of her. His eye slid back to Maka who had stopped wringing the fabric of the dress but was still looing sideways away from him.

"No." He mumbled. Maka's shoulders tensed. He smirked.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning is the only way to describe it, Blair." Blair squealed happily bouncing around on the balls of her feet as Maka turned the same shade as her dress but gave him a small smile none the less.

"I should go change out of it, Blair." She nodded as Maka turned and walked down the hall the backless garment giving Soul a view of soft tanned skin before she disappeared into the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Soul shook himself before turning to Blair.

"Oh, Blair, the reason I'm here. Wes called me. He's worried that you haven't returned his calls today." A look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oops. I left my phone here when I went to pick up the dresses and called Maka as soon as I got home. I'll call him now." She smiled pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling his brother. Soul flopped onto the couch as she walked into the kitchen already in full conversation with his brother.

Maka emerged from the bedroom after a few minutes in a pair of jeans and a lime green T-shirt. She situated herself onto the couch next to him. Still obviously a little flustered. He smirked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't know you were going to be playing dress up with Blair." She gave him a soft punch to the arm that he would never admit still kind of stung.

"We're not. The dress just came in today and she wanted to make sure it fit right so alterations can be made in time if we have to." He made an affirmative noise. "Now what are you doing here, following me around?" His head whipped to face her and she smirked. Looked like he almost game himself whiplash.

"I am not following you." He huffed. "Wes wanted me to check on Blair when she didn't answer his calls. He's been all nervous about it since those guys tried to mug her." She nodded in understanding.

At that moment Blair walked back into the living room, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Wesley is ok now, and he says thank you, Soul." Soul nodded standing up off the couch and sliding his hands back into his pockets

"I need to be getting back now." Blair nodded. Maka hopped up and stood beside him.

"I do as well." She smiled at the buxom violet haired woman.

"Aww, you're leaving already Maka?" Blair mewled. Maka just nodded.

"I have paper work that needs to be finished, but Soul and I will see you week after next at the rehearsal dinner." Soul nodded and Blair cheered considerably.

Blair waved as the both walked down the stairs and out of the building back into the May heat.

"Mind if I ride back with you, Soul? Blair picked me up." He shook his head and she slid onto the hot leather seat behind him.

"Hey" He called turning to look at her over his shoulder as he slid his goggles down over his eyes.

"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously.

"You wanna stop and get something to eat before we go back, its Chefs _surprise_ tonight." She grimaced before nodding vigorously.

"Yes, **please**." He chuckled as he kick started the bike and made a sharp U-turn in the parking lot of Blair's making his tires screech before pulling out into the street on route to the nearest burger place in town he could find.

Anything and he meant anything was better than the lumpy pile of meat and near rotten vegetables he and Liz threw into what they called 'Chef's surprise'. It was a compilation of whatever they had left over before the new supplies arrived.

Even in the arid May air he shivered. You really didn't want to eat it.

He felt Maka's arms tighten around his waist as he gunned it down the hot black pavement.

There were of course, other, perks. He grinned.

He loved Chef's _surprise_ night.

* * *

><p>Ha! Another chapter. That's probably the quickest update I've done in a while. But after nearly 3 years the end is drawing near. 3 or 4 chapters I estimate remain. The rehearsal and wedding I think will be separate chapters.<p>

~Malthazar LOS


	26. That was no lady

Finally got a day off after 7days straight of night shift. I've been trying to work on this but by the time I get home at one in the morning I'm just exhausted people. But here it is Chap 26!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – That was no Lady<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul dug through his footlocker looking for his slacks. He and Maka had 45 minutes before they had to be at the hotel downtown for the rehearsal dinner. He growled to himself. He'd literally just seen tem not 15 minutes ago when he pulled out the black button down shirt he was going to wear so he could iron it.<p>

He let out a frustrated noise, throwing his hands in the air. His damn pants had gone to wherever it was lost dryer socks went to.

A soft rapping on his door pulled him from his wardrobe problem. He could already tell from the way they knocked it was Maka. He quickly scuffled his socked feet to the metal door and opened it.

Maka smiled and held up her hand in greeting but the smile faltered when she actually took in his appearance. Her face became dusted in pink and she turned away from him.

"Did you…forget something, Soul?" She hesitantly asked him.

"Hmm?" He puzzled till he felt the more than usual draft finally hitting him after he opened the door.

He slammed the door shut. He'd forgotten that since he couldn't find them…he was wearing no pants. "Hold on one second!" He desperately grabbed for something to pull over his boxers.

She snorted. She could practically hear his red face from outside. The door swiftly opened again. A red faced Soul now wearing his normal sandy camo pants over the blue and gold trimmed boxers she hadn't seen…honest.

She didn't say a word, just stepped inside, a small smile on her face as he closed the door behind her. She wore a knee length baby blue skirt that ruffled outward slightly where it swept about her knees. A sleeveless light yellow blouse top that reminded Soul vaguely of sunshine on a summer day, a baby blue half jacket covered her bare arms and a pair of formal leather strap sandals completed her outfit.

"I guess you're not ready yet?" She gave him a knowing smirk. He plopped onto his bunk with a grunt.

"No. Not with gnomes stealing, my pants." He grumbled Maka quirked a brow at his grumbled statement.

"Gnomes?" she drawled. He gave a curt nod.

"My pants have disappeared to wherever the hell missing dryer socks go. Pants are too mundane for leprechauns so…"

"Gnomes" Maka finished for him.

"Yup" She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to his footlocker, flipping the lid she searched no more than 30 seconds before pulling out a pair of tan dress pants.

"These you've been looking for?" She asked, trying to keep the smugness out of her voice. He snatched them from her with a grunt.

He quickly set to ironing them as she made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Have you talked to your brother today?" He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Yea, He called me this morning. He was getting so hyped up I thought he was going to pass out on the other end." She giggled at the way he said it.

"Blair called me this morning. She wanted to go over plans for her bachelorette party." That got Souls attention.

"What are you going to do?" She shrugged.

"The usual stuff, I'm going to meet her at work tomorrow night and be the designated driver for their party." She explained waving a hand.

"Well if you go to a strip club at least you won't have to go far." He grinned. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I can't imagine that a group of strippers would want to go to a strip club, much less the one they work at on their time off." She drawled. He shrugged.

"You never know with Blair." He smirked pulling his pants off his tiny fold up ironing board and started to pull down his camo pants when Maka cleared her throat. He froze pants around his thighs. His face burned red.

With a smirk she walked out of his barracks. After a few minutes later he stepped out. Pants on and a jacket slung over the crook of his arm.

"Ready?" She smothered a laugh with her hand. He nodded and followed her to the office so they could sign out.

He pouted quietly when they got into the sandy colored jeep. She wouldn't let him take the motorcycle. She didn't want them to ruin their clothes. She was in a skirt anyway. Maka ignored his grumbling as they pulled out of the gates in the borrowed vehicle.

Soul got over it quickly. They made idle chat as they drove thru the hazy desert air.

"Oh" Soul looked over at her. Waiting for whatever it was she seemed to have remembered. "Is Wes having a Bachelor party?" Soul gave a curt nod.

"yeah. Though I have no idea what exactly he wants to do. He made it quite clear. No strippers, woman, etc. He'll probably just want to go out to a restaurant with me and the rest of his friends." He shrugged staring out the windshield.

"A man not wanting to go to a strip club. That's refreshing." His eyes cut to her.

"Not all men are into strip clubs." Maka just shrugged.

"No, but some men are gay." His brow creased and he huffed.

"That's not what I meant." She just smirked as he grouched in the passenger seat.

"I know what you meant." She smirked. He grunted as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

It wasn't the Bellagio but it was a very nice place to be sure. A valet quickly took the jeep keys from Maka and drove away.

Maka followed Soul up to the desk where he asked the concierge for the Evans party and was directed to the main ball room. A bell boy was summoned and briskly led them down the plush red carpeted halls. Shiny black marble walls sporting smooth abstract engravings that nearly disappeared amidst the marbling.

Smooth black marble columns trimmed with gold leafing at every corner towered above them to the vaulted ceiling. The neoclassical architecture was something to behold in its black, red and gold schemes.

The bell boy opened the door for them and Soul slid a bill into the man's hand before they walked into the room. A group of about 10 mingled in the room.

Maka didn't know anyone but Soul waved and grinned in return at a few faces that smiled and waved at him. Friends of his brothers he must have known.

"Soul, Maka." They looked as Wes made his way over. All smiles. "I'm glad you're here. We can introduce you to everyone and get started." Maka frowned.

"We're not late are we?" she asked worriedly. Wes waved off her concern.

"No, no. you're early. Everyone was. So there's no reason not to get started don't you think?" He smiled kindly at her. She nodded as he motioned for her and Soul to follow.

He led them over to the chatting group. "Soul, I'm sure you remember Alexander." He introduced a tall stocky man with coal black eyes and nearly flaming red hair. He grinned cheerily as Soul shook his hand.

"Yea. Been a while, last time I saw you was when you and Wes graduated, all gangly and pimpled, red" He grinned. Alexander laughed.

"Yea. It's been a while, whitey." He glanced at Maka and grinned wider. "Don't be rude, Whitey." He nudged Soul. "Who is this?"

"Alexander, this is Maka Albarn my…" Soul hesitated briefly. The word 'girlfriend' resting on the tip of his tongue. Was Maka his girlfriend? They certainly did things couples did. Went on the occasional date when time permitted. He certainly didn't go around kissing every girl, and the idea of kissing another girl besides Maka was not appealing to him. He supposed he should just go with how he felt and deal with any mess later.

"…girlfriend." She made no outward signs of protest or much else other than to smile and extend her hand to Alexander who smiled and took her hand laying a soft kiss on the back of it.

"A pleasure Miss Albarn." He smiled good naturally.

"Just Maka, please." He nodded cordially

"As you please, Maka." He stepped back as Wes introduced another of his groomsman. Apparently another High school friend. An average height guy but lean with slightly shaggy gold blonde hair and blue eyes. Soul enthusiastically grabbed the man's forearm as he did the same.

"Wasn't Sure I'd ever see you again after you got married and moved to your wife's home country, Link"

Soul grinned. Remembering the blondes wedding to an exotic red eyed woman he'd attended when he was 19 in which Wes had been a groomsman. The blonde smiled softly back. (AN: cameo because I CAN. ((Zelda nerd )) ) He glanced over at a row of chairs where a tall exotic woman with piercing red eyes calmed a blonde haired toddler with two different colored eyes. One red and one blue.

"Aww." Maka cooed at the child. His father just grinned.

"Maka, Soul!" Blair called out as she skipped over to them, catching them both in a straggle hold hug. Once satisfied with her squeezing she released them. I'm so happy you're here." She squealed. Soul grinned, after popping his back, back into place.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, Blair." Maka nodded shakily as she got oxygen back into her lungs. Blair grabbed their hands and led them over to a group of woman, colleagues of hers if one had to guess.

"Girls. This is Maka, my maid of honor and Soul, Wesley's younger brother and best man. A buxom woman with luminescent jade eyes and jet black hair teased into curls in a satin knee length blue dress smiled warmly at them.

"Soul, Maka, this is Emily Estanzo. She's been working at the club since she was 20. 40 years ago. She taught me." The surprise must have shown on their faces. The woman before them looked no older than her late 30s early 40's much less 60. She smiled kindly at them.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you. She gushed grabbing up Maka in a crushing hug. "Blair says such nice things about you both, and how brave you are." She released Maka just to grab up Soul who floundered.

Once both released and breathing normally again smiled. Meeting this woman certainly explained some of Blair's enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Estanzo..." Soul began. Emily 'tsk tsked'

"No, no handsome that won't do. Just Emily, to both of you." She gently admonished in a motherly tone.

"Ah, Emily." Soul corrected taking her hand. Emily smiled.

"40 years. That certainly is a long time to work at the same place." Maka commented bewildered.

"Oh, yes, beautiful." Maka blushed slightly at the name. "I quit working the stage years ago though! That's a younger woman's game." She dramatically lamented. They had a hard time believing that. She was still quite beautiful. A timeless hourglass figure accentuated by a voluptuous but not overly large chest and wide hips. A classic beauty from the golden age of Vegas.

"Teaching all the young beauties is now my game. I'm so proud though when they make a better life for themselves." She beamed at Blair, who for the first time since they'd met her almost looked embarrassed, but also seemed to swell with pride under the club mother's praise.

"Oh, but don't misunderstand, darlings." She combed her fingers thru the shiny black strands of her hair, making the curls bounce. "There's nothing wrong with what we do, but it's always so much better to aspire to be greater, don't you think?" she smiled at them brilliantly.

Maka liked this woman. A confident woman with beauty and class. A rare combination.

Blair introduced another of her brides' maids. A short lithe woman who might have been pretty if not for her overly tanned skin. An almost sickly orange color, topped by long sweeping platinum blonde dyed hair. A loud shade of blood red lipstick clung to her lips, and her sequin black dress hung loose around her pencil thin waist and much too tight around her oversized chest.

"This is Vera. Vera this is Soul, Wesley's younger brother and his girlfriend, Maka Albarn." Blair smiled happily. The woman gave Maka a wan smile before flashing a set of pearly white teeth at Soul.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out, the back of her hand up towards his face to kiss. Soul found the idea repugnant. He took her hand and gave a little nod before dropping it again. Her smile seemed to twitch. But it was so quick he wasn't sure it had actually happened.

Before any further talk could be made Wes walked up to them. "The priest has arrived are you ready to begin?" Blair nodded and followed him. Soul too turned to follow his brother. Maka glanced at Vera. Who was watching him go and frowned before following him.

* * *

><p>The practice runt went flawlessly. Once finished they all migrated to the Hotels dining room. Blair made happy chatter with her guests and Emily entertained with stories of <em>'Majick!' <em>Before it was Majick. When it was a low key club called _"Ace of Spades." _The stories of old Vegas and its splendor, but also it shady history.

Alexander made easy work of embarrassing Wes with stories of their high school years which had Blair hanging on every word and they passed around Ivailo. Links 3 year old son who gloried in the attention of the adults, especially Maka's who just cooed and smothered the tiny squirming blonde with attention. She was almost disappointed to hand him over to Midna. The older blonde's lovely wife.

Soul watched her play with the toddler and couldn't help but smile. For someone who could and would kick your ass at the drop of a hat she was she was very benign and motherly. She glanced at him and saw him looking at her. Her brows lifted in silent question.

He just grinned and shook his head.

The night began to draw to a close most of the couples friends began to say their goodbyes promising to see them at the bachelor/bachelorette party.

Just as they walked out the hotels revolving glass into the cold did Soul remember that he'd left his jacket slung over the back of his chair.

"Go ahead; I forgot my jacket in the dining room." She nodded as he turned and trotted back into the building. The dining room had now completely emptied of the wedding part, the staff was sure to be around soon to pick up after them. Soul grabbed his jacket and turned only to jolt back.

Purse and coat draped over her shoulder was one of Blair's bridesmaids. Soul searched his brain for her name.

"Ah, Vera. Sorry. I almost didn't see you there." He apologized for almost bumping into her. She waved it off.

"It's no problem. Actually I wanted to talk to you." She spoke almost quietly. What Soul thought might have been an attempt at sultry.

"Oh, what about?" He wasn't sure what she could possibly have to talk to him about. After their introduction he hadn't spoken a word to her all evening.

"You're a very talented man, Mr. Evans. Wesley played some recordings of you playing the piano at the club for Blair one night, I happened to overhear." Souls face remained neutral but he frowned on the inside. Though the words were a compliment something about her tone put him off.

"Thank you, but its Eater. I no longer go by 'Evans'." There it was again, that twitch in her smile. He was sure of it this time.

"How could a man of your talent be wasting his time playing army, and with your plain Jane Colonel? I'm sure she has more important things to do." She blew of his correction. He immediately disliked her tone and words. He fought with himself to remain civil but was teetering.

'I'm sure she does, but she saw fit to grace me with her presence tonight, I'm lucky of that." The twitch again.

"I'm sure. She just seems…a little out of place, no offense I assure you. I just thought I'd let you know that are other woman around that would fit more properly in the world your used to. Think about it and give me a call at the club sometime." She smiled which to some may have come across as charming but it seared Soul like acid.

"I assure you." He rumbled. "That Maka fits perfectly. I'll no need to call you." He turned on his heel without thought and strode out of the room and back to where Maka would be waiting for him. His thoughts had turned venomous. The fucking bitch. He seethed inwardly.

He was well aware that she was coming onto him and while he would have been flattered though uninterested. Her implications of Maka being 'plain' and not right for him or his world, which he wasn't even really apart of anymore burned at his insides like fire to a gasoline soaked pile of rags.

When he walked back out Maka instead of having gone to the jeep was waiting outside the doors where he left her. Looking off into space an annoyed look on her face. He tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him. He stared into her viridian green eyes for a moment before cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissing her.

Only when he became aware of his need for air did he release his hold. She gulped in a breath of air, her face flushed.

"What was that for?" she was looking up at him bewildered. He shrugged.

"Just because." Than grinned. She still looked shocked but smiled none the less. The valet pulled up with the jeep and he opened the door for her. He'd be driving back.

The drive back to the base was mostly silent. Both absorbed in their thoughts. Soul was doing nothing to douse the angry fire in his belly. He was mad and for the moment he would stay that way.

Unbeknownst to him an angry fire was blazing in someone else as well because what he didn't know was that being impatient Maka had followed him back to the dining room and witnessed the entire conversation between himself and Vera.

Maka swam in her thoughts. That woman's bright red lipstick was as blood and Maka, was the Shark.

* * *

><p>3 in the morning but it's done. I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter and was actually goin to keep going but this one was fairly long and this seemed a sufficient place to stop. I can honestly say that with this chapter I was in the Zone and will be starting the next chapter as soon as I get up and awake. I hope you Enjoyed. R&amp;R please! Also Ivailo is a real name. It means "little wolf" Just something I tossed in. homage to my LOZ fic. Link cameo. Because i CAN!<p>

**~Malthazar LOS**


	27. That was a Tramp

Ooohhh another chapter. Lol, Im also geared up for the next chapter. I was gonna put it in this chapter but that woulda been a bit long. My 2 days up now. Gotta go back to work tomorrow *sigh* But I'll be workin on it when time permits.

* * *

><p>CH 27 – That was a tramp.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka climbed out of the SUV she'd borrowed for the night in front of a nondescript building of black brick. The only indicator being the bright blue neon sign <em>"Majick".<em> She walked down the block, bypassing the front door as Blair had told her and walked down alley that backed up against the club.

A dim flickering lamp lit up a small area around the back door. Highlighting the red "NO ENTRY" sign on the back door.

She knocked a few times and a metal slide in the door slid over and a pair of eyes looked at her.

"I'm here to..." The slide quickly slid shut without letting her get out much, but then the door swung open and she was dragged inside, her face squished between a pair of soft warm bosoms.

"It's so lovely to see you again, Beautiful." Emily Estanzo smothered Maka in welcome. Once released she smiled at the older woman kindly.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again, Emily." Emily grabbed both her cheeks and pinched them slightly.

"Such a lovely girl." Emily smiled before releasing her and motioning Maka to follow her to the back. "The girls are all ready to go."

Blair and one of her coworkers were chatting excitedly as they hung there nights costumes up on a rack of clothes. If Maka dared to call them that. Overall there wasn't a lot of fabric hanging from the rack, and what there was, was bright florescent colors, glitter and sequins. The tools of the trade it seemed. Blair had just received a degree she'd work hard for but she'd yet to get a job in the field. She claimed she would stay at the club until she had one.

Blair glanced up and saw her and Emily.

"Maka!" She squealed skipping up to hug the sandy blonde woman. Maka tried to smile from between yet another set of large set of assets but it appeared more a grimace, though no one took notice. Blair pulled back taking both of Maka's hands in her own.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Can you believe it, Maka?!" The violet haired woman squealed. Maka smiled. She really was happy for Blair. She really didn't know Blair very well but the excitable woman treated Maka as though she were her best friend. She made Maka feel as though they could be great friends.

"I can, Blair. I'm very happy for you. Wes is a very lucky man." A rare moment lucidity washed over Blair's face. Warm golden eyes contemplative.

"Really…I think I'm the lucky one." She said quietly. Her smile was thin but happy. Vera walked in changed and Emily piped up.

"Everyone's here, Lets' get this party on the road!"

* * *

><p>Soul hopped off his bike and smoothed out his dress shirt. He briefly glanced up at the sign of the lounge his brother had picked. <strong><em>"Rouge Nuit" <em>**How like his brother.

He walked in and glanced around. Shiny maroon red leather booths circled smooth mahogany tables. The lights were bright and soft jazz filtered thru the air, mixing with the smooth smell of cigars and cigarettes. It wasn't particularly busy but people milled around the bar.

"Hey, Whitey!" Soul looked over toward the voice. Alexander stood waving his arm at Soul where he was seated with his brother and Link. He sauntered over to them and sat in the empty space next to alexander, across from his brother.

"Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long." They shook their heads.

"Naw, we were just discussing your brothers wedding tomorrow." He signaled for the waiter who brought 4 glasses and left a tall bottle of scotch sitting in the table.

"Shall we regale the stories of our youth?" Soul snorted. They were in their mid and early 20's. How far did he want to go back?

He was poured a glass and settled into the plush leather as they began talking about things they did in high school and commenting on his brothers wedding.

It promised to be a good night.

* * *

><p>This was not looking to be a good night. After the woman had piled into Maka's borrowed car Blair and Emily were chattering loudly, giving Maka directions to a dance club on the strip that she 'had to see.'<p>

Occasionally Maka would look into her rearview mirror, glimpse the platinum blonde and her teeth would click. Rationally speaking she was aware there was no reason to be so mad. Soul had brushed off the woman's advance without so much as blinking.

Mad she was though. Despite being introduced as Souls girlfriend she had the nerve!

Maka was still fuming when they pulled into the clubs parking lot. Blair flew from the car. Maka hopped out not far behind her. Emily took her time and slid from the vehicle with grace. Maka was looking up at the club. It had no visible signs of any kind that she could see. It was a nondescript black brick building with a set of blacked out double glass doors. Blair and Emily making there to them.

She was still looking at the building when Vera shouldered past her. She looked over her shoulder and gave a coy smile.

"Sorry." Her tone was anything but though. Maka's brows scrunched and her lip curled back in a snarl. "Fucking. Bitch." She grumbled under her breath before walking up to the clubs doors.

The inside was dark, the walls painted in a glossy black. Lit by an array of strobe lights flashing and blinking in rhythm with the techno house dance music blaring over the loud speaker. The deep bass made her chest vibrate. And her bones rattle. She could scarcely hear herself think of the thrumming music all around her. This was really not her type of scene. She wasn't a fan of loud noises all around her after her time in action during the two years of border skirmishes.

Bodies bounced around the glowing dance floor in gyrated rhythm. Maka edged around the floor to the bar where Emily was sitting, nursing a martini in her manicured hands. She smiled at Maka who sat beside her and motioned toward the drink, knowing that even just a foot away Maka would never be able to hear her. She shook her head but Emily simply waved a hand in a 'pshaw' manner and flagged down the bartender easily and after only a moment a martini glass filled with pink liquid was placed in her hand.

Maka sipped at it. She didn't know what it was but it had a sweet strawberry flavor. She was driving but one or two drinks weren't going to hurt her. She needed to relax. Her anger had been gnawing at the pit of her stomach since the night before. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, nursing her drink, but she watched Blair come and go a few times. Hugging on her and Emily, who put down 6 more martinis and flirted with the bartender. A young man not much older than Maka. She drained the remaining contents of her glass and motioned for another, it was set before her a moment later. She swirled the liquid and took a long drink. It was helping her take the edge off.

She went to take another swallow and a sharp bump forced it to spill down the front of her shirt. She looked over her shoulder to see Vera disappear into the crowd. Maka slammed the glass down and jumped from her bar stool before muscling into the crowed.

Emily watched her go over her shoulder with a knowing look.

She scanned the bodies swaying all around her. A sharp elbow hit her in the back and her elbow struck out behind her on impulse. She turned and Vera was grimacing, holding her side. Vera glared at her. Maka just shrugged and mouthed. _"sorry. Force of habit." _

Vera took two quick steps and gave Maka a hard shove a sneer on her face. Maka gave her a shove back snarling at the bitch. She reeled back and bumped into another woman who fell over onto someone else. Starting a chain reaction of shoving and fighting. In her mind the crowed pressed around Maka.

Flashbacks tickled at the edges of her vision, making her adrenaline rise.

Regaining her footing Vera leapt onto Maka as bedlam erupted all around them. Maka winced when a handful of her hair was being yanked nearly out of her scalp.

She made a guttural sound of fury. Her early anger coupled with a moment of complete submersion into her flashback bubbled up. She slammed her left elbow into the other woman's gut before twisting her torso and rearing back, laying her fist straight into the center of her ugly orange face.

Vera's scream of pain and possibly anger could be heard above the vibrating bass and fighting of the crowed. She fell onto the floor. Holding both hands over her now broken nose. Blood dripped down her chin from between her hands.

Maka huffed. Her adrenaline was pumping. Her fists clenching and unclenching. She was on the verge of hyperventilating, she left Vera on the ground and made a dead run for the door. Once out the door she didn't stop until she was leaning against the SUV.

She felt good for the hit she landed on Vera but it was eclipsed by the anxiety brought on by her flashbacks. She closed her eyes and took deep steadying breaths. After about half an hour she had calmed and Blair and Emily had made it outside.

"Beautiful, beautiful, what happened?" Emily cried. Blair looking worried as well. Maka shook her head, setting her eyes on Blair.

"I'm sorry I ruined you party, Blair." Maka muttered.

Blair shook her head. "Don't worry Maka, but what happened with Vera?" Emily put a hand on Blair's shoulder.

"I'll explain it to you in a bit, darling." Blair just nodded.

"Sorry. I don't…really do well in loud crowded places…" Emily waved her off.

"No need to Explain Beautiful. We had a good time for the most part, and we need to get the blushing bride home soon so she can be well rested for tomorrow. Vera said she'd be fining her own way home." She smiled.

Once they were back on the rode Maka had completely calmed.

"Maka." She looked over her shoulder at Blair in the back seat. Who looked oddly sedate.

"Can we make a stop?"

Maka pulled off the side of a road. The road overlooked a canyon and an endless expanse of desert. They got out of the car.

"I'll only be a moment." She walked around the car toward the railing. Maka watched in confusion. Emily was silent.

Blair kneeled onto the ground and now Maka could see around her. She hadn't noticed it before in the dark, but there was a pair of old worn wood crosses stuck in the sand.

"Is that…?" Maka wasn't aware she had spoken out loud till Emily answered her.

"There didn't used to be railing here." She commented. Idly staring out the window into the expanse of desert. "When Blair was a little girl her parents drove through here on their way home one night. They lost control of the car, and it went over the edge. Not long after they put up the railing."

They stayed relatively silent for about 10 minutes before Emily spoke again.

"You know, Beautiful. Just thought you should know. Vera isn't like most of us that work at the club. She isn't from here. She's a, hmm… defunct heiress. A trust fund child. Blew away all her money." She made motion with her hand. "Quite plainly, a gold digger. Keep your eyes on your man." She warned.

After a few minutes Blair stood up and touched the top of both crosses before walking back across the street and getting into the car.

She smiled happily at Maka once she'd strapped herself back in.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Soul walked thru the office doors and grabbed up a pen to sign himself back in. He noticed that Maka had signed back in 10 minutes earlier. No harm in stopping in to see how her night went. He had been a little worried about Maka being out with Vera.

He sighed and undid the top button on his shirt. They always felt so restrictive after a while. He took his time walking thru the base to Maka's quarters. She should still be awake.

He rapped lightly on the door. There was a quiet shuffling and the door cracked open. Viridian green eyes peered at him from the crack. She stepped back and opened the door letting him step in.

"Hey, how'd the party go?" Maka sighed plopping on her bed.

"In a word. Disaster." Soul sat next to her. Already concerned.

"Why? What happened?" He asked worriedly. Maka sighed and recounted her evening. Soul rubbed her back.

"Are you okay now?" She nodded her head tiredly and flopped back onto the bed.

"Best part of the night was when I popped that bitch right in the nose." Maka shook her fist. Soul snorted. At least her sense of humor had come back.

"I know she started it but you don't usually get so worked up over some nobody." Maka frowned and glanced away.

"I saw her last night…" Soul quirked a brow. Maka grumbled. "Coming on to you." His brows disappeared into his hairline.

"You saw that, huh?" He mumbled. She nodded. "I didn't want to get you all upset, so I didn't tell you about it. I didn't think she'd come after you, though." Maka shrugged.

"I get the feeling she may have come onto your brother at some point." She sat up and leaned against him.

"Why?" Her nose wrinkled.

"Emily said she was a defunct heiress. Lost all her money." Soul snorted.

"Than you're probably right, she's looking for her next meal ticket. Explains how she knew some about me. At some point we we're part of the same circles." She nodded and yawned.

Soul stood up. "Got a lot to do tomorrow. You better get some sleep." He turned to go but she snagged his sleeve. He looked over at her curiously.

"Will you…stay in here tonight…?" He didn't hesitate long nodding and sitting back down on the bed. He hesitated when his hands went for the buttons of his shirt but then went ahead and pulled it off.

He laid back and Maka flicked the light off before crawling into her bunk beside him. He was hesitant to touch her, till he felt her snuggle against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his nose into her hair before drifting off.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Whoop. There ya go guys, and for anyone wondering "Rouge Nuit" Is French for Red Night. I hope you enjoyed. I didn't spend the entire time I was off working on this…I also spent it at the Casino...anyway. I felt like writing and had some time finally. Hope you guys Enjoyed!

Keep Reading and Reviewing and I will keep Writing. Peace out!

**~Malthazar LOS**


	28. That was my Wife

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Ch. 28 – That was my wife<p>

* * *

><p>Maka hovered on the edge of awake and asleep. She was more comfortable than she had been in a long time. Warm and cozy in her bed. She buried her face into the warmth. She knew it was still early. Her internal clock set to long before the sun came out.<p>

She tried to stretch but came into contact with a warm soft barrier, which grunted.

"Watch where you're shoving..." A groggy croak breathed in her ear. She was awake now. Her eyes popped open. Her vision was blurry; all she could see was a mop of white. She almost fell off the bed till she remembered the night before.

She calmed and relaxed. Though a bit more flushed than before. She looked up at the groggy drooling albino wrapped around her. His hair as messy as usual, serrated teeth peeking out from between his lips. The laugh lines under his eyes not as pronounced as when he was awake. Her eyes inevitably travelled down from his face to a bare muscled chest. When the red of her face dimmed she glanced at her alarm clock. 4:15.

They both had leave for the day to go to the wedding, which didn't start till 10. She stifled a yawn and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little longer…

* * *

><p>Soul yawned and wiped at the dried drool on his lip. He blinked slowly, trying to surface from the realm of sleep. He buried his face in the pillow and grunted. It must have been early still. He never woke up anytime past 4 anymore. He tried to sit up, but was anchored down. He glanced over. His sandy blonde girlfriend had her arms wrapped around his waist. Her face scrunched as he moved.<p>

He yawned again and glanced at the clock. 8:30.

"Oh shit." He jumped up. Maka grunted eyes flickering open.

"What…?" She mumbled. Scooting farther under the covers. He shook her.

"Wake up. It's 8:30. We have to get ready." He grabbed his shirt, buttoning it quickly with groggy hands fumbling, missing half the buttons. She bolted up and grabbed the clock.

"Shit." She threw the blankets off and jumped out of the bed pulling her shirt over her head. Soul stopped, staring.

Once her head was out did she noticed him and clutched the shirt against her chest. "GO, Get out Soul!" He flew out the door running to his own barrack to grab his stuff and ran for the shower.

* * *

><p>At 9 they were jumping in the jeep. Decked out. Maka gathered her dress up in her hands and settled into her seat.<p>

Soul wasted no time revving the engine and zipping through the gates.

"I can't believe we over slept." He grumbled on the verge of speeding down the open road. His tie still untied, cufflinks in his breast pocket. Maka was running a brush through her hair. Straightened and shiny, still slightly damp.

"Well I woke up at 4, but we didn't need to get up THAT early." She huffed.

"Doesn't matter. At least I woke up when I did." He huffed. They pulled into the Hotel lobby and he jumped out. Maka was finishing up with her hair when he opened her door and helped her out. Her heels clicked steadily on the pavement as they as the jogged into the hotel. He clicked his cufflinks into place and fumbled with his tie.

"Damn it, I can't get this thing to lay right. She pulled him to a stop just long enough to fix his bow tie. She patted it flat against his chest.

"Alright. You're ready." She smiled. He nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit." They parted ways. Maka slipped into the bridal room. The bride maids and a few other women milled around the room in a hurry, Maka Easily picked out who she was looking for though.

Blair was radiant. A dress as white as snow draped off her shoulders and flowed over her generous curves. Her hair was tied in an ornate up do, lifted off the nape of her neck. Emily stood in front of her in her softly applying various make up to Blair's face. Her own bridesmaid dress of course a brilliant red like Maka's, rather than transitioning from ruby to a dark maroon Emily's was a solid ruby color. She gave a final swish of her brush before stepping back admiring her work.

"You look just amazing, darling!" She fussed with Blair's dress and hair. The woman just smiled.

"You really do, Blair. Wes will just be thunderstruck." Blair turned to face her and beamed from ear to ear.

"Maka! I'm so glad you're here." She grabbed the younger woman up in a crushing embrace. Maka grinned and bared it. Today was Blair's big day. She could squeeze to death anyone she wanted.

"I was so worried when you weren't here earlier, you're always early!" Maka willed the slight blush from her face.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I got here as fast as I could." There was no need to tell her that she and Soul had slept in and had been a breaths hair from missing it. The brothers would have been beside themselves if they'd been late. Blair might have had a stroke.

Emily grabbed her up next. "You're here and that what matters. You look sensational as well, beautiful." Maka smiled at the club mother embarrassedly.

She glanced around the room and noticed in the corner, staring intently into a mirror applying heavy makeup was Vera. Her nose looked a little crooked and swollen. Emily noticed her line of sight and whispered in her ear.

"She showed up this morning with 2 black eyes and a nose like a banana." Maka bit the inside of her cheek. Hard, suppressing her laughter. Vera glanced around and their eyes locked. Maka smiled sweetly and Vera made an ugly face before whipping back to the mirror and applying her makeup a little more aggressively than before.

"Beautiful!" She looked back at Emily, who grabbed her cheeks and turned her face to hers. "Where's you makeup?" She asked in horror.

Maka had applied a light lipstick but other than that she didn't really own any makeup. She told Emily as much, who looked appalled at the very notion.

"That just won't do." She sat Maka in a chair and began to work. Maka had a feeling there was no escape and merely submitted to the treatment. In 15 minutes Emily stood back evaluating her work.

"Even more beautiful." She gushed. Blair looked over her shoulder and squealed.

"Oh, Maka you look gorgeous!" Maka felt a little uncomfortable being fussed over by the bride.

Someone peaked their head into the room. "Time to get going ladies." Everyone began to grab up things and chattering loudly. Emily clapped her hands loudly.

"Okay ladies lets go." They gave some parting words to Blair before bustling out the door. Into the main hall.

The guys we're already waiting outside the door. Straightening the clothes. Small red carnations slipped into the pocket of their jackets.

Emily locked arms with Alexander who happily smiled at the older woman. Link looked less enthused when Vera wrapped her arm through his in a death grip.

Soul was momentarily distracted when he noticed Maka, but was brought out of it when she slid her arm through the crook of his elbow and smiled at him.

Wes stood behind them, nervously playing with the buttons of his tux. Soul grinned at him and gave him a thumb up. Wes smiled nervously. He was almost glowed in his all white tux. The bowtie and vest standing out in sharp contrast.

"Just relax." Soul told him. Wes nodded but didn't seem capable of speech at the moment. He shuffled his feet. Hands fiddling with the buttons.

The doors opened and the light music filtered into the hall. Alexander and Emily disappeared thru the door after a few moments they were followed by Link and Vera. The latter of which was doing her best to look sexy and appealing. Nose up. Once they were near the alter Soul gave a slight tug and he and Maka were slowly walking down the aisle. There we're about 30 guests on each side of the aisle.

It wasn't as large as Maka had expected, but on one side you had the family and friends of an orphan and on the other a high class musician on the verge of disownment.

Maka and Soul parted at the altar. Wes had begun his own decent down the aisle. Looking a little more composed than he had a few moments prior. He smiled unsure at his brother who grinned back.

Once in his place, facing the doors the music transitioned to the wedding march. The guests all turned to the doors. But after a few moments the bride did not appear. A quite murmur spread throughout the room.

The groomsman and bridesmaids looked at each other in confusion. Wes. Looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

The bride. Was a no show. Where was Blair? Maka shared a worried glance with Emily.

Maka tapped Wes's hand. He looked at her. He looked like he was on the verge of heartbroken and disbelieving.

"I'll go see." He gave the barest of nodes. She quickly went around the outside of the room along the wall, and slipped through the door. Walking hurriedly to the bridal room. When she walked in Blair sat where she had 10 minutes ago. Staring into the mirror. Tears slid down her face. She jumped when she noticed Maka in the reflection.

"Oh, Maka." She sniffled. As the younger woman walked up to her.

"You missed your cue...Blair, what's wrong?" Blair shook her heard.

"I…I'm not sure I can do it." Maka's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean you can't do it?" Blair sniffled again wiping gently at her eyes.

"I'm not good enough." She looked up at Maka sadly.

"For what?" Maka had an idea, but better to let Blair tell her than to assume anything.

"For Wesley. He's too good for me." She cried. "He's a renowned musician…" She looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm a no class stripper..."

Maka couldn't believe her ears. That a woman as kind, loving and exuberant at Blair could be saying these things about herself. Maka took two steps and grabbed Blair by the shoulder looking her square in the eyes.

"You are Blair. You're not just good enough you're better than that. Yes. You WERE a stripper, but not anymore. You're a Veterinarian. You worked hard and studied and got the degree you dreamed of. You have more class and determination than most women I know." Blair looked back at her stunned.

"You love Wes, right?" Blair nodded. "Well he loves you too. When you didn't come down the aisle if you had seen the look of heartache and despair on his face we wouldn't need to be having this conversation." Blair's eyes watered before she threw herself on Maka bawling. Maka patted her back. .

After a minute Blair's wails and ceased and she sniffled pulling back and wiping at her eyes.

"Thank you Maka..." Blair sniffed again and smiled. "You're a good friend." Maka smiled.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. "I'll see you soon than." Maka exited the bridal room and walking around the room took her place back next to the alter. Wesley looked at her desperately and she smiled. The music began and his head whipped toward the door where his blushing bride had entered. The rest of the wedding party let out the breaths they'd been holding.

His breath hitched in his throat. She looked amazing. Perfect in his eyes.

Vows and rings were exchanged and Blair couldn't have looked happier When Wes pulled her up against him and kissed her for all he was worth as their closest friends and family clapped and whistled.

* * *

><p>The reception was in full swing after the new Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked into the hotels dining room. They were hugged, kissed and congratulated by everyone at least twice.<p>

As the best man, Soul gave a humors speech, warning Blair of his brothers apparently MANY faults and asking that at least one of his yet to be nephews be named after him, which had the bride and groom both glowing red, but ultimately wishing them both all the happiness he could imagine. Emily, knowing her the longest had elected to give her speech in lieu of Maka, who hadn't known the other woman nearly as long.

She expressed her heartfelt happiness for the younger woman whom she had always viewed as the daughter she never had, and warning Wes with bodily harm should he not treat her as she should be. By the end Blair was a little weepy, but smiling.

Laughter and liquor flowed steadily. After the cake was cut, and smothered onto the couples face the music began to play Wes happily led his new wife onto the dance floor. Other guests joined not long after.

Maka pulled Soul onto the dance floor. He put up token resistance before allowing her to lead him onto the floor. He took the lead spinning her around the floor. After a few songs he spun her away. Maka squeaked until she was grabbed up. She looked up and Wes smiled down at her. She glanced over her shoulder Soul was now dancing with his new sister-in-law.

"Thank you so much, Maka." She looked back at Wes, smiling at her gratefully. "Blair told me about what happened. I can't thank you enough." He told her.

"I didn't do anything. I just told her what she already knew." Maka just smiled and shrugged. Wes pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, little sister." He smiled. Maka flushed scarlet. She found herself dancing with Alexander and Link not long after before she was passed back to Soul.

Maka was danced out. Soul was deep in conversation with Alexander. She was content with cuddling the little Ivalio while his parents danced. He was just so cute, especially in his little suit. Soul glanced over at them and reached over to ruffle his golden locks and he giggled.

"It's time to throw the bouquet." Emily called grabbing Maka's hand. She handed Ivailo to Soul and let the older woman drag her to a group of giddy woman who jostled them around.

Blair turned away and heaved the bouquet over her head. Drastically over shooting it. Some of the woman tripped and fell over themselves as it flew over their heads into the catering are, directly into the surprised hands of one Isabella Evans.

The guests laughed and clapped but some of the wedding partied were shocked. No one had noticed the older white haired woman until that moment. The brothers were speechless.

Isabella fiddled with the bouquet, knowing she'd been seen. She hesitated before walking up to them. She smiled hesitantly at them.

"Mo...Mother." Wes muttered. He tried to find his voice. Soul did first.

"Didn't think you and the old man would come." He grumbled. She looked abashed.

"Your father isn't here. He doesn't even know I'm here." She fumbled with the white roses in her hands.

"I just couldn't not see one of my babies get married…" Wes wasn't sure what to say but his wife did.

Blair flung herself onto the older woman, squeezing her. Isabella was stunned. Very unused to being manhandled so.

"I'm so glad you could be here." Blair squealed. Despite being shocked Isabella smiled and patted Blair's arm.

"You must be Blair. It's so nice to finally meet you." Soul wasn't sure, but his brother had finally pulled himself together and whispered into his brothers' ear.

"She wants to try. We can at least meet her halfway, Soul." He hesitated only a second before grunting with a nod. She'd managed to untangle herself from Blair when he stepped up.

"Glad you came, mom." She beamed at him. He took Maka's hand and pulled her forward. "This is my girlfriend, Maka Albarn." He introduced. Maka held her hand out and she shook it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Maka was a little puzzled over her words but remembered that she and Soul had been spotted briefly by his parents months ago at the gala. She smiled and nodded.

"The pleasures mine." Wes smiled and clapped his hands.

"Shall we get back to the party?" His mother smiled and nodded. Wes and Blair led her back to their table getting her a chair.

Maka glanced at Soul. He looked back and shrugged.

* * *

><p>There were happy cheers and shouts as Blair and Wes ran out of the hotel, their guests throwing handfuls of rice at them as they passed. Soul made sure to get in a good fist full as his brother passed him.<p>

They turned and waved before getting into the long white limo and driving off.

Maka beside him sighed. He looked over at her questioningly.

"It was a beautiful wedding." She smiled at him he nodded. "Do you know where they're going?" Soul grinned.

"He mentioned something about surprising Blair with a trip to France."

"How romantic." Isabella sighed. Soul looked at his mother and nodded. She would think so; Isabella was from France after all. When he and Wes we're young and she was actually around she'd told them stories about growing up in Troyes, France. A large city about 80 miles south of Paris. Soul had gone the summer after he graduated from college.

For once everything had been as his mother had said. Amazing food, music and scenery. Maka would like it, he thought briefly.

He turned to Maka. "We should be getting back to the base." She nodded.

"You have to go already?" His mother asked sadly. He nodded.

"My recruits won't yell at themselves, I'm sure the Colonel here has stuff she has to be doing anyway." Maka hummed in agreement.

"Oh, of course." Soul debated with himself a moment, thinking about what Wes had said.

"If you want..." She looked up at him. "You could come by the base tomorrow, and I could show you around a bit."

His mother beamed.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

><p>I didn't think about it until a review, but I'd like to clarify. That Edward and Isabella. In no way has any connection to Twilight…I loathe twilight. To be frank it's a sad excuse for a movie, wooden acting and is frankly. Stupid. Edward an Isabella was simply the first high classold style names that came to my mind. ANYWAY. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been working on it the last few days before I had to go to work, but being off today I had time to finish it up. This was a joy to write. I hope you like it.

~ **Malthazar LOS**


	29. Mother Dearest

**Chapter 29 - Mother Dearest**

* * *

><p>Hard red eyes watched as his recruits ran their daily laps around the dusty field, though he was only half paying attention to them, throwing in an occasional halfhearted yell to get their asses in gear.<p>

He was distracted.

His mother would be here soon, to inspect his new life. He could see it. She was sorry and wanted nothing more to have both her sons' forgiveness for past actions or lack of.

He couldn't speak for his brother, but he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive and forget yet, but he was at least willing to give her a chance to redeem herself. Maka had helped convince him when he'd begun to have second thoughts after they'd left the reception to return to base to at least give her this chance, telling him he'd be happier if he could forgive rather than hold onto his angry grudge the rest of his life.

He breathed heavily through his nose before straightening up as the recruits finished their laps and wobbled into line in front of them.

"Alright maggots dismissed!" He bellowed. They quickly scuttled away before their terrifying superior could change his mind.

Soul glanced down at his watch. It was only mid-morning but the early June heat beat down from a cloudless blue sky mercilessly.

Something in the distance caught his eye. He shaded his eyes with his hand, squinting out into the hazy desert. A cloud of dust and sand was being kicked up. A car no doubt. The only one in the distance.

Soul sighed. She was here. He walked to the office, nodding to soldiers as he passed.

Maka was walking out of Stein's office just as he walked into the building.

"Good morning, Sergeant." She smiled at him, both aware of Stein's secretary sitting just a few feet away typing on her computer. Soul gave a quick salute. Girlfriend or not she was still his superior officer and could break his neck easily if she really wanted to.

"Morning, Colonel." He replied lazily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She glanced sideways at the secretary momentarily before her green eyes met his red ones once more.

"A moment Sergeant?" She gave a barely noticeable nod toward the door. He nodded and followed her out the door into the hot desert air. They stood off to the side in the shadow of the building. Slight respite from the sun.

"Is your mother still coming?" She asked, sandy colored eyebrows hiked up questioningly.

"I didn't cancel if that's what you're implying." He crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt.

"Just checking..." She smiled. "Just give it a chance, Soul. She might surprise you." The blonde Colonel prodded. He grunted but nodded.

They both looked up at the rattling of the gate as it opened for a shiny black car that looked to cost more than Maka had made in her entire career.

"Well, I believe that's for you." She quickly pecked him on the cheek after making sure no one was around. "Good luck." She smiled before walking off back around the building to her quarters, but not before throwing some parting words over her shoulder.

"Don't forget about the meeting for the army games tonight." She reminded. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to forget.

Soul eyed his mother's car warily. He'd told Wes that he would try. He rolled his shoulders gearing up.

"Alright..." He mumbled to himself. "Let's do this."

Isabella Evans stepped out of her car into the dry desert air. Sunglasses shielded her ruby eyes from the bright rays, she looked around, frown marring her aged but pretty face till she saw Soul coming toward her.

Her face lit up hopefully at the sight of her youngest.

"Soul." She smiled brightly. The younger albino waved lazily.

"Hey, mom." When he was in reach she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Soul blinked, completely surprised by the contact.

He could count the number of times his mother had ever hugged him before. They were few and far between even as a child. As an adult even more so.

He wasn't really sure what to do.

Isabella felt his hesitation and released him, careful to conceal her disappointment. she understood.

How could she expect that after so long of being at an emotional distance, of ignoring her children that she could just say sorry and everything would be alright. If she wanted her children's forgiveness she was going to have to earn it.

"So, show me around." She smiled, holding her hands together in front of her. He nodded and jerked his head to the side.

"You have to sign in first then I'll show you around." He lead her inside where she quickly signed her name and the time before following her youngest out of the office and across the base toward the officer barracks.

"This is where I live." He opened the metal door to his quarters, allowing his mother inside. He had a few posters on the cement walls and a desk with his record player and 15 or so of his much larger collection leaning against it. A lamp on the desk and his bunk and footlocker.

"It's a little space." She observed looking around at the mostly bare walls. Soul shrugged.

"I have everything I need right here." He waved his hand around at the cement walls that served as his home.

"Well if you're happy that should be all that matters." She said still gazing around. Twin white brows shot upward disappearing into his hairline. He never thought his mother would say that to him, about anything.

"I am. I enjoy what I do."

Isabella sat on his bunk, shifting around uncomfortable on the much stiffer then she was used to mattress an folded her hands over her lap.

"And what is it you do?" She wondered, looking at him curiously. For the first time he could remember his mother looked genuinely interested in his life.

"I'm a Sergeant so I over see recruit training and work with the Colonel; Maka in hand to hand combat training and when I'm not working with recruits I work in the mess hall helping the cook." He gave her the basic rundown of is days.

"You certainly seem to stay busy..." She trailed off, noticing the guitar propped up in the corner of the room.

"You still play?" She asked hopefully.

"Guitar, not piano." He said firmly. "Wes sent me that for Christmas." He nodded to the instrument.

She frowned at the mention of the piano but smiled again.

"How thoughtful of your brother." She nodded approvingly. Soul grunted in response "Are you going to show me the rest of the base?" She smiled, standing and brushing off her dress.

"Yeah." He nodded and held he door open for his mother and followed her out back into the summer sun. Just as they stepped out Maka was walking toward her barrack only 20 yards from Souls.

"Hello Sergeant, Mrs. Evans." She greeted them. Isabella smiled kindly at the younger woman.

"It's nice to see you again...Colonel." She said a little unsure of the other woman adherence to formality. Maka just smiled and waved her off.

"Maka is fine." She assured making the older albino smiled in return.

"Then please, just Isabella." she returned.

"I hope the Sergeant isn't boring you." She sent a discreet look Souls way. He made a face and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his sharp tooth sneer.

"Not at all. He was just taking me to see the rest of the base." She looked over at Soul who gave a nod.

"I'll leave you two too it then." She gave a small wave before disappearing inside her quarters.

Soul sent the hot afternoon toting his mother around the base, showing her anything he could think of to tell her about and anything that caught her interest.

By midafternoon there was nothing left to cover.

"Well, it isn't as bad as I had imagined but it certainly is lacking a bit." She gave her final verdict as they sat in the mess hall eating lunch. Well, Soul was eating lunch; his mother was picking over her tray, not that he could fault her for that. Army slop was an...Acquired taste to be sure.

"The Taj Mahal it's not but it's an army base in the desert. I didn't expect four stars." He shrugged and plopped a spoonful of mystery substance into his mouth.

"I don't know why you came here in the first place." she said quietly. His head whipped up to look at her. With extreme willpower he forced himself to swallow the bite in his mouth so he could speak.

"I came here so you couldn't reach me. I left to get away from you and him and you know it." He said resolutely. She stared back; her face spoke of the hurt she felt at that, but not surprise.

"I know...that's why I came to Nevada. To see your brother get married, to see you. To apologize, to the both of you." She looked down at the table, finding it hard to look her youngest in the eyes.

Soul chewed his words over carefully. So many things had already been said between him and his mother, hurtful, regrettable things. Neither one of them really wanted to add to that already lengthy list.

"I know...but just saying sorry, can't fix this. It's...going to take a while." Her eyes glazed over slightly but she nodded.

"Yes, you're right." She said quietly. She reached across the table and grabbed his hands. "I want to try though. Please Soul, let me try." She pleaded.

He looked down at the small pale hands covering his.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till after dinner when he ran into Maka in the training room leaning against the wall, waiting for everyone to get there so they could begin their meeting.<p>

"Your mother's gone? She wondered as he came to lean against the wall beside her with a yawn. He nodded mutely.

"So…how'd it go?" blonde head tilted to the side in anticipation of his verdict on the afternoon.

He was oddly quite for a minute before answering her. He wasn't one to open up, never had been, but it was easier with Maka she understood about lousy parents just as much as he did. Being his girlfriend didn't hurt either.

"It was…good, actually. No backhanded comments, though that's more my father. No negativity…she just…supported my decision and wants me to give her a chance." His arms crossed over his chest as he starred out into space.

"Are you going to?" She turned to look at him. Ruby eyes cut sideways to see her looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah." Was his simple reply. Maka took the hint that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. She just smiled and the door burst open revealing the bases one and only hyperactive blue haired moron.

"The great Black Star has arrived!" He bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air. They both rolled their eyes as he strutted into the room followed closely by an exasperated looking Major.

"Poor Tsubaki." Maka mumbled under her breath. Soul gave a quiet agreeing grunt.

"Hey, Soul." The shorter man greeted and they shared a fist bump as the albino grinned back at his friend. "Colonel." He greeted Maka formally with a quick salute though it seemed to pain him to do so.

"Star." She returned coolly.

"Good evening Colonel, Sergeant." Tsubaki smiled kindly at them both which they couldn't both help but return.

Patty came bounding in not a moment later with a wide unsettling grin, though it may have only been Soul that felt that way.

At 20 hundred hours on the dot (8PM) Kidd came walking into the room, dressed as immaculately as always in full uniform.

"Perfectly on time as always Lt Colonel." Maka said pleasantly but Soul caught the slight roll of her eyes and snorted back a chuckle.

"How could you expect anything less, Colonel?" He straightened the imaginary wrinkles out of his uniform.

"Well. Lt's get started shall we?" She asked. No one said anything so she went on. "You all know that the Army games are little more than a month away. We will be facing the team from Fort Stone, comprised of Firearm specialists Major Azusa Yumi and Captain Justin Law. Stealth and reconnaissance specialists Second Lieutenant Mifune Shinto and First Lieutenant Masamune Nakatsukasa."

Soul blinked at that, glancing over at Tsubaki whose expression hadn't changed since Maka began speaking. Black Star seemed to perk up at on of the names but stayed strangely silent.

"Finally hand to hand combat specialists; Colonel Marie Mjolnir and Brigadier General Spirit Albarn." She did her best to keep from growling out her father's name.

"I've decided that in the obstacle course Star and the Major will work together, they have the fastest times on the course in the history of the base." She nodded to them. Black Stars mouth shot open but Tsubaki quickly covered it and whispered something in his ear. He crossed his arms and sulked, but remained quiet.

"Due to…circumstances…the Sergeant major will be taking First Lt Thompsons place this year in the shooting competition with the Lt Colonel." Patty eyed the symmetrical obsessed man with a less then enthused expression but didn't protest.

Sharing living quarters with Liz meant she probably had a vague idea if she didn't outright know about what had been going on between him and her sister.

"I will competing in the tag team hand to hand combat match with the Sergeant as my partner." She finished. Soul revealed a shark tooth grin.

"For the rest of the month we're going to train till we drop. I refuse to let Ft Stone walk away with another win." She held up a curled fist.

"We're gonna gut 'em!" Patty roared giddily. Black Star throwing in his own loud 'Yeah!'

One look at the intense look in Maka's eyes told Soul it was going to be a long month.

* * *

><p><strong>SO<strong>. It's been a while guys.

For anyone who follows me as an author you probably know I got heavy into another fandom and wrote a whole nother 30 ch fic and a pseudo sequel, which im taking a break from so I can finally after 4 years finish this story! i promised I would and I will.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter after my year long Hiatus.

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


End file.
